Gladiator
by the-spoon-of-doom
Summary: Megatron Origins AU- Due to unfortunate circumstances a very young Starscream finds himself in the clutches of a fearsome Gladiator; who turns out not to be so fearsome after all. Eventual Slash.
1. Chapter 1

X

Starscream hadn't wanted to leave. He loved his creator. He really did.

It was just such a shame the feeling didn't always seem to be returned.

He had always made himself stay, out of respect and duty, he owed it to his creator to stay put and watch over him when the older mech consumed too much high grade to stay conscious. He had raised him, fuelled him. Starscream could have lived with the occasional fights -he had only been hit a few times- and it had been his fault really. He had annoyed his creator.

But the council and authorities didn't seem to think it was Starscream's fault.

And that it was _his_ blunder.

His creator had told him to tell the medic a trip was what had crushed his left wing; but in his pain and distress the medic had been able to work out the truth from him.

Apparently his creator was not fit to raise his sparkling anymore.

But Starscream knew what the Care Centres were like. He was far better off with his unstable creator than he would be there. He was better on _the streets_ than he was there.

There was nothing for it but to run.

And run he had.

He was almost old enough to look after himself now. Just a few more vorns and he'd be considered a mature mech in some city states.

Kaon being one of them.

Kaon would be his sanitary.

He had it all planned out. Using the credits he had managed to swipe from his creator before he had been taken into custody, he would find somewhere to stay, he would get a job, and he would save up his credits until he was mature enough to join the science academy in Iacon. Everything would work out fine.

The transport to Kaon was taking far longer than he had expected. He'd never done it before, he'd only ever seen its location in reference to Vos on a holoform atlas once. His creator wasn't one for travelling, nor was he one for taking his creation with him, Starscream, therefore, had never been out of Vos before. And he'd never seen so many Ground Pounders before, and he had especially never known how tall they could be.

Perhaps it was being only a youngling that had caused him to receive a few funny looks from what he perceived to be the locals when he finally arrived at the station. Kaon was... not what he had been expecting.

He kept his helm low and wings even lower as he stepped off the transport and onto the station, doing his best not to get jostled about by the taller, bulkier Ground Pounders surrounding him.

Dark red optics everywhere seemed to stare him down, and Starscream had half a processor to buy another ticket and get the next transport right back to Vos.

He had no idea how privileged he'd been. Vos was beautiful, Kaon... he didn't have the right words in his vocabulary to describe it; perhaps his creator would have though, he'd shouted vile enough words at Starscream in the past.

The buildings weren't as tall as Vos', and they were deeper. Kaon had a lot of lower levels, they went down so far Starscream couldn't even see the bottom. The city state seemed to tunnel down rather than spiral up like Vos had. The contrast was amazing.

He was more than a little out of place amongst all the towering stomping mechs with dark dirty armour. His wings hitched down lower, his white, red and blue paint was far too bright, clean and noticeable around here.

He couldn't afford to dawdle though, it was getting dark and his creator had always liked to scare him with stories about what mechs that lurked in dark alleyways liked to do to pretty little seekers like him. He supposed it was one of the only lessons his creator had taught him that ever really came in handy.

The first place he'd come across had accommodation above a bar, it was relatively nice -not at all like he'd thought it would be considering it was Kaon. His creator used to drink in far worse places.

The place may have been nice, but the owner wasn't.

"Full." He snapped as soon as he saw Starscream approach.

Starscream frowned at him, "Outside it said you had rooms."

"I don't need trouble," he mech snarled at him, turning away.

Starscream scowled. He was tired, he had enough credits and he had been perfectly, polite up until his point, "I'm not causing trouble," he hissed through gritted dermas, "I need a room."

"We don't have rooms for your sort, now get out before you cause me hassle,"

Starscream frowned, his 'sort'?

"I don't-"

"Out before I make holes in those flimsy pieces of scrap metal you fliers are so fond of!"

Starscream leapt back out of arms reach. He knew only too well what that felt like. He decided it was a lost cause and didn't really want to stay in the place he had been threatened in.

Unfortunately, he was met with strikingly similar responses from almost all the places he tried. Some were politer and lied that they had no rooms; most others were as violent and rude as the first though. If it wasn't because he was a flier, it was because he was so young, one mech had even gone so far as to accuse him of being a pleasure bot! Had said he didn't need the authorities sniffing around anymore than they already did. It was a stupid excuse; Starscream knew prostitution was legal in Kaon.

It was dark now, and he could already see the odd, seedy looking residents of Kaon start to come out. One of them had already tired to touch his wing.

He was staring to get nervous.

"Hey there!"

Starscream jumped and sprang around at the sound of a mech's voice, another creep probably.

"Back off!" he snapped, spreading his wings out behind his back, making himself looking bigger, older.

The mech behind him didn't look like a creep though. He was smiling, not smirking or leering at him. He stood a good distance away and made no moves to come any closer.

"You okay?" the tall, grey mech asked him, extending a servo out in a gesture of good will, "you look lost."

Starscream shook his helm and against his better judgment, decided he might be able to trust this mech, "I- I can't find anywhere to stay."

"I'm not surprised," the mech said, nodding his helm in understanding, "Seekers attract attention around here." He paused and seemed to think for a moment, before his optics brightened and he smiled again, "You know what? I know a place that'll take you in, seeker or not."

Starscream watched the mech suspiciously, wary, but his smile was so genuine, and he had, so far been the nicest mech to him since he'd arrived here.

"Alright," he said quietly, trying to hide his nervousness and suspicion, "Where is it?"

"I'll take you there," he said helpfully, "I was going that way myself."

Starscream muttered a quiet thank you and followed the tall grey mech, praying that he might have been wrong about him.

He was unknowingly led into the deeper parts of Kaon, where Autobot security couldn't reach. In the dark it looked no more menacing or different to any other part of Kaon.

It was only when the mech leading him came to a stop did Starscream get a real look at the building before him. Ice spread through his spark.

"Here we are!" he mech said cheerfully, standing aside and opening the door for Starscream to go through.

"That's a brothel," Starscream said quietly, already taking tentative steps backwards, suddenly horribly aware of how young he was, how inexperienced he was and what sort of things fully grown Kaonian mechs did in there.

He wasn't fueled enough to fly, so if it came to it, he'd have to make an escape on foot if this mech simply wouldn't let him walk away. He had said seekers were rare.

He froze in terror as his back met with something hard and he looked up to see another mech, even taller, and broader than the one who had led him there sneering down at him. A massive servo suddenly caught Starscream's wrist, squeezing it. Starscream's intakes stalled and he was still too shocked to struggle.

"Musta' taken you ages to find this one," the larger mech grunted, already dragging Starscream forward towards the door, "he'll make pit loads a' credits."

That's when Starscream started to struggle, "Get the frag off of me!" he shrieked, tugging at his wrist, hoping his calls could be heard by someone, anyone, forgetting completely that Kaon was home to no heroes.

The mech holding him chuckled after Starscream managed to punch him in the chest plates –achieving absolutely nothing- and hoisted him up. Starscream shrieked incoherently as he was thrown over the mech's shoulder, beyond hysterical as he pounded and kicked at the mech's frame.

No! No, this couldn't be happening! He was so stupid, he knew that mech had been suspicious and yet he'd still let him corner him. He felt moisture forming the corners of his optics and knew he was moments away from bursting into tears. It would do him no good; these mechs would only be amused with his misery, so he forced it back as much as he could as he continued to wail furiously.

There was a sudden clang from behind him which silenced Starscream, the mech holding him muttered a panicked, "Frag" before Starscream suddenly found himself falling to the hard ground.

He landed hard and awkwardly on his thruster, twisting it and cracking the heel. He shrieked in pain, fingers creating claw marks on the floor.

There were grunts and bangs from behind him, and when Starscream finally found he had the bearings to look up, he wished he hadn't.

The night just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

Before him were the unconscious and possibly even offlined frames of the two brothel mechs and standing over them and him, was quite possibly the scariest, angriest looking mech he'd seen in his entire existence; and he was looking at him.

Starscream gasped and tried to scramble back when the huge mech stepped forward, heavy pedes almost shaking the ground –or perhaps it was Starscream's imagination- his broken thruster hindered his escape though.

The huge mech was a silvery gray, with a helmet and dark, glowing red optics –just like every other mech in this city state. There were red claw marks painted beneath is optics, and a similar design on both his helm and chest plates. There were scuff mark and gorges all over his frame; he looked like a mech who got in a few fights.

"Can you walk?" a dark, low voice asked him and it took Starscream a while to realize the huge monster was speaking, and to him!

Starscream could only shake his helm, and shrank back on the ground, terrified of being kicked or stepped on by the mech's massive pedes.

There were pleas on the tip of his glossa, but he was too terrified to say them, almost too terrified to even open his mouth in front of the colossal silver mech.

"P-please..." was all he managed.

The mech showed no signs of hearing him and Starscream whimpered and offlined his optics as the mech stooped down. Starscream didn't struggle or fight when massive servos picked him up, he didn't want to end up like the other two mechs. He instinctively clung, with shaking digits to the large mech's chassis as he was carried off, wary of being dropped again and damaging himself more.

The pain he felt throbbing up from his thrusters was completely over shadowed by the crippling fear he felt at being in the servos of such a massive, violent mech; a mech, who he had seen evidence of ripping someone's arm off just moments ago.

What was he going to do to him? Was he going to hurt him? Sell him? To where? A Brothel?

He scared himself with such thoughts.

The large mech carried him out of the red light district of Kaon and down to the even deeper levels, where riots occurred daily and underground gladiatorial arenas were hidden from those few Autobots that dared venture so far in.

But Starscream paid no mind to where he was being taken. Too busy being a shivering, whimpering pile of scrap metal over a large armored silver shoulder. He wasn't sure for how long the mech carried him, only that it was a brisk, unbroken pace, in silence save for the deep heavy intakes of his kidnapper and his own occasional, quiet whine.

His fingers curled deeper in the thick armor as he felt the large mech slow to a halt. There were some unidentifiable pinging noises and the whoosh of a door opening. The large mech began walking again and Starscream could tell from the change in astrosphere and sensors in his wings that he had been taken inside somewhere. His mind could only conjure up images of the most dreadful of places, where anything from rape to being melted down for scrap could happen to him. Silent sobs shook his small frame, but the mech he clung to showed no signs of noticing.

He wasn't sure how far down he was taken into the building, or how many doors with codes they passed through, but he knew it was more than enough to prevent any attempts at him escaping.

Finally they stopped, and Starscream's intakes stalled as he waited, optics wide, fearful but unseeing as his helm was pressed to metal armor. The large mech's frame slumped as a heavy sigh left him and the huge servo that had been keeping Starscream stable over his shoulder was joined by another as they took hold of his waist and lifted him up.

Starscream bit down on his lip, preventing a squeal of fright as the large mech bent down and placed him on something, and then almost instantly, the huge servos capable of crushing his tiny waist, left his frame.

Moments in which he _wasn't_ beaten to scrap _or_ raped within an inch of his life passed before Starscream finally worked up the courage to online his optics again; and once he did almost offlined them again in shock.

The large mech was knelt before him, simply watching him. Starscream glanced quickly to the left and then to the right, taking note that he was in a relatively small room, sat on a rather large berth.

Now that he was looking at him the large mech moved to touch Starscream's cracked and twisted thruster heel. Not only did it hurt, but it also happened to be a very private and delicate part on a seeker's frame, and Starscream did not at all trust this mech, so he was perfectly within his rights a shriek like a femme.

The mech simply looked up at him, expression emotionless and voice loud and deep, "Our medic is recharging, so you'll have to make do with my patch work."

Starscream blinked at the mech. Medic?

Wordlessly the silver giant continued to touch his damaged thrusters, Starscream could only grip the berth and cringe as it was inspected. His expression became completely befuddled when the mech stood, strode to the other side of the small room, rummaged around for something and returned with several tools.

Starscream nearly had a spark attack at first, thinking they were torture instruments, but of course, they weren't. They were medical tools.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to just sit there and allow a strange mech who had essentially kidnapped him touch him, let alone fix him, but he did.

Before long the awkward silence became too much for Starscream to bear.

"Where are we?" he whispered, half to himself, hoping the gladiator would not hear him now that the silence was broken.

"Beneath the arena," the mech answered him, dark optics not wandering from his work as he welded the crack on Starscream's heel closed with steady servos.

"Arena?" Starscream whispered again, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Gladiatorial," was the mech reply, not at all reacting to the seeker's gasp of surprise.

Starscream couldn't help himself. Was this mech a gladiator? A pit fighter? Was it rude to ask?

"Are you are a gladiator?" he whispered, unconsciously leaning forward.

The silver mech did not answer until he had finished the repairs to Starscream's delicate thruster and carefully put it down, "Yes."

And just like that, Starscream's fear was replaced with awe.

He knew his mouth had dropped open, but couldn't close it again.

The_ gladiator_ before him stood up to his full height again, and in the suddenness of being loomed over again, Starscream snapped himself out of it. Gladiator's, despite possibly being –for lack of better phrasing in his youngling mind- the coolest mechs on the entire planet, could still be total psychopaths.

Once the silver _gladiator_ returned from putting away his tools he turned his bright piercing optics on Starscream again, and the seeker couldn't help shrinking back. "Can you stand?"

It was a question, probably one of concern to see whether the repairs had done any good, but with such a deep commanding voice, to Starscream it sounded like an _order_ to stand. He didn't want to get on this gladiator's –this mech that had repaired him, and for what purpose Starscream didn't know yet- bad side.

On shaky, aching thrusters he managed to push himself up, not taking his wide, awed, fearful optics off the giant before him. The silver mech was so tall; Starscream's helm only came up to his black hip plating; Starscream's neck ached from looking up at him.

"Good," was all the mech said and Starscream could do nothing but stare at the intimidating mech in front of him.

The gladiator's gaze became somewhat curious as he continued to scrutinize the suspiciously young looking seeker before him.

"A seeker, eh?" he said, voice coming out softer than it normally did.

Starscream wasn't sure if it was a question or just a general statement. So he simply nodded his helm.

Still the gladiator's expression did not change; he did not frown or smile or sneer. It was just a calm look of contemplation. "What is your designation?"

Starscream hesitated, he had always been taught by the caregivers at the primary education centers his creator used to send him to never, ever give his designation to mechs he didn't know.

But this gladiator hadn't hurt him yet; he'd done a crap job at fixing his thruster, but he hadn't caused any intentional harm.

"Starscream." he said quietly, barely more than a whisper.

The tall mech raised an optical ridge at his voice, had he not been suspicious of Starscream's age before he definitely was now. "Where are your creators?" his deep voice rumbled.

Starscream looked down, he didn't like telling people about his creators, or creator, since he had never know his carrier, and his sire had never bother to tell him. He settled for shrugging, still staring at the floor.

An awkward silence ensued. Starscream shuffled his aching thrusters as he waited for whatever verdict the gladiator was going to give. He jumped when a servo on his back pushed him backwards again, and gasped when the backs of his legs hit the berth again and he fell onto it.

"It is too dangerous at this time of night for anyone to go back out," the gladiator rumbled, he seemed to be glaring down at Starscream, or it could quite possibly be just the way his faceplates were set. "If you are not attacked by over-energized scum you are likely to be kidnapped and sold into one illegal trade or another."

And just like that, he turned away, making moments to leave through the door.

"You-You're letting me stay?" Starscream called out to the tall gladiator's dark back, still not sure if this was a good or bad thing that a viscous looking pit fighter was letting him stay –or keeping him in captive in- here. It was wiser, of course, not to accuse the fifty foot pit fighter of kidnapping him lest he end on the street again, or worst case scenario, beaten to scrap.

"One night," the gladiator growled, still not turning to look at him. He pressed the door panel, about to exit the room when Starscream shouted after him again.

"W-wait! Where are you going?"

"Out." he then turned dark red burning optics to him, narrowing them, "do not leave this room until I come back." he growled, and Starscream felt a shiver run up his back strut, "do I make myself clear?"

Starscream nodded vigorously, terrified. Unsure as to whether he should be trusting this gladiator now. What if he was no better than those thugs who had tried to drag him into that brothel? What if he woke up in the middle of recharge to find his wings back been cut off and stolen?

The tall mech gave him one last stern look before stepping out of the room, and in his absence, as the door slid shut, the lights went out.

Now that Starscream was finally alone, hidden in a veil of darkness, he allowed himself to cry. Quietly, he didn't want anyone to hear him, but vigorously. Racking silent sobs shook his frame, and he griped the edges of the berth tightly. His helm hurt, he had a processor ache, he was tired, he was hungry, his thrusters were aching, he still felt nauseous with fear and if he recharged chances were he was going to wake up offlined!

He didn't even care how ridiculous it sounded in his own mind.

He wished he hadn't come here. He should have stayed where he was, he should have gone with the authorities. Now look where he was. No one would give him a place to stay, he'd almost been sold into a brothel, been injured, been badly repaired and been taken captive by the blood thirsty gladiator who seemed to be biding his time before he was going to offline him.

He pressed his servos to his optics and tried to work his intakes deeply, hoping to calm himself down before he made himself purge.

And why was he just sitting here crying?! He had to escape. He had to get out of this pit and he had to go home. Maybe they'd let his creator out of custody if he took back what he'd told the medic. He didn't care how unstable his sire was, he was still his sire.

He jumped up off the berth, scrambling around in the darkness, quietly; he didn't want the gladiator to come back. The room was pitch black, no light shone in from anywhere and it took Starscream's optics longer than usual to adjust because of all the lubricant still in them. He wiped the back of his servo across them, sniffing. He could cry later, now he needed to get out.

With a clearer more determined mind, he felt his way to the door and the access panel. It had an automatic release on the inside; it was only on the outside a code would need to be entered. For some reason his fear increased as he stepped out into the dimly lit hallway, he was more vulnerable out here, anyone could come wandering by, and the gladiator would be angry with him if –no _when_ he discovered he'd run off. Wimping out at last second Starscream quickly backtracked, intending to go back into the dark room which seemed so much safer when the automatic door slid shut, nearly on his wing.

Starscream stared at the locked door in horror.

"Frag," he hissed, uncaring for anyone who heard it. His creator wasn't around to reproach him for bad language anymore anyway.

But now what was he going to do?

It looked like there was nothing for it but to continue his escape.

He had, in the back of his processor, been envisioning his escape as a long, exciting adventure which, through his own cleverness and agility he would eventually manage to complete and make it to freedom. The reality was far from it.

"I told you to stay in the room," a familiar, deep voice rang out from behind him and Starscream almost had a spark attack.

He wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistake twice and waste time turning around, gawping or trying to come up with an excuse, and ran as fast as his admittedly short legs could carry him. With his broken thruster, he didn't get far.

One of the gladiator's long strides was like two, maybe even three of his, and it only took four for the giant mech to position himself in front of him. He let out a shriek of shock as he was, for the third fragging time that day, picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. He clawed at the mech's thick armored back as he was carried back into the room, still shrieking.

Escape was futile, he knew it was, but the way he saw it he had nothing to lose now anyway, so he kicked the gladiator's chest as hard as he could. It had no visible effect other than the tiniest blue paint scuff on the silver armor.

He was dropped back on the berth back in the room, not quite so gently this time and Starscream jumped back up again, small, weak blue servos curled into fists in front of him in a fighting stance. He blinked as a cube was suddenly forced into front of his face.

Starscream followed the silver arm holding the cube up until he saw the giant mech's face again. It was almost like-

"Is that for me?" he asked quietly, fists slowly dropping pathetically to his sides.

The silver mech's expression wasn't angry, but he didn't look amused either, "I'm not entirely sure you deserve it."

Starscream pulled a remorseful expression, his wings drooping. He genuinely felt a little guilty, but he wasn't going to say sorry.

Sighing heavily, the gladiator held the cube down low enough for Starscream to take, which he did eagerly, his starved fuel tanks had been making worrying groaning noises for jours now, and he was starting to feel light headed.

"You don't have to stay here," The gladiator spoke again, and Starscream was starting to find his voice less scary and more putout as he guzzled down the sweet, almost decent quality energon, "But I'd rather you did. I do not like the idea of an unattended sparkling running about a place like this."

Starscream nearly choked on his energon, pulling the cube away from his mouth and hissing furiously, "I'm not a sparkling!"

Surprisingly, instead of getting angry with his tone like his creator did, the gladiator merely smirked down at him. "A youngling then," he corrected himself.

Starscream hissed, it was hardly any better, but he returned to his cube rather than continuing the argument. He drank down every last drop of the energon, sighing in relief once he'd finished, allowing a small smile to grace his lips at the warm feeling spreading throughout his frame from his full tank.

Starscream looked at the gladiator.

The gladiator looked back.

Then it suddenly occurred to Starscream that he still didn't know who this mech was.

"What's your name?" he asked with an innocence he did not possess.

"…Megatron," he gladiator replied after a while.

And Starscream continued to stare up at him. The mech, Megatron, seemed to be getting less and less frightening as the seconds ticked by. He also wasn't scowling at him, it was just the way his helmet was set on his helm that made him look a bit sinister, along with all the war paint; but he supposed it was necessary for the pit fights. He was aware they had fallen into an awkward silence again, and Starscream, being Starscream, felt the need to fill it.

"Why did you attack those mechs?"

Megatron frowned at him as if the answer should have been obvious, "I was rescuing you."

Starscream blinked, that made sense, "...oh," he said quietly.

The gladiator chuckled, it was a deep, smooth laugh, "Not too intelligent are you," he joked softly.

Starscream dropped the empty cube in fury; his intelligence was one of the many things he prided himself about. "I am _very_ intelligent," he snapped, completely forgetting he was speaking to the fifty foot pit fighter.

"But without much common sense."

Starscream fought back the urge to scrunch up his faceplates and stick his glossa out at the mech; it would only succeed in making him look all the more childish and stupid.

The gladiator then must have decided that he was bored of talking to him, as he got up, stooping to pick up the discarded empty cube as he went, "As I said before, you may stay here till morning."

He waited until Starscream had nodded before exiting through the door again, this time, leaving a much calmer and more stable seeker.

And Starscream, whether it was his exhaustion catching up to him or the fullness of his tank making him drowsy, could barely keep his optics online. By some miracle he was able to rest his helm on the wide, spacious berth and offline his optics, fairly confident in the knowledge that Megatron wasn't a raving lunatic that was going to deactivate him in his sleep.

Hopefully.

X

When Megatron woke the next cycle he almost rolled off the uselessly small berth he had acquired last night and onto the floor. After he had gotten over the initial shock of waking up out of recharge in such a manner, he set his muddled processor the task of trying to recall why he wasn't in his own quarters.

And then he remembered.

The seeker.

Somehow managing to sigh and groan all at once he dragged himself up. What the frag had he been drinking last night that would have possessed him to take in a street brat, regardless of whether it was a seeker or not? It was one thing to step in and stop the poor thing from ending up in that illegal brothel, which was infamously known for catering to those mechs who had a liking for _younger_ frames, but to bring it home with him-!?

Shaking his helm and putting it down to having far too much to drink, he began to make his way back to his quarters. The seeker... he couldn't even begin to recall what his name had been, would probably be long gone by now. He hadn't seemed keen to stay last night.

But then again, Megatron thought to himself as he entered the code into his quarters, it was a good deed that might possibly give him some chance of rejoining the well of all sparks when he was finally offlined.

He stamped into his quarters and then immediately stopped.

There on his berth, were two pristine white wings.

Megatron carefully treaded closer, not wanting to wake the youngling with his heavy footfalls. The brightly coloured seeker was still deep in recharge, sprawled out across his massive berth and taking up as much room as possible. His dark helm was pillowed on two blue servos and his legs were spread out as far into the opposite corners of the berth as they could get.

Megatron looked at his internal chronometer; he was late for training this morning, but it was still early. Deciding that the youngling would be gone by the time he returned Megatron strode to the other side of his quarters to pick up the assortment of weapons he planned to work with that morning. He looked back at the seeker on his berth one last time before exiting into the hallway, making his way up into the empty arena where the other gladiators would be waiting.

A tiring, but immensely satisfying three jours later, Megatron was sauntering back to his quarters, covered in energon, none of it his own of course, and oil. He had completely and utterly forgotten about what could possibly be waiting back in his quarters for him though, fighting and working out the tension in his frame tended to clear his processor of just about anything _but_ punching other mech's faces in, ally or not.

So when he stepped into his quarters and rather carelessly threw his weapons into the corner of the room he was considerably shocked when a shriek of surprise assaulted his audials as he was about to toss himself down into his berth.

The fragging seeker was still here!?

"Sorry!" squeaked the youngling Megatron had almost squashed, scrambling to get off the berth.

Megatron simply rubbed a servo against his aching audial and grunted incoherently.

"Why are you still here?" Megatron asked, his voice coming out in a growl, not that he could help it.

The seeker, whose name he still couldn't remember, Star-something, merely fidgeted awkwardly and stared down at his pedes, muttering something Megatron couldn't hear under his breath.

Being in a relatively good mood and feeling an odd sort of fondness for the little seeker, he decided to be charitable. After all, all these good deeds were bound to come in handy in the future.

"Do you need me to take you back up to the upper levels?" he asked.

Again the seeker muttered something to the floor and Megatron had exhale heavily to keep his temper in check and not snap at the youngling to look up and stop mumbling. He couldn't work it out. The seeker clearly _wasn't_ a street brat, he looked too well taken care of. His paint was spotless and clean for Primus' sake, he was relatively well fuelled and despite Megatron's teasing last night, he was clearly educated far beyond what most younglings in Kaon were. Someone _must_ have been looking after him; someone must have been looking for him.

Perhaps he needed to dump him as close to an Autobot outpost as he could get. If anyone was looking for him the authorities must have been informed. Either way he needed to get rid of him.

"Come with me," he said, gesturing for the youngling to step out of the room in front of him, he waited impatiently for the seeker to get over his hesitation and step out in front of him. He nudged him with his pede gently to get him moving up the dim corridor.

"Where are we going?" the seeker's young, but hoarse voice asked him.

"Out," was all Megatron decided to tell him.

As they walked through the hallways and up the many sets of stairs to the surface Megatron tried not to let the noticeable limp the seeker had get to him. His somewhat shoddy repairs from last night had clearly not done the youngling any good.

He had the seeker stick close to him in the street, walking in front, scolding him for lagging behind. He wouldn't be able to see the youngling if the was constantly dawdling behind him; he wouldn't be able to see someone sneak up and snatch him either. It was not at all an uncommon occurrence; and this youngling was a seeker, the rarest of the rare around these parts.

He took him right up to the third level, but he was already at risk of being recognized so far up and to go any further would be suicidal. If any Autobot were to spot him... it wasn't worth thinking about whether they'd have the mercy to simply arrest him or not.

He took the youngling through the most crowded section of the street, thinking to himself how he was going to be able to both successfully get rid of the seeker and make sure he didn't get into trouble.

There were two mechs wearing Autobot colours and insignias on the other side of the street though, and for the first time in his entire existence Megatron was mildly glad to see them. It meant the seeker he was escorting was unlikely to be in any danger with them watching over the residents. Making up his mind Megatron stopped, allowing the youngling ahead of him wander out of sight, in the direction of the Autobots. Without a doubt he'd be found by them and returned home to his creators in no time.

He allowed himself to slump in relief as he briskly headed down levels, but he checked over his shoulder once, maybe twice, to make sure he wasn't being followed.

When he finally returned to his quarters he threw himself down on his berth, safe in the knowledge that there would be no youngling he could accidently crush in doing so. He could put the entire incident from his processor now. All he had to focus on was getting some recharge before the fights that evening. He allowed himself to fall into a deep recharge.

It wasn't deep enough to block out the sharp knocking on his door mere jours later though.

He rolled of the berth with a frown, staring suspiciously at the door. It wasn't routine for him to have callers at his door, and never so close to the fights in the evening. Everyone else was always busy, either getting ready or warming themselves up for it.

Curious, but more irritated at having his recharge interrupted, Megatron stomped over to the door and punched the door panel, glaring out into the hallway at whoever had dared wake him up. At first he thought there was no one there, and that simply made him more infuriated that someone had the courage to play knock and run with him. He almost re-entered his quarters, grumbling under his breath about finding whoever it was, when a small noise drew his attention.

He looked down, and his mouth plate dropped open.

It was the fragging seeker!

"I- I lost you," the seeker muttered sheepishly, and Megatron just stared, "But I managed to find my way back here." He said and looked up, smiling proudly.

And Megatron continued to stare. How the frag had he-

Oh, it didn't matter. He didn't have time for this, he had to be in the arena in a few klicks time.

He stuttered for a moment, trying to come up with a response that wouldn't make him look like a befuddled glitch. The seeker was looking up at him, worried, probably thinking he'd done something to upset him.

Well he had!

Growling to himself he had no choice really. He tugged the seeker forward, back into his quarters and immediately rushed around looking for his weapons. He tactfully ignored the way the youngling was in awe with his broad swords and snapped his fingers in front of the seeker's face to regain his attention, "listen... you-"

"Starscream," the youngling snapped, looking a little offended.

Megatron waved his hand dismissively, but filed the name away for later use anyway. "Starscream," he began again, "You are not to leave this room. That is not a request, that is an order."

The little seeker, Starscream, scowled in indignation at the order, mouth opening to protest but Megatron cut him off, "There are battles in the arena tonight. I will be back when they are finished."

Starscream's face plates lit up, "Can I come?!"

"No," Megatron told him sternly. Those fights were not suitable for younglings, "Do not touch anything until I am back."

"But I want to see the fights!" the seeker continued protesting and seemed to determined not to give up, "I won't get in the way-"

Megatron couldn't be bothered to argue with him, he was already late, "Go to recharge!" he decided to shout over his shoulder as he stepped through the door.

"But I'm not tire-!"

And that was all of the seeker's response he heard before his door slid shut again.

Megatron rubbed a servo across his helm. Primus, what had he gotten himself into?

He didn't have the time to dwell on it though and had to jog up to the arena. Several of the other pit fighters glared at his late arrival, but nothing was said.

The crowd cheered and weapons were drawn, the fights began.

X

Megatron limped back to his quarters, dreading returning there knowing what was laying in wait for him. Because of the little problem back in his room, he had been rather distracted during one or two of his matches. A few opponents had gotten lucky hits in. Some deluded part of his processor was trying to reassure him that it was late and the youngling would probably be in recharge.

It was, of course, painfully wrong.

"Did you win!?" an excited, high pitched voice was what greeted him as he stepped into the room.

"Barely," Megatron grunted, tossing his weapons into the corner, as he did every cycle.

He needed to go to the medic, his hip joint felt... loose. It had almost disconnected when he'd been sideswiped by an opponent from Tarn. It mattered not, he'd won. "I told you to recharge."

The seeker boldly scowled at him, and Megatron was mildly concerned with how quickly Starscream's attitude changed. "You're not my creator, you can't tell me what to do!"

Megatron growled, reaching for the seeker, "You were right about the first but not the second."

Starscream flinched, as if he expected to be struck, but Megatron took him by the shoulder vent anyway, using it to steer the youngling around and out into the corridor. Starscream struggled, pulling away from him, "I am taking you to our medic." Megatron informed him to stop his resistance.

Starscream instantly calmed down, but kept a mistrustful, wary expression on his face throughout the entire walk down to the medic, the both of them limping side by side. They came to a halt outside the worn, suspiciously stained entrance to the medical bay; Megatron entered the code and gave Starscream a good shove in.

Starscream, already unstable on his broken thruster, stumbled over the threshold, Megatron stomping in after him and catching him by the wing before he toppled over into a table of menacingly, sharp looking objects.

"Ah, Megatron!" a voice called from behind Starscream, "Not often I see _you_ in here."

The voice was cheerful, but there was a sharp undertone of cruelty lacing the words.

Starscream jumped around and peered behind his gladiators hip to see a red, battered, energon stained mech, wiping his servos on a rag approaching. The mech, whom he assumed was the medic as there was no one else in here, was only slightly taller than him. A dark crimson in colour, with optics only a shade or two different, he almost blended into the abundance of shadows in the medical bay.

Megatron's frame vibrated slightly as he grumbled a greeting and nudged Starscream out from behind him.

The medic's demeanor changed, "What have we here," he cooed, approaching a lot faster now, "A seeker?!"

Starscream was about to take rapid steps backwards as the mech was suddenly inches from him, looking too curious for Starscream's liking, when his gladiator's tall frame stepped in front of him again. The groan in the larger mech's hip gave away his reason for visiting.

The medic took one last longing look at what he could still see of the seeker behind Megatron's bulk before turning his sultry smirk back to the gladiator.

"Broken joint eh?" he said, almost friendlily. He gestured Megatron over to one of the berths, and Starscream latched onto his protector's back, fingers curling between the armor plating as he felt him move.

"The seeker is also in need of repairs," Megatron grunted at the medic, pushing Starscream out from behind him again and nudging him towards the berth next to where the medic was wanting him. "You will repair him first, and examine his thrusters _alone_," Megatron growled in a commanding tone of voice that made Starscream shrink into himself, "I see your servos wander anywhere else I will not hesitate to rip them from your frame."

The medic clamped his servos together and inclined his helm in a nervous, but respectful gesture, "Of course, of course. I wouldn't dream of-"

"Get on with it!" Megatron snapped impatiently, causing both Starscream and the medic to jump.

Starscream hefted himself up onto the large berth, thrusters hanging over the edge awkwardly as the medic approached and bent down. His fingers curled to grip the edges of the berth as he felt cold servos lift his thruster. He risked a glance over the top of the medics red helm to see Megatron's dark optics watching intensely. Starscream tried to relax. His gladiator wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"So," said the medic conversationally, as he picked up one of his sharp tool and rather carelessly stuck it up his thruster, as if he didn't know they were so sensitive, "Where did he buy you from?"

Starscream flinched both at the question and the way the sharp implements seemed to wriggle around his heel pointlessly. Before he could answer however, Megatron did for him.

"Silence!" he barked, "Do not speak to him."

The medic was either very brave or very stupid as he smirked, muttering an insincere apology before continuing his work.

It took only a few breems for the medic to finish work on Starscream's thruster, but he took his time finishing up, his servos lingered on Starscream's leg a few moments too long before sliding up and brushing his thigh. Only Megatron's deep menacing growl seemed to turn the medic's attention away from his smooth white plating.

He shivered when the medic winked at him before moving onto Megatron, and Starscream couldn't deny that he felt pleasure at seeing the gladiator cuff the red mech around the helm before demanding him to do his repairs, and quickly.

Once they were both repaired Megatron checked that the medic had done a sufficient job on both of their frames. He made Starscream walk around the med bay several times so he could see if the thruster had been properly repaired. Despite the medic doing a satisfactory job Megatron still gave him a spiteful shove into the wall before they left.

Starscream, already having decided that he really didn't like the mech, made sure the medic heard him laugh before Megatron ushered him out.

"Don't ever go near him if I'm not around," Megatron told him as they walked back to the gladiator's quarters.

Starscream pulled a face, "Why? He's just a medic."

Megatron gave him a stern look, "Stay away from him."

Starscream snorted, rolling his optics but deigned to not let himself be caught alone with the creepy mech anyway. "I'm hungry." He said out loud as he tank twisted in discomfort.

Megatron looked down at him, frowning, "Again?"

Starscream nodded, looking hopeful. Megatron sighed; he knew younglings needed to be fueled more often because they were constantly growing but he'd given the seeker an entire cube last cycle. He led Starscream the rest of the way to his quarters and entered the code for him. Starscream entered without needing to be told.

"Stay here. I will get a cube for you."

Starscream's wings hiked up in anticipation of being fueled. Megatron turned around to head back down the corridor again when Starscream's high voice called him back.

He turned halfway, "What now?"

Starscream looked decidedly awkward, "Can- would it be okay if- I stayed here- again… tonight."

Megatron sighed… again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. "I assumed you already were." He growled and turned back to continue up the corridor. He didn't hear Starscream shout a thank you back though, just the quiet whoosh of the door sliding shut again.

He would let the seeker stay one more night. Just one. Then he would send him away. If the youngling was intelligent enough to find his way back here, he was more than capable of being able to make it back to wherever the frag he came from.

He decided he would drag the spare berth from the empty quarters on the second corridor into his room tonight though. He wasn't going to let a youngling push him out of his own berth two nights n a row. Starscream could sleep on the smaller berth.

What he didn't expect however was for the seeker to sneer at the sight of the considerably smaller berth and argue with him about who was sleeping where.

Megatron was too taken aback by Starscream's ungratefulness to put forward a proper argument at first.

"That's not fair!" he seeker wailed, "Why do you get the bigger one?"

Megatron shook himself out of it and moved forward to pick the seeker up off of his berth and dump him gently on the smaller one. "I get the larger berth because it is _my_ berth, and this is _my_ quarters."

"I'm a guest!" Starscream argued back.

Megatron growled to himself, who had brought up this seeker?!

"You are a youngling," Megatron answered back, blocking Starscream as the seeker made a move to try and get past him and onto the larger berth. "You are smaller and do not need much room."

"My wings need room!"

"There is plenty of room on the floor," Megatron said darkly, "and if that is the problem I can take this berth back and you can sleep on it."

Starscream scowled at him, but it looked more like a pout on his young faceplates. That inevitably won the argument, and Starscream still grumpy threw himself down on the smaller berth in a huff.

Megatron groaned to himself as he laid down on _his_ wide spacious berth. He was never, _ever_ going to have younglings; he had not been too keen on the idea beforehand but now thanks to Starscream… never.

It didn't matter. The seeker would be gone tomorrow.

X

Incredibly early the next morning, he was poked awake.

Poked.

At first he thought he was dreaming because no one had ever, _ever_ woken him from recharge -no one had dared.

But when he had onlined his optics he had been greeted by the sight of two, bright red optics staring at him from over the top of the berth. He was embarrassed to admit it made him jump.

"Starscream," he hissed, pushing himself up on one arm, his eternal chronometer told him it was still too early in the cycle to be getting up, "What are you-"

"I'm bored," Starscream whined over the top of him, "Can we go out?"

Megatron stared at him. He could have shouted at the seeker for waking him up, for not being in recharge, for _poking_ him; but doing any of that would only provoke an argument with the youngling.

"Go back to recharge." He growled.

Starscream opened his mouth again, "But I-"

Megatron leant forward on his berth, "Go. To. Recharge." He snarled menacingly.

Starscream threw him his –what Megatron had started to find- customary pout and stamped, as loudly as he could with such small thrusters, back to his berth.

There was silence for a prolonged amount of time, before-

"I'm still bored!"

"**Recharge!**"

X


	2. Chapter 2

X

Starscream jerked himself out of recharge, cycling air rapidly through his intakes. At first he felt a jolt of fear as he recognized the quarters around him weren't his own. There was a moment of terror as his nightmare caught up with him and he wasn't sure what was real and what his own imagination had conjured up.

A loud grunt from somewhere to his left made him jump again but he felt a burst of relief as he spotted the gladiator's large frame through the dim lighting on the large berth in the opposite side of the relatively small room.

Nothing was going to happen to him with Megatron around.

He was safe.

But he couldn't go back to sleep. It wasn't yet morning and he had already woken Megatron up twice so far. The older mech hadn't been pleased either time.

He lay in silence, curled into as uncomfortable a position as he could manage, refusing to allow himself to fall back into recharge. He would have to wait till morning came.

His processor easily slipped back to memories and worries though.

Would he ever see his creator again?

He hadn't been… the best sire ever, that was a given, but he was still his creator, and there had been times when they had been happy, even without his carrier there. He loved him once.

Lubricant gathered in his optics and he hurriedly wiped it away, turning over and pushing his face into the berth. He stretched himself out; one of his thrusters fell off and ended up dangling over the edge of the berth.

He huffed in annoyance; he had _told_ Megatron it wasn't big enough for him.

He glanced up at the snoozing gladiator again. Megatron had his back to him, cycling air evenly as he lay still on the berth. The berth which Starscream could see was more than big enough for two.

They could share, couldn't they?

And anyway, he refused, _refused_ to sleep on such a small berth. There wasn't enough room for him to move about, it was raised too high up from the ground and he didn't like being on this side of the room.

Quietly -because he had coughed earlier and it had woken the very light sleeping Megatron up- he rolled off of the stupidly small berth and onto the floor, tip toeing on his newly repaired thrusters towards the larger berth.

He lifted himself up slowly, careful not to brush against Megatron, and laid down on the berth; and sighed.

Much better.

Not only because of the abundance of room by his thrusters but because of the comforting warmth Megatron's engines were giving off. He pushed back into it and sighed again at the sensation of hot cycled air warming his wings.

Earlier nightmare forgotten, he drifted back into recharge again.

X

He needed a cage.

That was Megatron's first thought when he roused from recharge to find a tiny red, white and blue seeker curled into a ball against his abdomen.

Did the seeker not think? He could have rolled over in his sleep and crushed his delicate little sparkling frame without even waking up. He would have found the mangled remains that were once Starscream upon waking. He growled, debating with himself on whether to flick the seeker away from him and off the berth, or allow him to continue to recharge.

He was only a sparkling after all, and they needed their sleep.

But then again so did he and the tiny menace had seen fit to wake him up several times throughout the night.

He sat up and the recharging seeker jumped at the movement, quickly sitting up and blinking his optics online tiredly as he raised his servos to rub at them.

"Why aren't you in your berth?" Megatron growled at him immediately.

Starscream looked around blearily, still not entirely awake yet, "Huh?"

"What are you doing in _my_ berth?" Megatron asked again, waiting with a stern expression for the seeker to explain himself.

The youngling finally seemed to catch on, "Oh, um, it's too small."

Megatron snorted, "No it isn't." he said looking between the small berth and the even smaller seeker, "There is more than enough room for you."

Starscream crossed his arms over his cockpit defiantly, "It is!" he argued, "There's not enough room to move around-"

"You're not supposed to be moving around," Megatron growled, getting up off the berth, in desperate need of some energon, "You're supposed to be recharging on it."

"Still don't like it."

Megatron rubbed a servo across his face, "Stay here," he muttered groggily, "I'm going to get some energon."

Starscream sat up on his knees, "Can I-"

"No!" Megatron barked back into the room as the stepped into the corridor, allowing the automatic door to slide shut behind him.

He was about to continue on his way down the hallway when a sudden thought came to mind. He stopped and turned around, leaning against the wall, watching the door patiently. For a while nothing happened, and Megatron was beginning to doubt himself, when the door hissed open.

Starscream poked his helm out and yelped in shock to see him standing there.

"I want to come-"

"Get back in there!" Megatron barked at him, stepping forward threateningly. He had never seen a seeker run backwards as quickly as Starscream as he scrambled away from him, back into the room. Megatron pressed the door panel again, closing it.

He would need to rewire it, set it to lock from both the outside and the inside.

Wait.

No he wouldn't, because the seeker _wasn't_ staying. He would send him on his way after he had collected his energon.

Decision made.

Starscream was sitting quietly on the smaller berth when he turned to his quarters a few minutes later, swinging his thrusters back and forth childishly; expression miserable.

Megatron decided to ignore him.

He lifted up his cube and took a long, refreshing gulp of it. Out of the corner of his optic he could see the longing look on the seeker's face.

"What?"

Starscream put on that innocent look again, wings low and optics big, "Can I have some?" he asked quietly.

Megatron stared, how could he-

"I gave you an entire cube last night." He stated, flummoxed at the amount of fuel this seeker seemed to consume. He was a _fifth_ of his size and yet seemed to devour twice as much fuel as him. "How much do need to consume?"

Starscream gave him an incredulous look as if he should already know who much a sparkling, or youngling or whatever Starscream claimed he was, needed to consume. "Two cubes." He said.

"A cycle!" Megatron exclaimed before he could help himself. Starscream would definitely need to go; it was too expensive to keep him fueled.

Starscream nodded, "I'll need more as I mature," he stated informatively.

Megatron stared. The council had always been complaining that fliers, or more specifically, seekers, were too uneconomic, they used it as an excuse for the strict laws on them.

Without thinking he handed the half full energon cube down to Starscream's level, letting tiny blue servos snatch it away greedily.

Between guzzling the fuel down, Starscream managed to continue talking.

"Are you going to train again today?" he asked curiously.

Megatron scowled as he crossed the room and selected a data-pad at random. Hoping that if he pretended he was doing something important the seeker would be quiet. "...Yes," he grunted after a while.

"This morning?"

"No, this afternoon."

"… Can I come and watch?"

"No."

Starscream finished off the energon and put the empty cube on the berth. He scrambled down from it, because it _was_ too high for him, and wandered over to the gladiator's side. Megatron sat down in a large chair by his desk, angling his frame away from the seeker every time Starscream tried to peak at what he was reading.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Starscream jumped on the spot, straining his neck cables at he tried to see over the giant mech's shoulder.

"What are reading?" he asked again, "I like reading."

Megatron merely grunted this time, now actually getting drawn into ancient Cybertronian poetry. He had a lot of belief in the power of the written word, not that he would ever let anyone know of course. He turned in his chair again as he heard Starscream run around to his over side.

"My creator used to take me to the library, because he couldn't be bothered to get me the data pad's I wanted. He used to let me stay there all cycle until it closed and then he'd come to pick me up again." Starscream told him. He decided to leave out the part about how sometimes his creator wouldn't come to pick him up. He managed to find his way home anyway though, so it was alright.

Megatron didn't reply at all this time.

Starscream decided to step up his game.

He clambered up onto Megatron's berth and ran along the length of it. The larger mech either didn't notice or didn't mind as he continued to study his data pad. He climbed from the berth up onto the desk and sat on the edge of it, now almost level with the gladiator.

"You don't talk much," he informed Megatron.

Megatron looked up to see the small seeker appear in front of him, he decided not to ask him how he'd gotten up onto the desk. "I believe you more than make up for it," he answered evenly, turning his attention back to the poetry.

"Are you shy?" came the youngling's questioning voice again.

"No." he replied, "I simply believe speaking when I have nothing of importance to say is unnecessary."

Starscream blinked, "I like talking."

Megatron rolled his optics, "I assumed you did."

There was silence for a moment too long and he looked back up again; not at all surprised that the seekerling was still there, watching him with silent curiosity. "Don't you have something to do?"

Starscream shook his helm.

But of course, he wouldn't have anything to do; Megatron still hadn't quite gotten around to kicking him out.

"I'm bored," the seeker muttered quietly.

"And I am busy," Megatron replied rather disinterestedly, looking away from the seeker. And that was his first mistake.

Starscream took Megatron's dismissal much in the same way as he did his creator's. He was clearly bothering the gladiator and that was a sure sign he needed to go off and entertain himself; assuming that Megatron's rule of 'do not leave the quarters without me' was only at night, then surely he'd be allowed to explore the rest arena in the middle of the cycle. He'd never seen one before after all.

Once he'd clambered down from the desk, Megatron still had his back to him, so it was fairly easy just to slip through the sliding door silently and unnoticed.

He happily trotted down the long, maze like underground set of hallways, until he came to a set of stairs. Assuming that these would lead up to the arena -like the set of steps near Megatron's quarters led out into the streets- this was where he needed to be. And the sounds of grunting and the clashing of armour on armour emitting from the top of the steps was just too promising.

Like a sparkling on his creation day, Starscream sprinted up the stairs, barely able to contain his excitement, mouth falling open in awe as the space around him opened up and brighter artificial lighting illuminated his face plates.

The arena was a massive circle, with a huge domed ceiling, large bright lights attached to it and rows upon rows of spectator seats leading up into it.

But the arena itself wasn't what caught his attention.

Gladiators. Most of them bigger than Megatron, but most of them uglier, burlier than and nowhere near as graceful as he was.

They threw themselves around, sparring with each other but not at all caring of damaging one another. Starscream watched in amazement as one gladiator, by far the largest and bulkiest, punched a slighter green mech's optic out so that it was literally hanging from its socket by a wire.

"Medic!" the green gladiator cried out, stumbling back, servos held out in front of him in submission.

The mech who had hit him laughed, cruelly, sadistically. Starscream had thought it was mildly funny, it was comical way the green mech had fallen flat on his aft when he'd been hit, but the sight of the optic hanging and the pain in his voice, that wasn't funny. It only seemed to make the larger gladiator laugh harder.

There was a noise behind Starscream and he jumped, just then releasing who had been called to the arena.

He moved out of the entrance, getting out of the way for when the creepy red mech entered the arena to tend to one of his patients –or victims. It was a mistake.

He moved out of the shadows and into the bright lights of the arena, revealing himself. He was too focused on the approaching medic to notice the sudden silence in the arena.

"Holy frag," a deep, amused voice called out behind him, "Is that a seeker?"

Starscream span on his heel to see a large group of gladiators all staring at him with different expressions on their faces. Some looked surprised, a few were glaring at him, but what worried him the most was the gladiator nearest to him, the large, rusty looking brown mech who had punched his comrade's optic out, who was smirking at him.

He backtracked quickly, heading towards the stairs.

"Oh, hello again."

And quickly ran forwards into the arena again at the sight of the approaching medic. He had two choices, perverted medic or psychopathic gladiator.

But they chose for him.

"Back off Axel!" the gladiator barked, moving forward and kicking out at the red medic, "Your patients over there!"

The medic –Axel?- looked between the gladiator and Starscream, before smirking to himself and bowing low, slinking backwards, his helm still lowered. The large brown mech then moved towards Starscream again, starting to corner him between the other gladiators and the stands.

One of the gladiators, an unfortunate orange color with a young face, called out in their direction, "Hey Sidepunch!" he shouted at the brown mech, "Pick on a mech your own size."

The gladiator laughed again, so did a few others, "I ain't picking on him!" he called back, earning a glare from the orange mech.

The mech continued to grin at him as he reached out and took Starscream's servo. The grip wasn't crushing so he stopped himself from struggling against him, he didn't want to anger him and end up losing an optic like the other mech had. The gladiators behind them were still watching, but none of them were doing anything.

"These pleasure drones are getting younger and younger," the brown mech muttered in disappointment, but a dirty smile crossed his face. "An expensive one though," he continued, and had the nerve to spin Starscream around, presumably to look at his wings, Starscream allowed it, tensing up in fear.

"Nice aft on him to," he commented and before Starscream could even blush in outrage, mortification or any other of the many emotions that crossed his processor at that moment, a hard and heavy servo slapped him across his backside.

He yelped, leaping away, servo coming down to clamp onto his stinging aft as he stared at the gladiator in horror, blushing as most of the others watching behind laughed.

"So who paid for ya?" the gladiator asked.

Starscream could only stare. Confused, scared, embarrassed.

"Oi!" the brown mech shouted, advancing towards him, "You deaf? Who ya with?"

"Meh-Megatron," Starscream managed to stutter, stepping back as fast as his thrusters could carry him, moving against the side of the ring.

The gladiator chuckled, "Wouldn't a taken him for a mech who'd let something as pretty as you out of his quarters."

Starscream bit back apprehension, Megatron hadn't let him out of his quarters. He could have told this mech that, but frankly he didn't want to speak to him at all. Maybe he should just say he was going back to Megatron quarters now, maybe he'd let him go. He should be able to find his way back.

He stepped backwards quickly, not taking his optics off the gladiator.

"I- I'm going back- I wasn't allowed-"

"I'll pay double." the gladiator said, "and I can promise ya, I can show you a far better time than Megs can."

Starscream doubted that. He'd only known this mech for a few klicks, but he knew he'd be far happier back with Megatron; even if he did ignore him in favour of reading.

He shook his helm, it was the only thing he could do.

The mech laughed again, but he wasn't at all amused, "I wasn't asking," he growled, moving forward quicker than Starscream would have expected and capturing his arm, "Ya' get paid all the same." he muttered in his audial as he pulled Starscream close.

Starscream pushed against him as his senses were flooded with the unknown gladiator. He stank of stale high grade and rust. His servos were grimy, oil made his paint sticky and he held him too tightly. Starscream could feel his armour denting under his colossal servos.

He opened his mouth to cry out when there was a sudden clang, and the crushing grip left Starscream as he heard the brown gladiator roar in fury and pain.

And he was gone.

Like he'd never been there.

Starscream blinked, and there in front of him was Megatron, who holding something that looked suspiciously like the larger brown mech's arm.

He didn't think about it though, nor did he look around in fear for the mech that had grabbed him, and had smelled bad, and had hit his aft, instead he rushed at Megatron, confident that his gladiator could and would protect him from everyone else in the arena now that he was here. His servos curled in to the gaps in his gladiator's thick armoured thigh and clung on.

Megatron threw down the dirty brown mech's arm, making sure to dent it again, and swiftly bent to lift the small seeker up off the ground. Starscream's small arms wound their way around his neck and clung on, his face burying in his shoulder plates, his short legs lifted, but weren't long enough to properly wrap around the larger mech's mid section, so Megatron supported him with a servo under his aft.

Starscream didn't look up at the arena as he was carried out of it. He heard voices, some sounded angry, calling and shouting as they left, but Megatron didn't seem bothered, so Starscream was determined not to be either.

The brisk walk back to Megatron's quarters wasn't long, so it wasn't too awkward, and Starscream didn't have time to dwell on how much trouble he'd be in. Whenever something went wrong it was his fault; that was what his creator had always told him anyway.

Once they entered in the calm sanctuary of the small quarters, Megatron began the task of trying to extract the seeker from his frame. For something so small and supposedly weak it was quite a challenge.

Eventually he managed to uncurl Starscream's fingers and place him on the berth. He needed to check him for injuries, make sure that slagger Sidepunch hadn't done anything before he had arrived. If he had, Megatron would need to go back to the arena and punch his helm in.

He tactfully ignored the miserable expression on the seeker's face as gave him a quick once over.

"You are fine," he said after a while, stating it more than actually asking Starscream if he was okay.

Starscream nodded his helm, confused more than scared now.

"He said he was going to pay me?" Starscream told Megatron, "Why?"

"It's nothing to do with you." Megatron answered sternly.

Starscream scowled, it clearly was. If there were credits to be had, he wanted it. He was about to voice this out loud when Megatron stopped him, leaning low to look him strictly in the optic.

"You _do not_ leave this room without me until I deem it safe to otherwise." he ordered the small seeker.

"Or what?" Starscream snapped defiantly.

Megatron leaned back, watching him carefully, "then the consequences of disobeying me will be punishment enough."

"You're not my sire; I don't have to listen to your rules."

Megatron smirked at him sadly; it was more of a quirk of his lips, "I am not giving you rules to follow, I am merely offering you my protection. It is your choice whether you take it or not, though I suggest you do. Unless of course, you'd rather I take you back outside and leave you with that mech from earlier."

Starscream grew cold at the thought, and shook his helm.

"Then I suggest you be quiet and do as you're told."

Starscream folded his arms over his cockpit crossly. Young face twisting into a scowl.

Megatron sighed, picking up the data pad he had been reading earlier and then tossing it down in frustration, unable to continue reading now. Starscream trotted forward to pick it up, flicking it on before Megatron could reach out and snatch it off him.

"Poetry?" Starscream said out loud as he danced away from Megatron keeping the data pad out of his reach this time. "Can I read it?" he asked.

Megatron blinked down at him. It was written in ancient Cybertronian, not at all a data pad for younglings.

"Can you?" he asked incredulously.

Starscream nodded his helm enthusiastically, and skipped back to the beginning of the pad, "I like reading."

Megatron still didn't believe him though, he could already tell the seeker was clever, but no youngling was _that_ clever.

"Read it out loud to me," he grunted at the seeker, seating himself down on the chair by his desk and Starscream laid on his front of the floor in front of him, thrusters lifting into the air playfully.

Starscream cleared his throat and started to read from the prologue, "Now as of old the Gods give mechs all good things, excepting only those that are baneful and injurious and useless. These, now as of old, are not gifts of the gods; mechs stumble into them themselves because of their own blindness and folly."

Megatron stared.

He really could read it.

Starscream paused in his reading, his thrusters stilling the air as he looked up at Megatron, "Do you want me to stop?"

Megatron shook his helm, "No, no… skip the prologue." He said, and Starscream happily scrolled through the data pad and began reading again.

And Megatron sat and listened, for how long he wasn't sure. The youngling's attention was unwavering as he read and not a single word threw him, his pronunciation was flawless, his pace was good. He read it how it was supposed to be read.

The cycle moved by quickly as he had Starscream read extract after extract of his data pads, all different genres of poetry and even novels, in many different long unused renditions of Cybertronian. Not one of them challenged the seeker in the slightest.

"When I look on you a moment, then I speak no more," Starscream read aloud from the data pad Megatron held for him, curled up on his gladiator's lap, helm resting on his chest as he continued tiredly, "But my glossa falls silent, and at once a delicate flame courses in my spark, and with my optics I see nothing, and my audials hum-"

He cut himself off with a loud yawn, and then Megatron checked the time.

Frag.

He had wasted the entire cycle away listening to Starscream. It was too late to turn the seeker out now. He lowered the data pad and looked at the younglings face, and wasn't surprised to see he was already falling into recharge, his inquisitive optics offline and his usually excited face peaceful. Megatron offlined the data pad and placed it on the desk and carefully stood, keeping one arm around Starscream shoulders and supporting his helm with his chest, he slipped his other servo under the seeker's thighs.

Starscream didn't stir and Megatron gently placed him on the small berth. He could stay one more night.

One more night wouldn't hurt.

X

He didn't have to open his optics to know who was poking him this time.

"Go back to recharge Starscream," he grunted into his berth, groaning at the irritating jabbing sensation occurring to his hip. "Starscream," he growled, lifting his helm up a few inches to scowl at the youngling.

Starscream was sat on the edge of his berth, that same miserable expression on his face again; one servo was clutching his lower cockpit.

"What?!" he hissed impatiently.

"I'm starving!" Starscream cried out dramatically, "You didn't fuel me."

Megatron bit down on his own glossa, fighting back the urge to snap at the little pest that it wasn't his responsibility to look after him and fuel him, let alone remember to do so, and at the very least a 'please' or 'thank you' every once and a while would be appreciated.

But Starscream continued to poke at him and pull sad faces, and Megatron knew he wasn't getting any recharge until the seeker had gotten his way.

He was definitely going tomorrow. First thing in the morning, he was out of here.

Once had had dragged himself down to the nearest energon dispenser, brought yet another cube with his rapidly dwindling credits, and taken said cube back to the seeker, Starscream was happily bouncing on his berth, awaiting his return.

"Down!" he barked at the seeker, holding the cube away until he was obeyed.

Starscream pulled a face but jumped down nonetheless, holding up his servos expectantly until the cube was placed in them. Megatron stepped around him and laid back down on his berth, wincing at the groan in his abused frame as he did so. He should have been training today, not been messing around with seeker younglings.

He glanced up when he felt movement next to him, and caught Starscream climbing up onto his berth… again.

"What?" asked Starscream innocently.

Megatron glared at him, lifting a servo to brush him away, "You know what. Down."

Starscream sent him an angry pout and parked himself down on the edge of the berth anyway, his expression clearly stating that he wasn't moving.

As tempting as it was simply to kick the seeker off the end of his berth and be done with it, if he damaged him he wouldn't have the spark to throw him out tomorrow. No, if he planned to get rid of Starscream in the morning the seeker had to be in prime condition. The idea that something could happen to him because of what he had done would play on his processor, whether he liked it or not.

He sat up and Starscream dived forward, tiny digits hooking around the edges of the berth and griping for dear life. Megatron paid the youngling's efforts to remain on the berth no mind and simply plucked the seeker up and carried him wriggling and whining back to the smaller berth, where he dumped him.

And he glared down at the seeker until the youngling relented.

Eventually Starscream gave a low whine and rolled over onto his front, covering his helm with his arms and pushing his face into the berth. He threw one of his thrusters over the edge of the berth as if to prove to Megatron that it really was too small for him.

Megatron ignored him and trudged back to his berth.

He glowered at Starscream's form on the berth for a few moments longer, suspicious, before laying back down and offlining his optics.

On the smaller berth Starscream peeked out from beneath his arm, glaring at the gladiator hogging the larger berth.

Megatron might have won this battle, but the war was far from over.

X

Megatron barely restrained himself from accidently on purpose rolling over and crushing the seeker clutching his servo on his berth next to him.

He had known this would happen.

He really _did_ need a cage to put the youngling in.

He was about to flick the seeker's wing to wake him up, when Starscream started to twitch. He paused in his movements to watch.

Starscream wings drooped and started to flutter, slowly at first but then in rapid, fitful bursts, his thrusters started to scrape up and down the berth and his helm turned from side to side, his mouth moving silently until light whimpers started to emit from him, gradually progressing to cries.

Megatron, having no idea what to do, lowered a servo and touched Starscream's wing.

Suddenly the seeker's optics shot open and he sat bolt upright on the berth, nearly head butting Megatron in the olfactory sensor.

Starscream panted rapidly, looking around frantically until his gaze met with Megatron's, and he saw the decidedly wet look to the seeker's bright, wide optics.

He had had a nightmare.

Starscream lowered his helm and subtly wiped away at his optics.

Megatron decided not to shout at him for getting in the berth with him this time.

"Are you hungry?" he asked automatically.

Starscream's face instantly lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then," he grumbled, deftly climbing over the top of the seeker to get out of the berth. He looked back at the patently waiting youngling before he stepped out of the room. He still didn't understand it; how could something so small need so much energon? And where did it all go?!

He looked back at his door warily as he headed up the corridor, but was fairly confident that yesterdays scare with Sidepunch was enough to keep the seeker inside his quarters for once. He rounded a corner and then instantly turned back again after catching a flash of orange armor.

"Hey! Hey! Megs!"

He growled, frag it he'd been caught.

He turned halfway to scowl in the approaching gladiator's direction. Steelstrut, a young but rowdy gladiator, came bounding towards him, only slightly wary of the dark look Megatron was sending him, "Er, I mean, Megatron, sir," he corrected himself, still taking small steps towards him.

Megatron grunted and then shoved past him to the energon dispenser, the sooner he got back to his quarters the sooner he could be sure Starscream hadn't disobeyed him again and wandered off. He really _did_ need to get a lock on the inside of the door.

No, Starscream was going today. He needed to stop thinking of the seeker as if he was staying.

"So," Steelstrut was still talking to him, following after him as he entered credits into the dispenser, "I was just wondering, ya know that little seeker from yesterday?"

Megatron's optics instantly darkened and he turned on Steelstrut, looming over him menacingly. He was quite disappointed, he had almost liked the younger mech; he hadn't thought he'd be just like every other sparkless fiend in this slag hole of an arena.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Steelstrut yelped, holding his servos out in front of him defensively, "I don't- I'm not- I didn't mean it like that! I was just worried about him is all."

Megatron stepped back and picked up his full cube, "It is none of your concern," he growled as he started his way back towards his quarters.

To his annoyance, Steelstrut continued to follow him.

Megatron sighed, there was once a time where no one, not even that mindless brute Sidepunch, would even so much as look in his direction. He had been new in the arena, but ever since his very first match he'd been well feared. Now, since Starscream's arrival, he just seemed to be getting more and more approachable.

First the fragging seeker, and now Steelstrut.

"Well, I wasn't actually all that concerned to be honest," Steelstrut admitted, bouncing up to his side, "It was more curiosity."

Megatron ignored him and walked faster.

"See, I've never seen a seeker before. Not with my own optics anyway," Steelstrut droned on, oblivious to Megatron's increasingly tense frame, "they're rare aren't they? So I was wondering, where the frag'd you get one?"

"Found him." Megatron grunted.

Steelstrut's optics widened in surprise, "What just like that? There just happened to be a seeker lying about Kaon that no one else had staked claim on?"

Megatron huffed, he was almost back at his quarters, and then he could shut the annoying orange pest out. "I do not _own_ him," he grumbled under his breath.

Steelstrut looked confused then, "Why'd do ya have him?"

Megatron didn't answer; he'd made it to his quarters.

"Can I see him?" Steelstrut asked again, trying to look over his shoulder as Megatron punched the code into his quarters.

The door slid back and Starscream's pleasantly smiling face was what greeted him. His optics slid from Megatron to where Steelstrut was standing and he frowned. "Who's that?" he asked, pointing up at the orange gladiator.

Megatron shoved Steelstrut out of view, ignoring the crash and small 'ow!' as the other mech tripped and smacked into the bulkhead outside. "No one," Megatron grunted as he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

He bent to hand the still frowning seeker the cube, which was taken absently as Starscream still stared at the closed door. "Didn't look like no one."

"Drink your cube." Megatron ordered, checking his internal chronometer. It was mid morning, by his own judgment he should be escorting the seeker out his door this very instant.

He glanced back at the youngling, who was sat on his berth, guzzling down his energon cube as his thrusters dangling over the edge of the berth swayed back and forth happily. Starscream caught him watching and lowered the half consumed cube to smile at him, "Thank you." He chirped.

Megatron visibly flinched, surprised, "What?"

"Thank you for the cube." Starscream repeated, gaze turning curious as he lifted the energon to his lips again, this time watching Megatron over the rim. Once he'd finished, he wiped the back of his servo across his mouth.

Unfortunately, before Megatron could start to work out how he was going to tell Starscream he had to go back to his creators or wherever he'd come from, the little seeker's mouth started going again.

"Can I come and watch you train today?"

"No."

Starscream's pleasant mood vanished instantly, "Why?!" he whined, jumping down from the berth to scowl up at him.

"Because I said so," Megatron growled.

The little brat had the audacity to stamp his tiny thruster, "That's not a reason!"

Megatron growled again, his temper already frayed; lack of recharge, pestering gladiators and now a spoilt little seeker who wasn't used to being told 'no'.

"I don't have to justify my orders to a sparkling," Megatron hissed, turning away from him.

That, more than anything, seemed to rile the seeker up, "I'm not a sparkling!" he shrieked, and Megatron winced at the audial shattering noise. He hadn't thought it possible for vocalizers to reach such a pitch. "And why do I need to listen to _you_?"

Megatron's optics twitched at the snide tone. He didn't appreciate being spoken down to by anyone, especially a sparkling one fifth his size. "If you had an inclining of intelligence or respect you'd be able to decipher for yourself _why_ you should be listening to me." He snapped, optics flaring as he glared down at the seeker.

Starscream clearly hadn't heard the menacing edge to Megatron's tone, because he threw his arms down in frustration. "You're not my sire!" he shrieked obnoxiously, pulling a face, "You can't tell me what to do!"

"Precisely!" Megatron thundered, finally having enough, "You're not my responsibility! I don't _have _to let you stay here, Starscream, I don't _have_ to refuel you. So why don't you go back to where you came from if you don't like it here!"

Starscream remained where he was, staring up at him with wide, shocked optics. The shouting had started too suddenly for him to have understood he had gone too far.

"Well!" Megatron shouted cruelly when he hadn't moved, "What are you waiting for? Get out!"

Starscream continued to stare, spark thumping in his chest as he fought back the panic rising in his frame. Was Megatron really kicking him out? Before he could stop himself lubricant started to form in his optics, he tried to look away but he knew looking down would only cause the tears to fall faster.

Megatron was still glaring at him, and Starscream couldn't help it when he finally sniffed, fighting back a sob.

Now look what he had done. Megatron hated him. He'd have to go back into the streets and starve to death, or get kidnapped, or raped, or attacked, or offlined or worse, the authorities might find him.

Seeing the tears leaking down the seeker's face Megatron's expression softened, he watched the seeker dismally, realization finally setting in, "You don't have anywhere to go do you?"

Starscream sobbed, shaking his helm, "rah-ran away." he managed to gasp out.

There was a deep sigh as the large gladiator moved back to sit on the berth, his helm held in his servos. He looked up, expression considerate as he gestured with a finger for Starscream to come close.

Starscream, still slightly shaken from the shouting and confused by the lack of violence to follow, didn't move. His creator had done this before, had pretended to be calm, had pretended to want to hug him, it was only when he was harshly pulling on Starscream's wings had the little seeker realized his true intentions.

"Come," Megatron called to him softly, servo extended out to him, "I am not sparkless enough to send a homeless sparkling out into the streets."

Starscream blinked. Did that mean-?

He studied the gladiator's face intensely, though he was frowning, as usual, his optics were calm and soft. Starscream decided to take a chance simply because this mech, who was admittedly twice the size and probably ten times as strong as his creator, had hurt him yet.

As soon as he was within arm's reach, Megatron didn't suddenly grab at him like his creator did. And Starscream waited a moment longer before moving even closer. Megatron didn't touch him, didn't _try_ to touch him and Starscream allowed himself to calm down. He wasn't going to hurt him.

He took the servo extended towards him with one of his own smaller blue ones, small enough to curl around just one of Megatron's digits.

The gladiator gestured to the berth next to him and Starscream nodded, moving around to sit himself down next to Megatron, still grasping his finger tightly.

"Where are your creators?" The larger mech's deep voice asked.

Starscream shrugged.

"You don't know?" Megatron asked.

Starscream squeezed his finger tighter, he could lie to his sire, had done numerous occasions, but he wasn't sure if he could to Megatron, "No." he whispered, staring at the opposite wall miserably, "My sire was arrested."

"Why?"

Starscream shrugged again, and thankfully, this time Megatron didn't question it.

"But where is your carrier? I heard seekers were very over protective of their sparklings."

Starscream didn't even bother reminding the gladiator that he wasn't a sparkling anymore; he had never heard that.

"Gone." He muttered, because he truly didn't know where.

Megatron sighed heavily, and the loud noise caused the seeker to squeeze his finger again.

"You can't stay here, Starscream," the gladiator said solemnly, and Starscream's bottom lip wobbled, because he didn't know why not. "It's no place for a spark- youngling."

"Is it because I didn't listen?" Starscream gasped, grabbing Megatron's servo with his other hand now, "I promise I'll listen. I'm sorry I didn't!"

"I'll take you to a Care Centre," Megatron said, looking away from the seeker's distressed face before it broke his resolve, "They'll look after you until your sire is released."

Starscream shook his helm. Megatron didn't understand, the Care Centres were the very place he had been avoiding by coming here in the first place, and even _if_ his sire was ever released, he would never be allowed to live with him again.

"Please," Starscream begged, climbing to his knees and shuffling closer to the larger mech, his servo still grasped between his, "Please don't send me there, I'll be good."

Tears had started to leak from his optics again and this time Megatron couldn't look away.

A few more nights couldn't hurt, could they?

X


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream was sat in the corner, his out of proportion wings hitched high and his helm lowered, sulking and most likely embarrassed after his little episode. He was too old to be crying, sparklings cried for Primus's sake, and he was nearly an adult.

Megatron didn't seem to understand his embarrassment or desire to curl into a ball in the corner of the room, though, and was still trying to coax him into talking again. Starscream ignored the stupid gladiator, growing more and more annoyed as the clicks passed. It didn't help that Megatron had a dumb looking smirk plastered across his face either, it wasn't funny.

But Megatron was finding it all too amusing. Starscream, despite his efforts to seem otherwise, was an endearing sight with his young faceplates scrunched into such a furious expression, scowling at the wall he was facing.

Eventually, Megatron managed to distract Starscream with some of his data pads, most of which the grumpy seeker had scoffed at and muttered about how they were beneath him.

Even though they had already come to an agreement, Megatron was still subtle about walking to the corner of the room to collect his weapons before his training session. Starscream might have promised to behave, but Megatron didn't put it past him to kick up a fuss and try and use his persuasive charms to try and come despite already being told no, several times. Either way, he didn't announce his business as he left the room, and surprisingly Starscream, who had a look in his optics that said he most definitely knew where he was going anyway, merely muttered a quiet goodbye; far more occupied with the data pad he had previously told Megatron was boring.

X

It was yet another bad practice session for Megatron. Sidepunch's death glares from across the arena as he pummelled his opponent with an unnecessary amount of force did nothing to help. Not that he was bothered in the slightest about what Sidepunch might try to do to him, it was the tiny seeker left back in his quarters that concerned him.

If Starscream were to 'escape' again, any of these pit fighters, all considerably larger and stronger than the seeker, could easily take advantage of him. And Sidepunch might even deliberately seek him out as a form of revenge.

He would definitely need to rewire his door panel and have it lock on both sides now. Whether he liked it or not, it looked like Starscream would be staying a while.

He had no idea how he was going to afford to keep fuelling the youngling, nor how he was going to be able to simply stand his presence in his quarters for…how long?

What the frag was wrong with him? He'd let the seeker stay until- until when exactly!? Until his sire was released? Until he found some other moron to dump him off on? Until he was old enough to look after himself in Primus only knew how many vorns?!

Even as the thought it he knew he wouldn't send Starscream off with just anyone though, he didn't know anyone he trusted enough to actually keep the seeker safe, and he wanted him kept safe.

Slag, he could _not_ have a sparkling running around his quarters, or anywhere in the arena really. A youngling wasn't safe around these mechs – a youngling wasn't safe around _him._

But he wasn't safe out there, in the streets, either.

"Megatron!" A familiar voice called across the arena and knocked him from his musings. He lowered his weapons as he looked up to see a dark mech approaching.

He heard a sigh from his opponent, barely restraining himself from doing the same as Clench approached. The greedy, selfish owner of the Gladiatorial arena; no one liked him. Including Megatron.

The other gladiators were subtle in getting out of Clench's way and avoiding his gaze as he strode purposefully across the pit, narrowing yellow optics when they focused on Megatron.

"Clench," Megatron said, barely managing to keep his tone respectable.

The fool smirked at him, "How'd ya like to join me for a drink at Maccadams tonight? There's something we have to discuss."

For a moment Megatron's spark thumped. Did Clench know about Starscream?

Frag.

"I am afraid I will have to decline-"

"It's not a request Megatron," Clench interrupted him, still smirking, a nasty glint in his yellow optics, "I'll see you there in a joor." He said before turning around, pausing to glance back over his shoulder, optics darkening, "Won't I?"

Megatron grit his dentas together and gripped his swords tighter, but nodded nonetheless, watching Clench swagger off with a sense of disgust. As if he needed more to worry about.

It turned out he might as well have said, 'it can't get any worse' as he returned to his quarters only to discover it could.

The room was empty.

He wasn't sure which emotion he felt the stronger, blind fury that the little fragger would deliberately disobey him again or spark-stopping fear that the tiny defenceless seeker was loose in the arena…again.

He didn't discard his weapons as he whirled back around into the corridor. Sprinting back towards the other gladiator's quarters.

He caught sight of Sidepunch just as the mech was entering his quarters, and stepping through the threshold. Megatron was quick to leap behind him, optics hurriedly scanning both the other mech and the room for any signs of his seeker.

"Hey!" Sidepunch shouted as soon as he saw him, completely oblivious to Megatron's flustered state and the fact that he wasn't looking anywhere much higher than a couple of feet off the ground, "I've got a bolt to pick with you!"

Megatron ignored him, too busy being both mentally relieved that Starscream hadn't ended up in the mech's clutches and panicked because he had wasted time coming here when the seeker could be anywhere else and in Primus only knew what danger. Without a second glance at the large brown mech advancing on him Megatron rushed out the room again.

"That's right! You better run!"

Megatron scowled to himself, he would have to rectify that little misunderstanding later by tearing the morons other arm off. Right now Starscream was the priority.

The next stop was the med bay. He burst in - shocking both occupants of the room - wincing as a shriek of pain grated his audials caused by Axel accidentally impaling his patient with a particularly gruesome looking medical tool.

The medic was not at all remorseful, "Megatron, what a sur-"

"Where is he!?" Megatron roared, advancing into the room and shouting in the smaller mech's face. Though he was incredibly relieved that the medic didn't have the seeker either –he had been half dreading the scene he might have walked in on if he had- but he didn't have time for this. He had to find Starscream.

Axel tripped over his own pedes as he retreated backwards, shoulders hunched high, servos held up, "Please, Megatron, I don't know-"

"Starscream! The seeker!" Megatron snapped, Axel knew perfectly well who he was talking about, he could see the amusement in the creepy mechs optics.

Axel then smirked, "Oh, lost him, have you?"

Megatron snarled at the perverse tone and backhanded the medic across the face, sending him backwards into the berth containing his half conscious patient. He wished he could just crush the medic and rid the arena of him, but not many gladiatorial fighters had medics and they were privileged with Axel, even if he was an utter deviant.

But he swore to Primus if he ever touched Starscream all bets were off.

He was wasting his time here, and he was running out of places to look, and he was supposed to be meeting Clench at Maccadams Old Oil House.

If Starscream wasn't offline, seriously injured or crying when he finally found him then the seeker was in for it.

"Starscream!" He shouted, in the middle of the corridor, looking down in both directions, having no idea which way to go, "Starscreeeaaam!"

"This what you're looking for?" Came a soft but masculine voice from behind him.

Megatron whirled around on the spot. Optic's widening as he took in the sight before him. There was Steelstrut, in all his orange glory, smiling sheepishly at him and stooping as he held the hand of tiny red, white and blue seeker who was too preoccupied with the rust stick hanging out of his mouth to say anything. He raised his free servo, which clutched a bunch more of them and smiled at him around the treat in his mouth.

All he could do was stare for a moment, before finally coming to his senses, striding forward and wrenching Starscream's servo out of the other gladiators, giving Steelstrut a good shove backwards for good measure as he pushed Starscream behind him. He looked between the both of them, unsure as to who should be dealt with first.

Steelstrut's awkward shuffles backwards decided for him. He snarled, advancing on the other gladiator, feeling some sense of satisfaction as he intimidated the smaller mech into freezing on the spot. Starscream stumbled slightly as he was dragged behind him, his wrist still caught in Megatron's unrelenting grip.

"I told you stay away," he growled in a deep, menacing voice.

Steelstrut stuttered for a moment, wide, anxious optics flickering back to the seeker still too busy happily sucking on his rust sticks to take notice of the unfolding drama. "I - he was alone. I thought I'd pick 'im up before someone – ya know,"

Megatron's scowl merely deepened, his optics shifting to Starscream again as the thought that he might have been hurt in some way entered his processor. He wasn't, and Megatron bent down to snatch the rust sticks from his hand.

"Hey!" Starscream gasping, finally pulling his half finished treat from his mouth. He tried to jump up and claim the other sticks back but Megatron held them up and away.

"Where did you get these?" he growled, already knowing the answer.

As he suspected Starscream's optics flittered to Steelstrut, who had the decency to look away sheepishly. Reluctantly, he turned his scowl back to the youngling.

"Where have you been!" he snapped menacingly.

Starscream merely shrugged and, to Megatron's chagrin, was not at all intimidated, "Around." He said offhandedly.

Megatron clenched the servo that wasn't gripping the seeker's wrist and tried to keep control of his steadily growing temper. "Starscream," he growled in warning.

The seeker looked up at him and had the audacity to give him a mockingly unconcerned look, "What?!"

"Um?"

A small, nervous sounding voice reminded Megatron that they weren't alone. He glanced up at Steelstrut, absently wondering why he hadn't left yet, "What!?"

"He was with me, I found him wandering around outside the arena," Steelstrut supplied, and Starscream pulled a thunderous expression at having been betrayed.

"Sell out…"he muttered under his breath just as Megatron turned back on him, and winced as his wrist was squeezed. He lowered his helm so he didn't have to look at the larger gladiator's furious expression, "Sorry."

Megatron growled, sorry wasn't good enough and he didn't have the time to deal with him. He had ten breems now to sprint down to Maccadams and he still had no idea what to do with the seeker. It was abundantly clear he couldn't leave the menace in his quarters unattended. He simply couldn't trust the seeker not to wander off again, however, he couldn't bring him _with _him.

Just as he was contemplating the pros and cons of locking the youngling in a supply room until he got back, he noticed the awkwardly shuffling mech who still hadn't left. The one gladiator who had spent time alone with the seeker and hadn't terrified him, something he had not managed at first, the one gladiator that he might be able to trust, despite his obvious lack of intelligence.

"You," he snapped rudely, pointing at the orange gladiator.

Steelstrut jumped, "Me?" he said before he could help himself.

Megatron narrowed his optics at him, "I have business elsewhere." He dragged Starscream forward with him and pushed him towards the mech, "Guard him for me."

Steelstrut's mouth opened and closed several times before he perked up, optics brightening, "**R**eally?" he said excitedly.

Megatron frowned again, though his enthusiasm was concerning. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to be charged to watching a youngling.

Before he could thoroughly threaten the younger gladiator about what would happen to him should Starscream have so much as an accident, he was interrupted by the cause of the problem itself.

"I don't need a babysitter!" his screeching voice burst out. There was a sharp clang indicating that the seeker had stamped his thruster. "I can look after myself."

Megatron's left optic twitched.

"I- I yeah, I'll look after him." Steelstrut said happily, smiling down at the glowering seeker.

Megatron refrained from telling the younger gladiator that it wasn't a request and he'd be watching the youngling regardless of whether he wanted to or not. Five breems until his meeting with Clench.

"I'm a mech, frag it!" Starscream was still complaining, tugging at the wrist Megatron held captive, "And why can't I come?"

"Shut. Up." Megatron hissed menacingly.

Starscream pulled an even sourer expression but, thankfully, was smart enough to shut his mouth. Megatron shuffled around in his subspace for a moment before pulling out a small device. He knelt and pressed it into Starscream's servo.

"Here," he murmured, casting suspicious glances towards Steelstrut as he leant closer to the youngling. Starscream flipped the device over in his servos, looking at it curiously, "It's an external comm. link." Megatron explained.

Starscream scowled at him, "I know what it is!" he snapped, he wasn't stupid after all.

Megatron ignored his tone, he was late. "You will call me if anything happens, anything at all."

Starscream rolled his optics, "Can I have my rust sticks back now?" he said impatiently.

Megatron flicked one at him, sub-spacing the rest and sending Starscream a look that clearly stated he was lucky to be given one back at all. "I will not be gone long," he managed to say in a tone that was both reassuring to Starscream and threatening to Steelstrut as he stood to his full height again.

He sent one last intimidating scowl Steelstrut's way before finally striding off down the corridor.

Steelstrut waited all of three seconds before turning to Starscream, "So… what do ya wanna do?"

Starscream's answering smirk was not at all reassuring.

X

Megatron left his comm. link in his servo, too paranoid to keep it in his subspace lest he miss Starscream trying to give him a call. That Steelstrut was too brightly coloured for him to really be trusted. Perhaps he should have locked the seeker in a supply room anyway.

He scowled at the empty seat next to him. And to think he had been concerned about being late, it was ten breems into their elapsed meeting time and there was still no sign of Clench. He gestured for the bartender to get him a drink, knowing that he probably couldn't afford it, but felt that he was well deserving of it after Starscream's recent performances. He wasn't sure how much more is nerves could take.

His drink was already half finished by the time Clench's arrogant voice boomed across the bar. Several mech's turned towards the source of the disturbance and Megatron's optics darkened another degree.

"Megatron!" Clench called, already sounding half over energized.

"You're late." Was his only reply.

Clench didn't seem the least bit concerned, not even bothering to offer up and excuse, simply leaning over the bar and ordering two drinks, "D'ya wanna drink, it's on me."

Megatron didn't bother to turn him down; he had already bought it anyway. He would just have to be careful, he didn't want to have to stumble back to Starscream over-charged. He might end up inadvertently adopting another youngling from the streets.

"What do you want?" He growled, deciding to get straight to business.

Clench waved his servo at Megatron, "Hang on, hang on!" he said, downing almost half of his drink in one, "There's no rush."

Megatron scowled at his cube. There was a rush; he might have just left his youngling charge in the servos of a complete psychopath in disguise. There was only so long he could watch Clench chug down high grade like he was created to do it, his optics focused on the room behind the other gladiator.

The large vid screen mounted high on the wall just over Clench's shoulder was showing the planet-wide news. It wasn't broadly watched in this city state, mostly because any and all news in Kaon was bad news and no one else, least of all the wealthier, happier city states such as Iacon, watching to know about it.

They were already bored with the daily riots.

But the words 'Vosian Heir' caught Megatron's attention. It was old news. The current seeker sovereign, a stunning femme painted in shining blues and silvers, was appealing for her lost sparkling again. It had been vorns since the kidnapping had taken place, but by the looks of it the lead suspect who had, until recently, been presumed offline, had been arrested, stirring the up the investigation again.

But apparently, even under interrogation, the kidnapper wasn't talking.

There was something vaguely familiar about the way her optics narrowed as she glided away at the end of the appeal. Very Starscream-like; but then again, all seeker's looked the same to him.

"Seekers," Clench scoffed next to him, obviously watching the vid screen too, "They never give up. It's probably dead by now."

Megatron turned away from the vid screen, he couldn't see how the sovereign could ever stop looking for her sparkling. After all, hadn't he just been rushing around the arena like a lunatic looking for his own –if only temporary- sparkling? And he'd only known the irritating glitch a few cycles.

"I want to sign you up for the real fights Megatron."

Megatron blinked, Clench's voice bringing him back to the present. It took him a moment to realize what was being asked of him.

"Kill or be killed?"

Clench nodded, smirking over the rim of his cube, "Matches to the death."

He didn't need to think the offer over. "No." he said firmly.

Clench actually looked surprised, slamming down his cube, "What?! C'mon, it's not like you're going to lose."

"It's killing."

"Well… sorta," Clench said awkwardly, "Listen, c'mon. I need a fighter for these matches, have you any idea how much money is put into these fights?"

"Not interested." He said, pushing his half finished cube away from him and making to get up.

"Think of the credits!" Clench shouted desperately before he could leave.

Megatron paused, "How much credits?"

If he had seen the victorious smirk pulling at Clench's lips he might have changed his mind, "Triple pay."

It was too good an opportunity to pass up. He had to do it. Starscream needed fuel and he had used just about all of his savings. If his pay was tripled he'd have more than enough to keep the seeker and himself fueled.

"These fights are between other gladiatorial arenas?" he asked, just to confirm. He was pretty positive that he wouldn't be able to ruthlessly rip apart the mechs he had spent every cycle since he got out of the mines training with… except maybe Sidepunch.

"Of course," Clench simpered, gesturing for him to sit back down again. "I wouldn't pit you against my own mechs."

Megatron waited a second more before sitting down, his decision finally made. "Fine," he growled, "I'll do it."

X

"This is a bad idea." Steelstrut said for the seventh time since the seeker one third his age had somehow managed to convince him into this.

Starscream shook his tiny helm and pointed up to the paint can he wanted, "No it isn't. You admitted yourself your paint is horrible."

Steelstrut shrunk into himself, wondering how someone so young could make him feel so inadequate so casually, "Yeah but… my creators picked this colour." He said pathetically as he reached up and lifted the paint off the shelf. "And this is stealing."

"I don't like Axel," Starscream explained, as if that somehow justified the action of theft from the med bay.

"But Clench owns the med bay." Steelstrut explained, beginning to prize the lid of the paint tin off.

"Who's Clench?"

"I just told you," Steelstrut muttered impatiently, "the mech that owns this place." He lifted the lid, "Oh… I don't think this colour will suit me."

Starscream clambered up on top of the med bay berth and leaned over to glance inside the paint tin. "Yes it will," he said, already shuffling around, looking for painting implements. Steelstrut swallowed, half hoping someone would walk into the med bay and catch them so he could avoid the paint disaster that was inevitably about to happen all over him.

"Er, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Steelstrut asked the youngling again, anxiously, although he was already fairly sure the seeker didn't.

Starscream nodded his helm absently, still looking around, "We need a spray gun." He said.

Steelstrut took a nervous step backwards, "…Gun?"

"There it is!" Starscream cried triumphantly, jumping down from the berth, causing Steelstrut to wince as he hit the hard floor with a loud thud. He picked himself up and rushed towards a rather… _intimidating _piece of equipment. "I think this is it," Starscream murmured to himself. "Put the paint in here!" He ordered Steelstrut, patting a large black plastic tub attached to the spray gun.

Steelstrut obediently did as he was told, despite the little voice in the back of his processor that asked him why he was obeying a youngling. Wasn't he supposed to be in charge here?

Starscream then lifted the spray gun, aiming for his chassis, "Hold still!" he snapped, struggling to hold the gun which was about his size, steady.

"I am holding still," Steelstrut argued back, "it's you who's wobbling."

Starscream didn't listen though, his digit pushing down on the trigger. A jet of dark, metallic blue paint burst from the nozzle. But none of it hit Steelstrut. Starscream dropped the gun before he overbalanced with it and glanced up to admire the long blue streak he'd left on the ceiling.

"Oops…"Steelstrut whispered next to him as he too opened his optics to find the room, and not himself, covered in blue paint.

Starscream immediately turned on him, "I told you to hold still!"

A sudden, loud bang echoed from somewhere deep beneath the arena and they both froze, silent and unmoving as they strained their audials for further noises.

Eventually Steelstrut broke out in a nervous whisper, which did nothing to alleviate Starscream's unease, "I think we should leave."

Starscream nodded enthusiastically, wondering how long Megatron had been gone and when he was likely to return. "Will we get in trouble for the ceiling?" he asked as he carelessly dropped the spray gun. It clanged loudly as it hit the floor causing his temporary guardian to wince.

Steelstrut shook his helm, a cheeky grin slipping across his young face, "Not if they don't know it was us." He strode across the med bay and stuck his helm out of the doorway, glancing both ways before gesturing with a servo for the seeker to follow.

Starscream obediently trotted after him, mimicking a security check of his own before stepping out after the taller mech, "Megatron will know," He muttered pessimistically, "he always knows when I'm lying."

Steelstrut paused to look down at him, "Hey, if you don't say anything to him about it, you can't lie."

Starscream's faceplates scrunched up at that. He was sure he had come across a word for doing that. Omission. He decided not to inform Steelstrut that Megatron could tell when he did things like that as well and made a mental note to work on his body language.

"So…"Steelstrut said casually, his arms swinging by his sides as he walked, "What do ya wanna do now?"

Starscream stared at him. He had never met someone so untroubled and carefree in his life before, and despite the fact that he was a prime example of the type of stupidity he couldn't usually tolerate, Starscream was starting to like him.

"Do you have more of those rust sticks?" he asked hopefully, smiling up at his new and, although stupid, admittedly cool friend. Being a gladiator automatically made someone cool after all. "I've never had them before you gave me some."

A hesitant expression crossed Steelstrut's face then, "Er… well, but since Meg's sorta confiscated the others I don't think I should be giving you anymore without asking him first."

Starscream scowled, since when did Megatron get to dictate what he consumed? "You don't need his permission. He's not my sire." He informed the orange mech impatiently.

Steelstrut, miraculously, held his ground, "Yeah but he's looking after ya."

Starscream's scowl deepened even further, "I can look after myself!" He snapped.

Steelstrut snorted loudly, "Yeah right, you're just a sparkling."

"I'm almost a mech!" Starscream shouted, now completely offended. Steelstrut laughed at him, reaching out to place his hideously orange servo atop his helm, Starscream furiously shook him away.

"No you're not!" Steelstrut chuckled, gesturing down at him, "Look at you. I could use you as a foot rest."

Starscream grit his dermas in fury. How dare this utter moron talk down to him like this! He was smarter than most full grown mechs! Why the frag shouldn't he be treated like one.

With a furious growl, trying to imitate the menacing ones Megatron could emit, he drew his thruster back and kicked the young gladiator in the shin.

Steelstrut jumped, his laughter abruptly cutting off as he looked down at the scowling seeker who was in the midst of pulling his leg back in preparation of another kick.

"Hey!" He shouted, leaping back before he received another dent. He pointed at the youngling angrily.

"Stop that, it's naughty!"

Starscream nearly blew a circuit at being addressed in such a patronizing manner; Naughty! Naughty!? He hadn't been called naughty since… he couldn't remember _ever _being called naughty. His creator had certainly never insulted him by speaking in such a condescending tone to him.

But he never really recalled being verbally reproached by his creator, anyway.

He opened his mouth as was about to shriek the rudest word he knew at the orange mech when he was cut off by someone clearing their intakes behind him before he could say much more than, "FRA-"

He whirled on the spot and shrank into himself as he looked up. Megatron's stern, un-amused faceplates looked back down at him. All anger and indignation he felt towards Steelstrut melted away as he watched Megatron's mouth plates slowly but surely pull down.

He was angry.

"Um-"

"What," Megatron suddenly snapped, optics flying to something over his head before he could offer much more of an explanation, "Is he doing wandering the corridors!?"

It took Starscream a moment to realize Megatron was speaking to Steelstrut. Deciding that meant the larger gladiator wasn't angry with him and he was safe, for now at least, Starscream rushed around Megatron's legs to stand behind them. Perhaps the older mech would think whatever he had witnessed of the seeker's temper tantrum had been Steelstrut fault and he'd get away with it.

He might even be able to coerce Megatron into giving him some of those rust sticks back.

"He was bored," An uncomfortable looking Steelstrut tried to defend himself, rubbing a servo across the back of his neck cables. "I was just showing him around."

The deep growl rumbled through Megatron's frame sent a shudder through Starscream, but he stayed behind the silvery grey mech, trying to picture the murderous look Steelstrut must have been on the receiving end of.

"And what if someone had come by?" Megatron snapped, barely stopping himself from approaching the smaller gladiator and twisting something off his frame. He kept his temper in check however, reluctant to show such violence to the impressionable seeker behind him. "How could you have defended him?"

Both Steelstrut and Starscream were momentarily confused as to why someone would attack them deep beneath the arena in what was considered to be one of the safest, most secure places to live in all of Kaon. The orange gladiator could only gawk wordlessly and he tried to think what could have been the correct reply.

Megatron then whirled on Starscream, "And what on Cybertron were you doing?" he snapped, dark optics pinning him down.

Starscream started playing with his digits and couldn't seem to decide whether to look at Megatron or to the wall next to them.

Unfortunately, Steelstrut, who really couldn't seem to help being a tattletale, answered for him, "He was throwing a tantrum because I said he couldn't have anymore rust sticks."

Megatron didn't bother to turn at look at the other gladiator as he said and merely arched an optical ridge at the flustered looking youngling he was looming over, "Really now" he purred, "and to think I thought only sparklings threw tantrums."

Starscream couldn't prevent the sudden heating of his cheek plates, he looked down to hide his embarrassment and anger.

Megatron turned back to Steelstrut and graced the younger mech with a nod, which was returned gratefully before he rushed off down the corridor, clearly relieved to still have all four of him limbs attached.

Megatron looked down at the sulking seeker next to him, and barely stifled a sigh.

"Come," he murmured, gently nudging the youngling forwards in the direction of his quarters, "It's late."

Starscream pouted up at him, "No it's not." He argued.

Megatron narrowed his optics and pushed the seeker ahead, more firmly this time, "It is for you."

Starscream deliberately slowed his pace, probably to irritate Megatron even more, and it didn't help that the seeker's legs were so short anyway, making his pace considerably slower than Megatron's to start with. The Gladiator was not at all a patient mech.

"You had better move Starscream," He growled at the seeker whom was barely shuffling his thrusters, "Or I'll have no choice but to carry you back."

He reached forward and Starscream leapt ahead of him with a small shriek. To Megatron's surprise it was one of laughter, not fear. He stared after the youngling as he bounced up the corridor, looking over his shoulder at him every few bounds.

It was then that he realized if he did get a move on he was going to lose sight of his charge.

"Starscream!" he called after the seeker as the youngling started to sprint, his short stubby sparkling legs moving surprisingly fast for someone so small.

Of course, as fast as his short stubby sparkling legs could move, they were no match for Megatron's long purposeful strides. He caught up to the seeker easily; the tricky part, he soon discovered, was actually getting hold of him.

Seekers were damnably agile creatures.

After a moment of fumbling around and cursing under his breath as a ridiculously over excited seeker ran between his legs, he finally managed to grab a servo full of youngling.

"It's too early!" Starscream protested loudly as he was lifted off the ground by his gladiator, likely to prevent further escape attempts, and kept captive between a firm arm and broad chest plates.

"I do not care." Megatron rumbled sparklessly, hitching him a little higher as he stooped to enter the access code to his quarters.

"I'm not going to recharge!" Starscream called out again, crossing his arms as effectively as he could with his cockpit wedged between Megatron's armor plating.

"I suppose I'll have to eat all those rust sticks myself then." Megatron said with mock disappointment.

Starscream immediately perked up. He'd almost forgotten about the rust sticks.

"Can I have them back now?" He asked as he was carefully dumped onto his small berth. Scrambling forward and twisting his face into the most innocent pleading expression he could.

Megatron was intelligent enough to know not to be fooled by it. "If you want them back you are going to earn them by behaving."

The complete one-eighty the seeker's expression took was amusing enough to make Megatron smirk.

"Which means you are going to spend the entire recharge cycle in your own berth," he continued on, taking great pleasure in the horrified appearance the seeker wore, "and you you're not going to leave this room unless I say otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"

Starscream glowered at him for a while, considering the up and downs of defying the gladiator.

Eventually he slumped, the scowl slipping from his face to be replaced with a look of sad defeat. He nodded, "Okay." He said quietly.

Megatron drew back, satisfied, "Good." He said pulling something from his subspace and handing it to the seeker.

Starscream looked up to see what it was, and blinked twice in surprise before gasping, smile stretching across his face and optics lighting up. He quickly snatched the rust stick from Megatron's servo and stuck it in his mouth.

"That was for not arguing." Megatron smirked, finding it oddly endearing the way Starscream's wings flicked back and forth in happiness as the seeker smiled around his treat at him.

After an unnecessary amount of time he finally managed to tear his optics away from the youngling, striding the short distance across the room to the control panel. It was an issue he could no longer put off, or delude himself into thinking wasn't necessary. Starscream was staying. For how long; he didn't know, but the youngling only needed to get out once to run into the wrong gladiator in the halls.

"What are you doing?" Starscream's high, suspicious voice called across the room.

Megatron glanced over his shoulder to see the seeker had already consumed his treat and was straining his neck cables to try and see what the gladiator was looking at.

Megatron decided he could wait at least until the morning. He woke before Starscream, unless the seeker was in need of fuel, and he hadn't yet wandered off in the middle of the recharge cycle. With the exception of sneaking into his berth at Primus only knew what time in the night. Starscream was relatively well behaved once he'd settled.

"Get on your berth and I will fetch you a cube." He said, ignoring the youngling's question as he pressed the door panel.

He only caught a glimpse of the seeker awkwardly jumping up onto the berth before the door slid shut behind him. He smirked to himself, perhaps the promise of rust sticks really was enough to get the seeker to behave. He'd definitely have to invest in some more, once Clench had paid him that was.

He was quick to get back to his room after filling two cubes, knowing very little succeeded in entertaining Starscream long enough to keep him put; even with the promise of rewards. He was unashamedly relived when he entered to find the young seeker obediently waiting for his return. He handed the cube over wordlessly, and found himself already used to the way Starscream snatched it greedily, guzzling it as he always did… almost as if he were afraid it was going to be taken away.

Not for the first time he found himself wondering what Starscream's sire had been like, or more importantly, why he had been arrested.

He placed a servo on the top of Starscream's helm, stroking the smooth, delicate young seeker affectionately before flinching back with a mildly stunned expression, clenching and unclenching his servo as if he'd burnt it. The seeker didn't notice; too busy gulping his cube. Megatron barely stopped himself from pulling the cube back and reproaching Starscream before the youngling made himself purge.

He stepped away and returned to his own berth, sipping at his cube and contemplating as he watched Starscream finish his energon and carelessly throw his empty cube to the floor. He sighed into his energon and narrowed his optics at the seeker fidgeting around on the opposite berth.

"Are you going to recharge now?" Starscream asked him, finding a comfortable enough position and flopping down on the berth.

Megatron nodded. It wasn't like he had anything else to do tonight. Attempting to rewire the door lock and electrocute himself every five breems would only keep Starscream up, and probably excite him as well.

"You remember the rules," Megatron reminded the tiny mech as he too settled down for recharge, "you stay in your own berth all night and you can have another rust stick."

Starscream nodded his helm against the berth, staring at Megatron with his oversized red optics as he reached over to deactivate the lights.

After mere moments of the room being doused in darkness a quiet voice rang out, "Do you like me?"

Megatron rolled his optics and shifted in his berth, turning his back on the inquisitive optics glowing at him from the opposite side of the room. "Not when you're supposed to be going to recharge."

He heard Starscream scoff and shuffle around on his berth, "That's not what I meant!"

"I know what you meant," Megatron rumbled, "Now go to recharge."

"Why won't you answer? Is it because you don't like me?"

"At this present moment in time," he growled, barely stopping himself from sitting up and switching the lights back on, "No."

"I knew it." he heard Starscream hiss resentfully.

"Go to recharge or I'm keeping your rust sticks." Megatron snarled into his berth.

The suddenness with which Starscream fell silent was really quite remarkable.

He would defiantly have to get some more of those treats.


	4. Chapter 4

X

The Royal Vosian guards were out doing flight manoeuvres. It was more of a public display that actual training, but Starscream loved the way they'd loop around each other, in perfect formation, so casually and laid back. It was more than worth sneaking out to go and watch them.

They were beautiful, tall, and proud. Everything he'd always wanted to be. He glanced at his disproportionate appendages, flexing them. He'd grow into them, one day. And then he'd be able to _really _fly. Just like the guards. Of course, he would never express his future career goals to his resentful sire, because the guards may look majestic and kindly, but they were evil. Pure evil. As was the sovereign they served.

But Starscream thought she was beautiful as well.

He pushed away from the side of the building he was hiding behind, watching the guards retreat in formation, leaving the outskirts and returning to the heart of Vos, where the palace and the true beauty of his home lay. He sighed wistfully.

He used to think one day, if he ever managed to finally build up the courage, he would ask one of the guards for help. Maybe they'd take him and his sire to a nicer place, a safer warmer home. He knew they weren't evil, they were too beautiful. They couldn't be.

He rushed to the next alley, careful to make sure he wasn't seen. He'd have to be quick, who knew when his sire would rouse from his drunken stupor in an angry fit -but this was the only time he could ever go out. His sire still didn't know he could hack the door panel, and he didn't intend to allow him to find out.

Starscream fled around another corner, not looking where he was going, and promptly smacked right into someone's thigh.

He fell back to the hard ground, aft bouncing on the unforgiving metal as he covered his faceplates in pain. "Hey!" he snapped before even looking up at whoever he had run into. His scowl instantly slipped from his face as he caught a glimpse of silvery white armour and red details on a tall, powerful but sleek frame.

A Royal guard.

Starscream's mouth fell open shamelessly.

The guard must have been used to being awed at; he smiled slightly before extending a large red servo to help him up. "My apologies little one, I didn't see you there."

Starscream took his servo, a shiver running through his frame as their armour made contact. He was too amazed to be annoyed at being called "little one."

"Are you alright?'"

Starscream shook himself from his trance and nodded his helm, finally shutting his mouth as he realized how ridiculous he must have looked in front of the guard. He could have stood in silence staring at the mech for hours, regardless of getting caught by his sire.

Something in the mech's handsome expression changed and his optics narrowed slightly. He leant forwards, toward Starscream.

"What's your name?" he asked calmly, but Starscream could hear some tension behind the words. He didn't answer, thinking back on all the times his sire had warned him not to give his name to strangers.

Then guard's demeanour _really_ changed. He took a step forward, expression becoming angry, "What is your _name_?" he said more firmly.

Starscream shuffled, scared. Perhaps his creator had been right. Perhaps the guards weren't very nice after all. He swallowed and shook his helm, taking a step back.

And the guard advanced just as quickly, "Who are your creators?" he barked, reaching out that same red servo towards him, this time to grab him instead of aiding him.

He bolted, not risking a glance over his shoulder as he rushed back the way he came. He heard thrusters ignite and his panic reached its breaking point. He moved his legs that much faster, not daring to look behind him. He could hear how close the guard was, engines ringing in his audials.

By some Primus given miracle he spotted a drain, big enough for him and far too small for the guard. Without a second thought of the filth that might have laid in the drainage systems he flung himself forwards, scraping his cockpit on the ground as he shuffled under the gap and down out of reach.

He landed in the more spacious pipes beneath the street levels. The guard's thrusters appeared at the gap where he had crawled in and were soon replaced by his face.

"Stay there!" he called down as he spotted his tiny shivering form, "I'm coming to get you."

Starscream's optics widened in fear. He had to escape fast. He rushed down the drain, hoping he could plan his way back to his creator using his sense of direction alone.

A joor later, covered in filth, panting harshly, and scared within an inch of his life Starscream flew through his front door. Not bothering to be sneaky about it, his creator would already be awake.

"Starscream!" his sire's voice roared, as expected.

But Starscream was too relieved to be home to be scared. Tears started to stream down his cheek plates as he leant against the door frame. He was safe. His sire wouldn't let the guards get him. He was going to be okay.

"How dare you!" he creator snarled before he was even in sight. He stumbled out of his room and into the living area. He froze when he saw him, furious expression morphing into disgust. Starscream sniffed, opening his mouth to explain.

"You filthy little fragger," his sire slurred at him, servos curling into fists as he suddenly advanced on Starscream. Starscream slammed himself back against the door, realizing too late that he had nowhere to go.

The strong scent of stale high grade and used lubricant filled Starscream's olfactory sensors. "Sire!" he cried out before wincing as his wing was squeezed. Instinctively he jerked back.

"What have you been doing?!"

Starscream pushed at the large servo clutching is wing, desperately scrambling for the words he needed to tell his sire. It was important. "Royal Guards!" he gasped out, "They chased me!"

His sire froze, and the grip on his wing eased. Starscream opened his optics and chanced a look up to see an expression of fear on his creator face. It made his spark skip a beat. If it was enough to worry his sire, such a strong mech, then he should be terrified. As suddenly as it had come, his sire's expression flicked back to furious again. The servo left his wing only to be swung into his face. The force of the blow was enough to spin Starscream on the spot, before he fell to the floor.

"You stupid child!" his creator roared. Starscream scrambled on the floor to get away, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, desperately, "It wasn't my fault!"

His sire ignored him, stomping forward to loom over him, "How many where there?! What did you tell them?!"

Starscream shook his helm, "Nothing! I didn't I swear. There was only one! He chased me!"

His sire swept away from him, rushing to the nearest window to gaze out into the street desperately before slapping the panel next to it. Metal shutters fell down over all the windows, almost completely blocking out the light in their small apartment.

"You led him back here?" his sire accused, rushing back across the room to him.

Starscream propped himself up against the wall, shaking his helm, "No! I swear! I ran away. I climbed through the drains. He didn't follow me!" he said in a rush, panicking, "I lost him!"

His sire seemed to calm down slightly, "You lost him," he said to himself while starting to pace back in forth, "You escaped through the drainage system and lost him."

Starscream nodded his helm vigorously, "I didn't say anything to him." he repeated.

His sire stopped in front of him, and then bent down, extending his servo, "Good," he mumbled, "Good. You're a clever little sparkling aren't you?"

Starscream nodded but didn't get up; unsure as to whether it was safe to approach yet. His sire's unfocused optics seemed to glaze over as he looked at him, "Come here."

Starscream stood up, shaky slightly. The ache in his wing and cheek still throbbing painfully enough to make him hesitate, but his sire reached out and tugged him into a hug. Starscream allowed himself to relax slightly, resting his helm on the larger seeker's cockpit. The arms tightened around him painfully.

"You're mine," his sire muttered over his helm possessively, "I won't let them take you from me. I'd kill you before I let them have you."

Starscream didn't flinch at his sire's words, more than used to hearing him talk in such a way. He didn't believe him. He was just overcharged, stressed, worried… there were hundreds of reasons. He just had to try harder to make life easier for his creator, that was all. He needed to stop making him so angry. Stop disobeying him all the time.

He vowed then to try harder.

Of course his resolve was quickly turned into resentment when he found himself locked in the cupboard not three klicks later. He didn't scream. It never worked and his creator normally fell into recharge before he came to let him out again. He simply set to work unlocking the door panel as he always did, fighting back his mounting claustrophobia. His creator would have forgotten about leaving him in there by morning, anyway.

It was the last cycle he'd ever watched the guards, and the last time he ever snuck out of the apartment.

He didn't want to be a palace guard anymore.

X

The feeling of falling, despite being completely immobile, jolted Starscream awake... again.

It was a dream, or more specifically, a memory. His creator pushing him again. Whether it be to the floor, down the stairs, or out a window it always terrified him, especially when it was so unprovoked.

At this point he'd usually clamber into Megatron's berth with him. The gladiator's presence never failed to chase away the rotting memories of the mech who'd raised him; the mech whom he had no choice but to reluctantly love, regardless of what he did.

But if he wanted a rust stick that option was out of the question. He'd have to sit up and keep his mind occupied elsewhere until morning. And he'd already read all the data-pads the older mech owned. Huffing in annoyance he watched Megatron on the opposite berth, watched his colossal chest rise and fall with every deep intake, the sound filling the quiet room.

How was he supposed to go back to recharge with that noise anyway?

He crossed his arms irritably and tried to focus elsewhere. A creaking noise drew his attention back and he turned to see Megatron shifting on the berth, turning his frame to face him, one of his arms fell off the berth limply, almost as if the gladiator was unconsciously gesturing for Starscream to join him. But Starscream was too clever to fall for that trick. He wanted his rust sticks frag-it, and nothing was going to stop him from getting them.

He could, of course, steal them back but... stealing from Megatron didn't seem to have the same appeal stealing from his creator used to have. His sire used to make him so angry sometimes that he'd just take things and hide them or break them; things that wouldn't usually be noticed missing. It gave him some small sense of satisfaction, made him feel like he did have some control, some way of fighting back against his sire, even if only a little.

He didn't really want to fight with Megatron. He was a grumpy aft head that hadn't smiled once, but he really liked him. He was starting to like him more than anyone he'd ever liked before.

A wave of sadness washed over him, and he didn't know why. He really wanted to just curl up next to Megatron... but he really,_ really_ wanted some more rust sticks.

Perhaps there was a way around this.

Starscream leapt to the floor lightly, tiny thrusters clicking quietly. He glanced up at the huge mech on the berth next to him. Megatron was still deep in recharge. He hurried to the side of his berth, hoping his mere presence would be enough to wake the light sleeping gladiator. Somehow, it didn't.

Starscream scowled to himself. The one time he wanted Megatron to wake up, he didn't.

Tentatively, as he reached out and poked the gladiator's arm. At first he didn't stir and Starscream was about to reach out and do it again when his deep voice rasped out, "Don't. You. Dare."

Starscream smiled, even though Megatron's optics were closed and he couldn't see it, "Can I have a rust stick now?"

"No."

Starscream smile faltered, he'd forgotten what an aft Megatron was. "You said if I stayed in my own berth all night you'd give me a rust stick."

Megatron onlined an optic and squinted at him, "You're not in your berth now."

"But I'm not in yours either," Starscream countered and held out a servo expectantly. "I can have one... _please_."

Megatron quirked at optical ridge at the way the seeker had hissed the last word as if it were a dirty insult. He frowned. "It's the middle of the recharge cycle. Get back in your berth, Sparklings as small as you should be getting more recharge more than this."

He realized the mistake he'd made a moment too late, and winced in anticipation.

"I'm not a sparkling!" Starscream howled, stomping his thrusters, "And I'm not little! I'm tall for my age and my wings are almost fully developed!" he snapped arrogantly.

Megatron rolled his optics, "You look more like an underdeveloped Minibot to me." He grumbled.

Unfortunately, Starscream heard. And Megatron was probably more shocked than he'd ever been before when a tiny fist slammed into his side. He sat straight up and just stared at Starscream, mouth slightly parted, now fully awake.

Starscream glared back defiantly, but his chin was wobbling slightly.

"Did you just hit me?" he said incredulously, absently wondering why he was bothering to even ask when the seeker obviously had.

Starscream's glare faulted and he looked down in embarrassment, "No!" he lied.

"Don't lie," Megatron glared, "It's too early," he rubbed his side, surprised at how much force had been behind the punch. "Do I hit you?" he snapped at the seeker.

Starscream's mouth opened and closed and he fought for something to say, "I didn't-"

"How would you like it if I started hitting you?" Megatron growled sternly. He could deal with Starscream being a snotty little brat, disobeying him, running off and even swearing at him, but he wasn't going to let the seeker think he could get away with hitting him, or anyone else for that matter -not here where no one would take kindly to it.

Starscream's expression became fearful, and he shook his helm, "It was an accident." He claimed, stepping away from him. His optics widened as Megatron swung his legs over the edge of the berth and leant forward on his knees to glare at him.

But he didn't do anything else.

Starscream stood there awkwardly for a while, wondering whether he should ask or not.

"Well?" Megatron growled and Starscream jumped.

"What?" He said, fighting back a shudder. "Aren't... aren't you going to hit me?" he asked quietly.

Megatron's optics narrowed at the very idea of him hitting the tiny seeker, at the idea of _anyone _hitting him. And he didn't like how accepting Starscream seemed at the idea of being struck. "No." He answered stiffly, "Though I would have thought even someone as insolent as you knew when to apologize."

Starscream's expression changed to grumpy again, and he crossed his arms, "You apologize for calling me a minibot!"

Another growl rumbled in Megatron's chest, "In the space of five breems you have woken me up, demanded a treat for waking me up, hit me, lied about hitting me and then refused to apologize for it."

Starscream pouted; well when he listed it like that of course he was going to look bad. "You called me a minibot!" he shouted again.

"I said you _'looked _like a minibot'," Megatron corrected him, "Not that you were one. And I had no intention of upsetting you." Starscream continued scowling, and Megatron realized he'd need to set a good example. "I'm sorry." He said stiffly.

Starscream blinked, anger fading from his expression, "...Sorry." he mumbled under his breath in return.

"I didn't quite catch that," Megatron rumbled.

Starscream glared at him, "Sor-ry!" he snapped in a disrespectful tone.

Megatron had no choice but to accept the small victory and move on, for now at least. "What are you doing up?" he asked, checking his internal chrono, "I was under the impression sparklings were supposed to recharge-"

"I'm not a sparkling!" Starscream shrieked. Primus! How many times did he have to say it!

Megatron ignored him, "Why are you awake?" He asked again, fixing the seeker with a stern look.

Starscream didn't answer, instead shuffled his thrusters awkwardly like he did whenever he wanted to avoid answering a question. There was a slight hint of embarrassment to the way Starscream fiddled with his fingers though.

Almost against his will, his expression softened, "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked as gently as he could.

Of course Starscream blushed, optics widening as he realized Megatron knew about his haunted recharge cycles, "I don't have nightmares! I'm not a sparkling!" He cried, panicked but Megatron continued to stare at him in that unsettlingly knowing way.

Megatron swung his legs back onto the berth and laid down, "Since nothing is keeping you up I'd suggest you go back to recharge." He closed his optics.

A few moments of silence passed before Megatron cracked them open a little again. As he'd suspected, Starscream was still there. "Right!" he growled, sitting up, "I've had it."

Starscream stumbled back as Megatron got up off the berth, "I'm not tired!" he shrieked as he tried to dive out of the gladiator's reach. Megatron swooped down and caught him around the waist, lifting him up, struggling with his kicking thrusters, and carried them three steps across the room and back to his berth. "Megatr_oooon_!" he whined dramatically.

Megatron dropped him on the berth, glaring down at him sparklessly when he bounced twice and winced as his aft collided with the hard metal.

"And don't think you're getting any rust sticks now!" Megatron snarled nastily, stomping back to his berth.

"No!" Starscream's little voice rang out across the room, "But I didn't get into your berth!"

Megatron ignored him and collapsed on his own berth, so tired, worn out, and recharge deprived. He'd fallen back into recharge before he even heard the last of Starscream's rant.

So it shouldn't have been a surprise the next morning to wake up with the distinctly familiar weight pressed between his shoulder armour. He had half a processor to 'accidentally' roll over and crush the sparkling in his recharge, but the idea of eating the seeker's rust sticks in front of him seemed like a far more satisfying idea.

X

"I hate you," Starscream muttered across the room for the fifth time that morning.

Megatron didn't turn to look at him, still concentrating on the door panel, chewing on half a rust stick still hanging out of his mouth as he worked. He grunted in acknowledgment. Starscream sat on his berth, arms crossed and looking miserable, watching him as he attempted to rewire the door lock.

He was not a technical mech in the slightest, just as he was not a particularly good medic, which was why Axel, a freak in several ways, was an asset he couldn't afford to lose. Especially when he couldn't trust any of the other residents to repair him if something important ended up damaged. These muses aside, he found that he wasn't particularly surprised when he managed to electrocute himself.

He jolted and fell back, tools dropping from his servos with a _clang _as the buzz ran through his frame, stinging and singeing several wires in his servo. He shook his helm, dismissing the pain and continued with his work, trying to ignore how Starscream had sat up so much straighter on the berth.

He concentrated that much harder. He couldn't do it again now that the seeker was watching him so closely. He picked up his tool, and replaced inside the panel when-

Megatron's entire right arm went numb as another shock of electricity ran through it. He spasmed on the spot, tool flying out of his servo and into the air as he lost control of his limbs.

And Starscream burst into shrieks of laughter, falling back on the berth and rolling around.

Megatron scrambled for his tool and glowered at him, "Quiet you!" he rumbled, it wasn't that funny, "You're still in disgrace."

Starscream clapped his servos to his mouth to stop Megatron from being able to spot his grin. The gladiator grunted and returned to his work, slightly more tentative now, that last jolt of electricity had hurt quite a lot.

"I can help!" Starscream called across the room, his shout distracted Megatron and his servo slipped... again.

"Primus-frag-it!" Megatron roared, standing up as his entire frame rang with pain and threw his tool to the floor in anger.

Starscream didn't seem at all phased by his outburst, jumping off his berth and bending to pick up the discarded tool. He studied it for a moment before throwing it down again and trotting to the door panel. Megatron was too busy cradling his now smoking servo to notice, it stank of burning plastic. He'd probably need that rewired now.

Starscream studied the mangled remains of wires in the door panel and shook his helm at Megatron's shoddy work before slipping his servo in, plucking at wires and twisting them together. Megatron finally stopped muttering under his breath about his injury long enough to notice him.

"Starscream," He growled, rushing forward to drag the sparkling away, "Get your servos out of there before you electrocute yourself."

Starscream shrugged him off, replacing his servos inside the jumbled mess of wires, "I know what I'm doing!" he hissed impatiently, "I taught myself."

Megatron took a step back and tried to think of any situation that might require a sparkling needing to teach themselves how to rewire door locks. He didn't like the implications behind it. He stood back and watched the youngling, knowing that even though he had told Starscream not to, he would only get blamed when the seeker hurt himself later.

But surprisingly, or not considering the seeker's other talents, Starscream looked as if he knew what he was doing. Megatron sat back and watched him work. Perhaps there was an upside to having the seeker around, if he knew how to fix things. Maybe he could even have him trained as a medic so he could finally get rid of Axel.

And then Megatron suddenly realized something. He closed his optics at his own stupidity and slapped his forehelm, muttering under his breath, "Frag's sake."

Starscream looked up from his work, "What?" he asked curiously.

Megatron merely shook his helm. He was letting Starscream rewire the very device he planned to keep the seeker locked away with. If the youngling could rewire it to accept exit codes, he could easily rewire it to bypass or accept a different exit code as soon as Megatron left him unattended in the room.

He could never be_ contained_.

It was hopeless. He's have no choice but to tie the youngling down somewhere, or perhaps get him a leash. At this rate it looked as if he'd need to leave the seeker with Steelstrut again tonight.

"Come on," He murmured gently, ushering Starscream away from the door panel with his undamaged servo, "We'll deal with that later."

Starscream looked up confused, "But I can fix it."

"Fix it later," Megatron said, urging him away from the open panel and slamming its cover back on with an unnecessary amount of force, denting it out of shape. He grumbled under his breath when he saw what he'd done. Starscream had the nerve to snicker. "Stay here and entertain yourself," he growled at the seeker, punching the panel until the door slid open.

Starscream pouted, "Where are you going?"

"Med bay," Megatron said casually, stepping out the door, "Read some data-pads if you get bored but stay away from the door panel."

Starscream ran over before the door slid shut, "I've read them all!" he called after him.

Megatron stopped and turned slowly, "All of them?"

Starscream nodded and Megatron raised an optical ridge. He'd already used up his only resource that had kept the youngling entertained and it had only been a few cycles. He turned contemplative optics on the seeker, thinking.

"You like data-pads?" he asked, trying to recall if there was a library anywhere in Kaon, he doubted it.

Starscream gave him an incredulous look, "Good ones." He corrected.

"I will get you some more data-pads later," Starscream smiled, "If you behave whilst I am gone."

The seeker's smile faltered, but he nodded, "Can I come?"

Megatron rolled his optics opening his mouth, "What did I just-"

"To get the data-pads," Starscream cut across him before he could be denied again, "You'll get boring ones if I'm not there!" he whined, "I know you will."

The highly irritating throb in Megatron's servo led him to nod at the seeker, relenting this one time. Perhaps taking him outside, but keeping him very, _very _close, would allow him to use up some of Starscream's endless energy.

"We'll see," He said, turning and walking up the corridor.

He couldn't help but smirk as Starscream's defiant voice cried after him, "But that always means no!"

X

Starscream was jumping up and down on the berth in excitement when he finally returned, and Megatron had a hard time keeping his expression stern and annoyed. Starscream jumped off the berth and onto the floor when he finally stepped through the threshold and he fully expected the seeker to start pestering him over whether they could go right now. So he was rather surprised when Starscream jumped up to get hold of his newly repaired servo, studying it intensely.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked curiously, poking at Megatron's thumb.

He pulled his servo out of Starscream's grip gently, an odd expression on his face, "No." He said quietly, confused over the seeker's concern. Or was it merely curiosity.

Starscream's disinterest immediately afterwards told him that it was in fact curiosity, "Are we going now?" he asked quickly, starting to bounce on his heels again.

"Yes, alright," Megatron groaned, already having second thoughts about taking the seeker out in public. "But I have some rules first."

Starscream pulled a face, optical ridges drawing down and mouth pulling into a thin line, "Rules?" he said disbelievingly. His sire had only ever given him one rule when he's allowed him out -which was admittedly not often. Don't go near the authorities, other than that he hadn't give a slag about what he did.

Megatron nodded, "Don't talk to strangers," Starscream rolled his optics and crossed his arms, nodding his helm, "No wandering off, you stay where I can see you at all times, and don't mess around."

Starscream pouted, "I don't mess around. I'm not a sparkling."

Megatron huffed in disbelief, slapping the door panel and gesturing for Starscream to step into the hallway, "We'll see."

Starscream trotted out in front of him, excited that he was finally going out with Megatron. He ran up the hallway, and then back down it to usher the gladiator along. Megatron frowned down at him but didn't hurry his pace. Starscream ran ahead again, reaching the stairs and bounced on the spot until Megatron caught up a little.

"Calm down," Megatron called after him, walking languidly after the youngling, shaking his helm.

"Come on Megatron!" Starscream shouted down the hallway impatiently.

Megatron increased his stride, sighing, though he couldn't deny that the seeker was at least somewhat amusing. The walk back up to the first surface level took longer than usual, with Starscream complaining for him to hurry up every few seconds, though it might have had something to do with him deliberately slowing down to upset the brat. As soon as the door was unlocked and opened into the street, Starscream lunged out, and Megatron nearly tripped over his own pedes trying to catch him before he did.

"Starscream!" He bellowed after the errant seeker, "What did I say?!"

Starscream didn't appear to be listening to him as he ran out into the middle of the street, "Where are we going?!" He called back to the larger mech when he realized he had no idea what their destination was.

Megatron didn't answer and took the opportunity to stomp over to the seekers side. Several passing mechs had noticed the seeker and were already taking an unnecessary amount of interest in him. Starscream didn't even seem to notice. Megatron's glowering and threatening snarls soon dissuaded any other curious residents, however.

He grasped Starscream's shoulder vent and tugged him close, "This is what you call staying close, is it?"

"You said not to leave your sight," Starscream corrected happily, an arrogant smirk plastered across his young face.

Megatron scowled at the seeker's untroubled demeanour, he didn't want to think what would happen if he lost track of him for even a moment, even in the middle of the cycle. They were too far down into the depths of Kaon for it to be safe. "We're going to the upper levels," Megatron informed him, "There'll be less brothels and perhaps even a library up there."

Starscream smiled up at him but this time didn't rush off, "Stay close," Megatron reminded him.

Starscream rolled his optics again and skipped forward. Megatron was content to have the seeker walking a few paces in front of him, that way he was always in his line of sight and close enough to ward off any particularly desperate or devious mechs. Starscream even seemed to be enjoying himself, until they passed one of the many brothels in the bottom layer.

Nothing was said but one of the patrons outside, just entering the building, paused as his optics caught sight of a flash of colour. He turned to spot Starscream, who was unfortunately staring right back. The large mech, a dark, navy blue in colour, started towards him, lecherous grin in place, and Starscream froze.

Whatever the mech had intended to do once within reach of Starscream didn't really matter, because the seeker should have known Megatron wouldn't let the mech anywhere near him. Starscream took a step back from the approaching mech just before Megatron came out of nowhere, standing protectively in front of him, a low, deep sound escaping his vocaliser.

The navy mech immediately backed off, servos held out in front of him, showing he wasn't willing to fight over the seeker, but Megatron remained where he was, glaring murderously at the mech until he vanished through the brothel doors.

He turned back to Starscream who was stood close to his leg. He gestured with his servo for him to go on ahead but the seeker caught his fingers instead, and squeezed them. Megatron tried to pull back but the youngling wouldn't let go, had he been an adult mech with stronger armour his grip might have been enough to leave dents. He left the seeker as he was, gripping his fingers and occasionally pushing against his leg.

They walked on, and Megatron found himself missing the happy, carefree Starscream that had been running about ahead of him, especially in comparison to the frightened youngling that kept his optics so intently downwards for fear of catching anyone's gaze that he kept tripping over things. It was better when they eventually made it to the upper levels however. The brighter light seemed to lift Starscream's spirits, his grip on Megatron's servo already loosening.

After a few inquiries Megatron was able to find somewhere that at least had data-pads, though he wouldn't go as far as to call it a library. It was a relatively nice building, as nice buildings went in Kaon, it was tall and even had steps leading up to the front door, though the effect was ruined by the amount of drunken or homeless mechs lounging about on them. It soon became clear these steps were nothing but a hindrance however. Whoever had designed the 'library' clearly hadn't had sparklings in mind.

And much to the seeker's embarrassment, Starscream really couldn't get up them. Megatron had to hand it to him, he did at least try, but not even running and jumping to push himself up into the first step seemed to work. After three attempts and it became clear the seeker was both getting nowhere and it didn't look like he was going to make himself look inferior by asking for help, Megatron took pity on him. Walking back down the steps he lifted the youngling under the arms, walking back up and then placed Starscream back on his thrusters at the top by the door. Restraining himself from smirking as the seeker pouted at him.

He pushed open the door and allowed Starscream to step through before him. Starscream rushed in, previous embarrassment forgotten as his excitement returned. "What data-pad's do you-"

"Science!" Starscream burst out before he could finish the sentence. Megatron lifted an optical ridge in surprise. He would have thought the seeker would prefer data-pads with stories, at least. Wasn't that what younglings liked?

He decided not to question it, looking up at the signs informing visitors where what was. He wasn't going to ask someone, the staff didn't look particularly friendly, but then again, it was a library. He strode after Starscream, who seemed to know where he was going, at a leisurely pace, glancing at the archives as they passed.

"Up there!" Starscream's voice drew his attention back. Megatron glanced over to see the seeker pointing up to one of the topmost shelves labelled 'Astronomy'.

Megatron stepped over, "Which one?"

"All of them," Starscream said excitedly, "And then we need to go to and get some on chemistry, and physics, and geology and-"

Megatron shook his helm, "You want every scientific data-pad?"

Starscream nodded enthusiastically.

"We don't have to get them all now," Megatron informed him, lifting some of the pads off the shelves for Starscream, "We can come back another cycle for more."

Starscream blinked, "Really?"

Megatron nodded, and bent to hand some of the data-pads to the seeker, "I'm not carrying them all."

Starscream was looking around at the other shelves though, "You're really going to bring me back?" he asked, looking at him with amazed optics, "My sire never used to take me anywhere, and he never used to get me data-pads."

Megatron paused as he reached for the shelve once more, "You'll have plenty of things to read," He told the seeker, deciding to change the subject, "But for now I suggest you satisfy yourself with Astronomy and we'll come back for all those others another cycle."

His arms now full of as many data-pads as he could carry without hindering himself or looking ridiculous, he gestured for Starscream to follow, "Come. I have things that require my attention this evening."

He heard Starscream's thrusters clicking away on the floor behind him. The seeker had done a good job at keeping his processor distracted from the events to occur later in the night. He'd have to enlist Steelstrut's assistance and have him watch Starscream. It was all very well leaving the youngling on his own when he was away training or fighting just upstairs, but he wouldn't be fighting in his arena tonight.

The more he thought about it the more he didn't want to go. He'd much rather stay in his confined quarters and spend the rest of the cycle arguing with Starscream.

He killed before, but he wasn't a killer. Or at least, he'd never thought of himself as such. It didn't matter, he was doing it. He had to. He needed the credits and quite frankly, he barely earned enough to fuel himself as it was. Clench had underpaid him for too many vorns.

"When can we come back?" Starscream asked him once they had checked out the books and were stepping through the doors once more.

Megatron juggled with the data-pads for a moment as he tried to figure out how he was going to carry the tiny seeker down the steps with his servo's already full, "As soon as you've read these." Megatron replied. And he meant it too. He wasn't stupid enough to allow the seeker to get bored. Primus only knew what he'd get up to.

The beaming smile Starscream graced him with remained on his faceplates for the remainder of the trip back to the arena, and at one point Megatron found himself almost smiling back.

X


	5. Chapter 5

X

"Megatron!" Starscream burst out excitedly from the floor where he was engrossed in his new data-pads. Megatron inclined his helm in his direction, humming to show he was listening. "It says here that in just a few million vorns we could start finding planets with intelligent _organic _life."

Megatron snorted and shook his helm, how ridiculous. "Really?" he murmured good-naturedly.

Starscream nodded, tiny thrusters kicking in the air as he read on, "It says that studies have shown if an organic ecosystem is strong enough to support such a life form, cell based life will eventually evolve-"

"Starscream," Megatron cut across him, "I thought you were reading about Astronomy."

Starscream nodded, "I am, but this is more interesting. It says we may even find organics advanced enough to even have their own languages."

Megatron hummed again, "I doubt that. There is no evidence for such an occurrence. How can anyone claim organics will ever be advanced enough to be communicated with on any level. No one has ever proven such a theory."

"Not yet." Starscream said, still enthusiastic despite Megatron's pessimism, "But someone will... I will."

Megatron looked up, "_You _will?"

Starscream nodded, "If I were a scientist I'd prove and disprove all these theories. I'm smart enough."

Megatron nodded in agreement, "Yes," he said quietly. But without the proper education and enough credits the little seeker would never get the chance to explore the universe as a scientist. There were no decent academies in Kaon and no one from anywhere else would take him

He checked his internal chronometer. It was late. He had to leave, soon.

Standing up from his seat he stepped over where Starscream was lying on his cockpit on the floor, still reading, to reach the large metal crate in the corner of the room. He lifted the heavy lid -thankfully too heavy for Starscream to ever lift- and rifled through until he found his swords and the once disregarded blue medallion.

He frowned at it before placing the chain around his neck.

"What's that?" a little voice asked from behind. Megatron raised an optical ridge and turned to face Starscream.

"The symbol of this arena," he said, bending down to scoop some of Starscream's data-pads up before walking forward to press the door panel, which, since it was still broken, didn't open at first. Megatron punched it, hard, and the door swished across to the reveal the darkened corridor.

"Come," he murmured.

Starscream's mouth fell open, "Are you going to fight?" he asked in wonder, "Are you taking me with you!?"

Megatron scowled at the youngling's excitement, "No," and used his foot to nudge Starscream out into the corridor, "I'm going out, and you are staying here."

Starscream pulled a face, "Going where?"

"Never you mind," Megatron growled, "but since the door doesn't seem to be working-"

"Because you broke it," Starscream muttered.

Megatron pretended not to have heard, "_You_ will be staying with Steelstrut."

Starscream's optics widened in something akin to horror "What?!" he whined, "but he's an idiot."

"He doesn't have to be intelligent," Megatron rumbled, striding down the hallway, "He just needs to keep you restrained."

"When you will be back?" Starscream asked, checking his internal chronometer. It was already late, later than it usually was when Megatron left to go somewhere, "Are you going to be gone all recharge cycle?"

Megatron frowned, "Possibly."

Starscream's face fell, he looked quite worried. Megatron slowed his pace to look at him, "What's the matter now? You have plenty of data-pads to occupy yourself with. You don't even have to speak to Steelstrut if you don't want to."

Starscream still looked miserable, but shook his helm. He started to wonder to himself how he was going got get any recharge if Megatron wasn't there. What if he had another dream? What if his sire was in it? He swallowed. No, he was nearly a mech now; he didn't need to have Megatron or anyone around. He could look after himself.

"Fine," he hissed, resentfully scowling ahead of him as he was led to Steelstrut's boring, empty quarters.

Megatron's pace slowed even more until he was walking behind the seeker, almost sheepherding him along. "I_ will_ be back." he said firmly, reassuring the seeker.

Starscream didn't seem to care, "...Whatever." he muttered.

Megatron decided to put it down to sparklings -or younglings- strange mood swings. Despite once being one himself, he'd never understood younger mechs. Frag, he didn't even understand Steelstrut half the time.

Once they'd reached said Gladiator's quarters Megatron carelessly kicked the bottom of the door, and waited. After a few seconds and a loud crash from inside, the door whooshed open to reveal a flustered looking Steelstrut.

"Oh," he gasped out of breath, "It's you," then he spotted the smaller seeker dwarfed by Megatron's larger frame, "Oh hey little buddy! What's up?"

Starscream's expression was beyond murderous. Megatron huffed in sympathy, glad he wasn't spending the recharge cycle with him. He wordlessly shoved Starscream's data-pads into the younger gladiator's arms. "I'm not sure when I'll be back," he growled, "but I will be expecting to see a fully functional seeker in the morning when I come to collect him."

Steelstrut nodded, "Oh yeah, sure Megs- I mean, Megatron, sir." he gulped at the older mech's narrowed optics, "I'll keep him safe. I used to look after my little brothers-"

Megatron held up a servo to silence him, not caring in the least about Steelstrut's babysitting experience. Starscream stomped forwards into Steelstrut's quarters without a word to him, arms crossed and expression moody.

Megatron exhaled heavily, "I will see tomorrow." he called after the youngling.

Starscream didn't reply or turn around, and Megatron rolled his optics and gave it up as a lost cause. He gave Steelstrut one last warming glare, "Don't let him out.' he warned. The other gladiator nodded again, smiling slightly.

"Anytime Megatron, sir! I'm always free to help-"

But Megatron was already walking away.

X

Megatron hissed in pain, and then pushed through it. He was almost home –or the arena at least. He wouldn't go so far as to call it _his home_... but it was the only place he had, and it was where Starscream was.

He supposed he should have felt some sort of elation. He and won after all, easily, and earned both his pay from Clench and a portion of the winnings for the match. Of course he would have more, had Clench not taken his customary seventy percent. That extra seventy percent could have brought Starscream a larger berth so he'd stop harassing him...

It mattered not. Things could only go up from here.

Perhaps once his thigh had been welded and he'd refuelled he would feel a better sense of victory.

He limped awkwardly to the hidden door, one of many entrances and escape routes in and out of the arena. He jammed in his access code and stumbled down a few steps before leaning against the wall for a moment, collecting himself before starting again.

He'd go straight to Axel, it was too early to go and collect Starscream anyway. The youngling would probably still be in recharge now anyway.

X

Starscream tied to stifle his increasingly loud intakes. He'd wake Steelstrut if he carried on like this. He buried his face into the berth, clenching his optics shut. He didn't want it be here.

He wasn't sure what he wanted, whether it was his sire or Megatron or just to go home, but he just didn't like it _here_. It was too warm in Steelstrut's room, too dark and didn't smell right. And it was too quiet. Had he not been looking right at the recharging gladiator he wouldn't have known he was there at all. It was not like when he was with Megatron, his loud intakes constantly filled the room with the rushing of air. Now all he could hear were creaks... and echoes...

He buried his face in his arms. He wasn't _scared_, it was just annoying.

He hadn't been able to recharge at all yet, wondering where Megatron had gone, when he'd come back,_ if_ he came back. And he hadn't even said goodbye, he realised with growing horror. Why hadn't he said goodbye?!

Lubricant gathered in his optics at the thought of never seeing the gladiator again, and him thinking that Starscream hadn't cared enough to even say goodbye to him, when they might never see each other ever again...

He felt guilty, after all Megatron had done with him today -excluding the part where he'd eaten his rust sticks- getting electrocuted and not taking it out on him even when he laughed - like his sire used to do- taking him to the library, listening to him when he told him about his data-pads. His sire had never wanted to listen, never cared.

He'd never liked it when he mentioned science either, always said he was too stupid, said he'd never get a job at anything.

He pushed up out of the berth, furiously wiping the lubricant that had gathered away from his optics and rushed over to Steelstrut's berth. He shook him awake.

Steelstrut didn't quite have the reflexes Megatron did though, "Who's dere!" he mumbled, flapping his arms about as he rolled into a sitting position.

"Steelstrut!" Starscream shouted at him, tugging in his leg, "It's me! Wake up!"

The young gladiator onlined his optics and looked around the room before looking down where his gaze settled on Starscream's large bright optics, he jumped slightly before remembering who was sharing his quarters tonight.

"Oh, hey," he said pleasantly, too pleasantly for this early in the morning, "What's up, ya had a nightmare?" he asked casually.

Starscream inhaled deeply, forcing back his indignity. What was it about these gladiators that made them all think he suffered from nightmares, or other such sparkling-like things?! And why did they think that any disturbance in the middle of the might was a nightmare? Why didn't they ever act like it was something important?

"I want to go back to my quarters."

Steelstrut looked confused, "Ya mean Meg's quarters?" he asked eventually.

Starscream scowled, he'd been living there a cycles! It was his room too. He decided not to correct Steelstrut though, wanting to remain on his good side. He nodded his helm.

Steelstrut bit his lip component, "I don't think he's back yet-"

"Can we look for him?" Starscream persisted, tugging as hard as he could on his leg, "Now."

Steelstrut watched him for a moment before sighing and sitting up, but not getting off the berth, "What's the matter?" he asked again, catching Starscream's servo when he tried to pull him again, "Ya can tell me, I won't tell anyone. I won't even tell Megatron."

Starscream sneered at him, "Nothing," he insisted, "I just don't- I want to be- I want Megatron!"

Steelstrut's expression shifted to understanding, and Starscream nearly slapped him. He didn't mean it like _**that**_.

Steelstrut smiled at him, "I'm sure he's fine, ya can see 'im in the morning."

"It_ is_ morning," Starscream growled, before abandoning his efforts at pulling Steelstrut out of the berth and heading towards the door, "I'll go look for him myself then."

There was a loud clang and a lot of shuffling noises and Steelstrut was looming over him in seconds, "Megatron said not to-"

"I don't care!" Starscream snapped, already slapping the door panel to exit the room, "I can't recharge here anyway."

Steelstrut followed him out into the corridor, "Starscream, I really think ya should go back to recharge." he tried to reach out and place a reassuring servo on the seekers wing only to be shrugged off, "You'll get us _both_ in trouble."

Starscream didn't care and wasn't listening. He rushed down the hallway as fast as his short legs could move, heading towards his and Megatron's quarters, secretly suspecting that the gladiator hadn't gone anywhere at all, and just wanted to get rid of him. Well he couldn't! Starscream didn't even like Steelstrut and he liked his smaller quarters even less.

He had to jump to enter the access code -that he wasn't supposed to know- to his and Megatron's quarters; Steelstrut arrived just as the doors swished open.

It was empty.

And Starscream felt a rush of misery. But he couldn't recharge without Megatron...

"Maybe- maybe he's in the Med-bay," Steelstrut's awkward voice announced behind him.

Starscream looked up at the younger gladiator, "Why... Why would he be there?" he asked quietly.

Steelstrut's expression morphed into one of unconvincing reassurance, "I er- ha! No- no reason. No, he just- no. I-" he looked down the seeker's scowling face, "We should go back to recharge now." he finished quickly.

But Starscream took off in a direction that most definitely was not his quarters.

"Er Starscream?" He called out following the seeker, "You're going the wrong way!" Starscream carried on walking, more rushing now, down the corridor towards the med bay.

"Starscream. Starscream!" Steelstrut shouted behind him, "You're gonna get me trouble!"

Starscream didn't care, nor did he care whether Axel would be there or not. All he wanted was to see Megatron, and if he was in the med bay, he wanted to know why. He wanted to know what he'd been doing whilst he'd been _out._

He flew through the doors before they'd even fully opened, and gasped as he made it halfway into the room.

Axel's dark red optics burned into him, and he felt the unconsciousness need to cover his more intimate parts with his servos, and protect them from the creepy mech's gaze. The large silvery gray mech he was tending to turned halfway to consider his visitor, and his optics widened at the sight of him.

That was enough a sign as any for him to tell that Megatron was not happy to see him.

Before much more than a menacing growl could escape the gladiator's vocaliser, Steelstrut came skidding into the Med Bay. He took one look at Megatron before trying to scoop Starscream up and run for it.

Megatron rolled his optics as Starscream kicked the gladiator in the pede to avoid capture.

"Steelstrut," he growled, "Leave. I will speak with you later."

Steelstrut gulped but nodded. Megatron's tone did not bode well for him. He bent to take Starscream by the servo only for Megatron to shake his helm, "Leave him." Starscream turned back to him and smiled slightly. Megatron didn't return it.

Axel stood up, opening his mouth as if he was about to say something, no doubt inappropriate and perverted. "Out," Megatron snapped before he could. Axel scowled, lifting a finger, about to protest when Megatron picked up the welding torch that had just been on his thigh and made a threatening gesture at the medic with it. Axel was quick to retreat then.

And Starscream was left alone with him.

Megatron, still frowning in anger, annoyance, disappointment, waved him forwards. Starscream took small awkward steps closer, moving around the gladiator to stand in front of him so Megatron didn't have to keep craning his neck to see him. His more innocent optics brightened and widened as his gaze was instantly stolen by the long, deep gorge half welded, running up the length of Megatron's thigh, from knee joint to just inches from his groin. It was still oozing thick, dark energon, dripping down his leg and onto the floor.

He recalled the dents he received on his first attempt at flying, how hurt he thought he'd been- that was nothing compared to this. And yet Megatron was sitting there as casually as he always did.

The wound dripped, and he stared.

"Starscream," Megatron growled to regain his attention, Starscream looked up quickly.

"What happened?" he burst out before he could stop himself, still somewhat focused on the drip, drip, dripping of Megatron's energon.

"Silence," Megatron ordered, glaring down at him, "What are you doing running about the arena at this time?" he sounded angry, and possibly a little worried.

"I was looking for you." Starscream said confidently, and then felt the need to add, "I wanted to make sure you weren't trying to leave me."

Megatron's gaze did not soften, "I told you before I left that I was coming back. I _told _you when I'd be back and I _told_ you I would come to collect you when I returned."

Starscream scowled at the condescending tone, "You didn't _tell _me where you were going!"

"Because it is none of your business!" Megatron barked.

Starscream jumped at his sudden yell. He'd run off unattended around the arena lots of times before. Megatron had been a little annoyed with him those times, but not this angry. "I- I-"

"I do not want to hear your excuses." Megatron growled, shifting lightly on the berth and wincing, "I want to be obeyed when I give you an order."

Starscream didn't follow orders, "But I-"

"Be quiet!" Megatron cut across him again, "I have already said I do not want to hear your excuses."

Starscream shut his mouth, shouting in his own mind at Megatron about how it wasn't fair, and how he should at least get the chance to explain himself; explain that he couldn't recharge and Steelstrut's room smelt... different.

"Now," Megatron continued, "You are going to sit there," he pointed at the berth against the far wall, "and wait until I have these repairs finished." Starscream glared at the floor, "Starscream?" He looked up defiantly, and deflated slightly at the look Megatron gave him. He nodded, only slightly. "I will deal with you properly afterwards."

He continued to glower at him expectantly until Starscream moved off towards the berth, plonking himself down and glaring at the wall resentfully, barely fighting back tears of utter fury at his situation. It wasn't his fault! How dare Megatron criminalise him like this? He wasn't doing anything wrong!

Megatron summoned Axel back in, and the medic made sure to give him a dirty leer as he slivered back over the Megatron, continuing his welding work.

Starscream couldn't help but watch from afar at how expertly the creepy medic managed to seal of the energon flow and patch Megatron back together flawlessly. He might have respected the medic to a degree purely for his medical talents, had he not been so... devious. Megatron pushed the red mech away almost immediately, the welding still slightly red, and definitely still hot.

"Starscream," he growled, shoving Axel well out of the way as he gestured for Starscream to come towards him. He grasped the small seeker firmly by the shoulder vent and steered him out of the room.

After a while Starscream saw the perfect opportunity to defend his innocence again, "I still don't think-"

"Silence." was all Megatron said, servo gripping him that much tighter.

The rest of the walk -admittedly slower than usual probably due to Megatron's leg, which must have still really hurt- was done in silence. Megatron entered the code into the access panel outside their quarters and pushed him in before him. Starscream wordlessly stood in the middle of the room and waited.

At first Megatron ignored him, throwing down his weapons and ripping off the pedant hanging from his neck with an air of resentment. He threw it down too. Now that the gash on the gladiator's leg wasn't distracting him, Starscream could see the energon splattered across the larger mechs frame, there seemed to be more and more every time he looked.

Megatron turned around, red optics narrowed at him, and Starscream averted his gaze. He stared at the floor and listened as Megatron snatched a cleaning rag from his desk and began to clean away the purple splotches. Starscream glanced up see most of it had dried and wasn't coming away. He jumped when Megatron made a frustrated noise and threw down the rag.

"Why can't you do as you're told?" Megatron's voice growled at him.

Starscream stuck his chin out in defiance, "I was looking for you!"

"You knew I wasn't here."

"But you were!"

"Starscream!" Megatron rumbled, "You need to stop doing this."

Starscream pulled a face, "Doing what?!"

"Running off!" Megatron barked, "I had you stay with Steelstrut because I wanted you to stay out of trouble"

Starscream felt indignity rise up in him again. He hadn't gotten into trouble; he hadn't been doing anything wrong! Why was he so angry? It was starting to give him a processor ache -or that could have been the lack of recharge. "I don't like Steelstrut," he muttered dejectedly.

Megatron clearly didn't care who he liked, "I can't trust you to behave on your own, and now it seems I can't trust you supervised either."

"Well I don't trust you!" Starscream fought back, "You never tell me where you're going!"

Megatron's optic twitched, "that is because _you_ are a sparkling and I am a mech and these are _my_ quarters."

"I'm _not a sparkling_!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

Starscream stopped and just glared, trying to communication all his hate and resentment for Megatron through just a look. Megatron glared back solidly.

And to think Starscream had been bothered to feel guilty for being rude to him earlier, had bothered to miss him. "Fragger," he muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately Megatron heard him and his servo was grabbed, and squeezed. He jumped and tried to pull away. "You speak to me like at again and I'll have your mouth washed out with solvent."

Starscream pressed his lips together, still scowling and refused to look up at him.

"Do I swear at you?" Megatron snapped.

Starscream pulled another face, "You swear!" he answered back.

"Do I swear at _you_," the Gladiator repeated himself.

Starscream fought for a memory, anything he could use to counter Megatron and fight back, "You call me other things! Like sparkling and minibot."

Megatron dearly wanted to answer that that was because he _was_ a sparkling, but felt that this argument was quickly deteriorating. "I'm not arguing with you anymore." he said firmly, "but you have to learn you can't wander around this place. It isn't your home, it isn't even mine. The only place you are truly safe here is in these quarters. There are other gladiators-"

"I'm not scared of them."

"You should be," Megatron growled darkly. Then with no warning whatsoever, he reached out and picked Starscream up, lifting him to face level and glaring at him from arms length. Starscream kicked out in a panic. "How can you fight back?" Megatron asked him, "How can you defend yourself if one of them just decided to pick you up and carry you off?"

Starscream wriggled more frantically in his servos, but Megatron needed to make no effort in keeping hold of him.

"Put me down!" he gasped, "stop it!"

Megatron lowered him back to the floor, grip easing from where he held him under the arms but didn't let go. He kept Starscream close and stared intently into his optics, hoping the message would be clear. "You're too small and too young to be around most of these mechs. It could even be an accident." he said, tone softening slightly, "Think of all the times I've nearly stepped on you."

Starscream wrapped his smaller servos around one of Megatron's larger digits, and bowed his helm.

"I don't intend to make you miserable; I just don't want to have to deal with you getting hurt." Megatron finished finally, and somewhat awkwardly, looking like he wanted to pull his fingers back out of Starscream's grasp.

And Starscream started feeling guilty again. "I didn't do it on purpose," he mumbled, "I was only - I just wanted to..." he trailed off. Now that his anger had been defused all he could feel was his exhaustion. He tried to stifle a yawn.

"Perhaps you should go to your berth," Megatron said, and his servos span the seeker around and nudged him towards his berth. He shook his helm.

"No," he whined, "it's morning now anyway."

Megatron decided to let him do what he wanted, for now. With any luck the little seeker would just fall asleep somewhere anyway, and he'd put him back in his berth then. Now though, the seeker was curiously poking at the specks of dried energon covering his frame.

He brushed him off, "I'll need to go to the wash racks," he said dismissively, "this'll need solvent to come off."

Starscream's optics widened in amazement, "You have wash racks? A big one?"

Megatron nodded, somewhat amused by the strange little things the seeker could get excited about, "Shared ones, but I doubt anyone else would be using them at this hour. Come on."

Starscream blinked and looked down at himself. He wasn't dirty was he?

"I can't trust you to stay here on your own, you're coming." Megatron said, smirking slightly at Starscream's excited bounce to the door and was bemused at how quickly his mood could change.

The wash racks weren't too far from Megatron's quarters, but in a part of the underground halls that Starscream had never wandered into before. Megatron pressed the access panel and checked the wash racks for any of gladiators before allowing the seeker to hop in excitedly. He stepped in after the seeker, and fought the smirk at his face as he watched Starscream jump up and down, trying to reach the button to activate the solvent, his tiny blue digits not getting anywhere near them.

Megatron sighed and stepped forward, unsubspacing credits -because Clench made them pay for _everything_- and slotting them into the panel before slapping the button. Solvent came spraying out and Starscream made an indignant noise.

"I wanted to press it!" he whined, pouting and folding his arms over his chest plates, "you ruin everything..." he muttered.

Megatron scowled and wordlessly slapped the button off again. Starscream perked up and reassumed his bouncing, not getting anywhere. Megatron was quickly running out of patience, so he bent down scooped the seeker up, who -unusually- didn't make so much of a squeak as he did so, and held him up in front of the panel. Starscream awkwardly leant forward and batted the button back on again.

He grinned as if it was an accomplishment and held out his servos, letting the solvent fall onto them and slip through his seams. He'd never experienced anything like this before. All he ever had with his sire was a rag, and concentrated bottled solvent that he had to ration carefully.

He flexed his wings, tilting his face up, even as Megatron lowered him back down to the floor. He stepped in front of him, taking up most of the spray.

Starscream scowled, why did Megatron have to be so big, why couldn't they share?

He wriggled his way through the gladiator's legs back into the spray again, and was nearly knocked over as Megatron shifted his footing.

"Starscream!" the larger mech snapped at him, bending down to nudge him away and out of the solvent, "You're in the way!"

Starscream pouted again. What was the point of coming down here if he didn't get to have a go?

Megatron glanced over his shoulder at the sulking youngling and sighed in relent. He as getting soft, frag it. He caught Starscream's gaze and inclined his helm in a silent gesture for him to come back over.

Starscream's expression brightened and he bounded over, leaping between Megatron's pedes into the solvent spray. Before he could properly enjoy it, two huge servos wrapped around his side and hosted him up until he found himself being held against Megatron's chassis.

He scowled at the gladiator, opening his mouth to tell the old fool that he wasn't a sparkling and he shouldn't be picked up like this because of it. It was embarrassing.

"I'd rather not step on you," Megatron said over the rush of solvent, poking Starscream in the cockpit gently before turning his attention back to cleaning the dried energon off his frame.

Starscream decided to drop it in favour of enjoying the spray of fluid, trickling down his wings pleasantly, that, coupled with Megatron's warm -comforting- chassis and his own exhaustion was very soothing. He couldn't help but lean his helm against the gladiator's chest just to rest his optics for a moment.

Megatron rubbed solvent over Starscream's wings carefully as the youngling snoozed on him, his little frame hopelessly limp in his arms. He shook his helm. He had told the seeker he should have gone to his berth. The solvent slowed to a trickle and he stepped out, Starscream mumbled in his recharge at the vibrations of movement.

Though he never failed to not notice how small and defenceless the seeker was, sometimes Megatron forgot how emotionally vulnerable someone that age was as well. Starscream had a bad attitude, and a sporadic one at that, but he had his suspicious that the seeker was still a sparkling; it was only his lack of knowledge about Seeker's that was keeping him in the dark now. He knew seeker's were sparked small, but Starscream was _still _ridiculously tiny.

He absently stroked the smooth flat metal of his wings as he walked back to his quarters, still musing about his new little seeker, where he'd come from, who he was, why he was here... because really, he knew nothing about Starscream, and had no idea how to go about asking him.

Starscream shuffled and turned his face into Megatron's chest, exhaling deeply; tiny servos clenching and unclenching in his recharge. Something melted in Megatron's spark chamber, and he scowled to himself, mentally shouting at himself to get a fragging grip.

Stupid Starscream...

He entered the code into his quarters, kicking the panel when it failed to open -fragging thing, now he'd _really_ need Starscream to help him fix it- and strode in. He hesitated before laying Starscream on his small berth, looking between it and his larger one.

It wasn't like he was using it after all. Sighing again and shaking his helm at his own weakness- but then again he never let Starscream get his way when the seeker was awake. It was only now, when his small frame was curled against him, tiny servos clutching and wings twitching, that he couldn't resist his sweet little face-

He mentally slapped himself and began to lower Starscream onto his own berth, laying him gently on his front.

He then proceeded to watch him recharge for far longer than he had any right to. He slapped himself on the helm and threw himself down into the chair by his desk. To distract himself from turning around and becoming entranced by the youngling again he picked up one of the data pads on his desk. It was one of Starscream's.

He flicked through it for about two breems before deciding it was boring and he couldn't understand a word of it.

And so naturally his optics wandered to his berth again.

Primus, he was beyond help now...

X

Evening rolled around again, and Starscream was up, fuelled and bouncing off the walls. And In such an enclosed space, it was ten times more annoying; Megatron was going to lose his temper any click now.

"And! And!" Starscream bounced in front of him, holding up his most recently finished data-pad, trying to show Megatron a picture of some galaxy, "it's a _barred spiral galaxy_!" he said excitedly, poking at the picture. "See!"

Megatron blinked, and had honestly no idea what the seeker was talking about. All he really cared about was Cybertron, and what it was doing, and if it ever effected him. Every other planet, solar system, and galaxy; he couldn't give a slag about.

"And! And!" Starscream continued bringing up another picture, "This one's a Lenticular galaxy!"

Megatron leant forward and scrutinised the picture, "What am I looking at?" he asked, seeing nothing more than a large white blur in the middle of a lot of black.

Starscream looked between the picture and Megatron before pointing to the blur, "That," he said, "it's the galaxy."

Megatron snorted, didn't look like a galaxy to him. Starscream opened his mouth again and looked ready to show him another picture. He held up his servo quickly, "That's very nice Starscream, but we have to leave soon."

Starscream lowered his data-pad and pulled a face, "You're going to leave me with Steelstrut, aren't you?" he hissed resentfully.

Megatron nodded and scooped the blue pendant off his desk, looping it around his neck. He stood up and pointed to the door, "Move it."

Starscream muttered something under his breath and picked up some more data-pads before stomping ahead of him.

Steelstrut shrank away from Megatron fearfully when they arrived at his door. "This time," Megatron growled, poking Steelstrut in the chest with the end of his sword as Starscream stomped into the room moodily, "If you let him wander off and do what he wants, I _will_ offline you."

Steelstrut gulped fearfully and nodded his helm, unfortunately Starscream from inside the room felt the need to stick his opinion in, "No he won't!" he called back, "he's just trying to scare you."

Steelstrut looked between the seeker and Megatron, "I won't let him," he said quickly, "I swear. Honest, I'll tie 'im to a chair if ya want?"

Megatron nodded, "Then see that you do." Starscream was sorely tempted to throw a data-pad at the gladiator's back as he turned to leave. "I will be back by morning." he called over his shoulder to him, and then the door slid shut behind him.

Steelstrut turned and clapped his servos together, smiling in that insanely over enthusiastic way only he could manage.

Starscream continued to stare at the door Megatron had left through, a plan already forming in his processor, before finally turning to Steelstrut. "I'm hungry."

Steelstrut blinked, and then smiled again, "Really?" he asked, "thought ya woulda been fuelled."

Starscream scowled, "I'm not his pet," he hissed.

Steelstrut held up his servo, "Alright, alright I know." he walked to the door, just as Starscream had planned, "I'll get ya a cube okay. Stay 'ere, I'll be right back."

He pressed the door panel and Starscream got up, stood near the door as he stepped out. Steelstrut tossed him a wave before starting down the corridor, and Starscream dived out just before the doors closed.

He started to sprint up the corridor towards the main exit he and Megatron had used the other cycle. He'd need to be quick to catch up. He reached the top of the stairs just as they were closing and managed to slip out just before they locked shut, nicking his wing as he did so.

He winced but it was just a dent to the tip, a delicate place yes, but not a noticeable injury.

He glanced about the dark, but surprisingly busy street. Megatron stood taller than most and Starscream could just see the back of his helm as he moved through the crowd. It was too dark for his bright colours or wings to be too noticeable, thankfully, and he was able to stalk Megatron without any hindrances; though it was a struggle to keep up with the larger mech's strides.

After what seemed like an impossibly long walk, Megatron disappeared into the side of a large curved building through a small black door. Starscream's optics narrowed. He had to find a way in there, find out what Megatron was doing that was so important that he had to be left with Steelstrut all night.

Another large mech was approaching the door, tall, a dark purple and black in colour. Starscream rushed up behind him, hiding behind his leg, and the mech grunted something in Kaonian to the door, which then opened automatically.

Luckily Starscream was too small to be seen as he ran in behind the huge mech.

The layout was not unlike that of Megatron's own arena, mostly underground, long hallways with doors either side... just larger.

So was this another arena?

Was Megatron moving away?!

He scowled to himself, no Megatron wouldn't do that, he wouldn't leave him... would he?

Determination and worry written all over his faceplates he set off in search of his Gladiator, intending to give him a piece of his processor, being careful to hide in the shadows whenever he heard someone approaching.

And Megatron thought he couldn't take care of himself.

X

Megatron rolled his shoulders back to loosen them up as he took in his opponent to be. A native Kaonian by the looks of it; uneducated as well if his loud, bellowing accent was anything to go by, and aggressive, that much was obvious. He was staring at Megatron from across the room, yellow optics trying to intimidate him.

Megatron blinked slowly, never one to participate in staring contests, they were beneath him.

He closed his optics and tried to imagine how the fight would play out, how he could offline the other mech, quickly and hopefully painlessly. No matter if it was a 'game', or that his opponent probably wouldn't have granted him the same favour, he wasn't going to let the other mech suffer.

He tired to imagine this mech doing something terrible, like getting hold of Starscream. It was easier to focus on taking them out and destroying their spark if he didn't have to think of them as innocent. They never were of course, and this mech looked as if he'd been a in a few of these 'fights to the death' matches before. His opponent was already a murderer, but as of yesterday so was he as well -so this mech had to be worse for him to justify offlining him.

Once having suitably angered himself enough to be safe in the knowledge that he could offline the other mech in cold energon he walked around to his gate, standing and waiting for his opponent to do the same.

Through the bars he could see the crowd, shifting and humming in excitement before the match was about to start. The stadium was at least five times bigger than the one he had been used to, but crowds never made him nervous before, so it was fine.

There was a loud cranking noise and the gates began to lift, Megatron could see his opponent, pacing back and forth as he waited for the opportunity the rush into the middle of the stadium and begin tearing into his opponent. The crowd noise rose in volume and pitch as they grew excited at the first glances of their entertainers.

The gates clicked into place above them, Megatron stepped put, controlled, calm and lifted a servo up to the crowd, whilst his opponent rushed out into the centre of the pit, jumping up and down and roaring in unrestrained bloodlust.

Megatron allowed himself to smirk slightly; he might actually enjoy killing this fool.

Deep thundering bass rang out from unseen speakers to signal the beginning of the match and as Megatron had expected his purple opponent lunged straight at him.

He side stepped easily, allowing the other mech to fling his weapon through thin air as he jabbed him the in hip joint from behind. Not an effective hit, but it entertained the crowds.

His opponents enraged snarl was drowned out as the crowd roared in excitement.

He continued to dance around the other gladiator, dodging effortlessly, allowing his opponent to wear himself down. Once effectively slowed down Megatron went in for the attack, rushing forward to put as much force into a kick as he possibly could. The purple mech bowed over. The force of the blow must have ruptured something internally as a spray of thick energon spurted from his mouth.

He sneered at Megatron and spat the remainder of energon to the floor before straightening up again, poised for an attack. Megatron shifted his grip on his sword, more than ready to finish this quickly. It would have gone perfectly, had he not caught a glimpse of familiar colour out of the corner of his optics.

Distracted, he turned his helm, not sure what he was expecting to see, but it wasn't Starscream, clearly in shook, stood with his mouth hanging open at the entrance to the pit.

Megatron froze, Optics widening in pure horror. It wasn't possible. It had to be a bad dream.

Only movement to the left distracted him and he turned just in time for an energon sword to slash across his helm and cheek. He roared in pain, the shock and force of the blow knocking him down. His weapon slipped from his grip and skidded some way away.

The crowd was cheering, ringing in his audials, but Megatron still heard a high pitched shriek from somewhere next to him.

He looked up to see the gladiator's pede about to stamp down on his helm and rolled out of the way just before impact. He pushed to his pedes, wiping the thick stream of energon from his cheek and moving into a defensive stance.

He glanced left again to check Starscream, and the seeker was still stood there, terrified. Megatron hissed under his breath, frag, how could things possibly be any worse? And how _the frag_ had the sparkling gotten _into_ the pit?!

The other gladiator swung at him again and he ducked, but another sword came from the left and caught his side, cutting deep.

Megatron snarled, knees buckling, he stumbled to the side, disorientation starting to settle in from both the blow to his processor and the loss of energon.

A shadow moved over him as his opponent moved in again.

"NO!" there was another shriek, and it took Megatron a moment it realise it was Starscream again, closer this time. He turned and to his utter horror saw the seeker running towards him. His opponent saw too, and with a sneer drew his pede back, aiming to kick the tiny seeker.

And the mech was big enough for the simple kick to kill the sparkling.

With renewed energy Megatron threw himself forward, into the path of the other mech's flying pede and allowed the blow to land in his abdomen, winding him but saving Starscream.

He heard the seeker scream something again and out of the corner of his optic saw a coloured blur move off to the side. The other gladiator wasn't paying attention to him anymore; thank Primus, and Megatron rolled again before a sword could be buried in his chest.

His opponent barked out a laugh, stomping towards him again but then suddenly stumbled, expression twisting into one of pain, he roared and then looked down, ripping something from his pede. Megatron looked just in time to see Starscream run shrieking through the other gladiator's pedes, after apparently having stabbed the huge mech in the pede with Megatron's energon sword.

Infuriated, the other mech threw down the weapon, which came just close enough to Megatron, and stamped after the still screaming sparkling. Before he could take much more than three steps however Megatron forced himself back up again, and although he wasn't one for stabbing his opponents in the back, it was Starscream at stake.

He jabbed his sword in, making sure to twist in painfully into his spark before ripping it free. He mech froze, his weapons dropping.

He heard Starscream shriek again just before the now offlined opponent fell to a heap on the ground between them. And then Megatron, swaying on the spot, caught sight of Starscream hunched against the side of the pit, staring at him in terror.

The crowd was roaring, things were being shouted, but Megatron paid them no attention, rushing to the seeker. Starscream, splattered with the other mech's energon, tried to get away, but he scooped him up with one arm. He pushed past mech's shouting and pushing things at him as he strode out of the pit -grip still tight on a struggling seeker- and into the med bay.

Several other mechs were in there, and backed away fearfully as Megatron snarled at them, he went it the far corner and placed Starscream not very gently on the med bay berth, holding him down with one servo on his cockpit. Starscream, too terrified to make any noise, stared at him with huge, watery optics, looking seconds away from bursting into tears. Megatron ignored them for a moment, quickly glancing over Starscream's energon stained frame for any evidence that he might have been injured.

And when he found none, his worry instantly manifested itself into uncontrollable, indescribable and unwarranted fury. He threw out his servo the smashed the tray full of medical equipment. He heard panicked gasps and shuffles behind him, but paid the other mechs in the room no mind as his optics bore into Starscream, whose face was now streaked in lubricant rapidly escaping his optics.

"_**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!**_" he roared, servos bawling into fists. He urge to hit something rose in him and he span quickly to kick the life out of the opposite berth.

There was a sharp cry behind him and he saw Starscream shrink back into a shivering ball, his wings curling forward in an attempt to shield him.

But Megatron couldn't think of how scared the seeker was, how traumatised he might have been as he stormed around the room, cursing not only the seeker himself but, Steelstrut, whatever moron had been in charge of the gates, his opponent who'd gone after him in the first place, and himself.

_Everyone_!

He whipped back around to face Starscream who cried out and tried to jump off the berth. Megatron didn't consider the idea that he should at least try to calm down first, and take in mind that he was likely just as much the cause for Starscream's terror as his opponent had been as he snarled in fury, and grabbed Starscream's wing, pulling him back.

The shriek that filled the room shocked Megatron into letting go instantly.

As if fury had clouded his vision, he blinked, to see a tiny, energon splattered seeker, shaking uncontrollably and staring up at him as if he were the Unmaker himself, and there was a noticeable dent in his wing... the shape of his servo.

He only found it in him to move when Starscream finally broke their staring contest to sob.

He knelt down and reached for him, struggling to catch hold of him without hurting him even more before he tried to escape again, feeling a pang of guilt as the seeker began to whimper both in fear and the pain at his now bent wing. He glanced behind him to see a group of mechs, medics, gladiators, supporters, all staring at them. He needed to get out of here, deal with this somewhere private.

He left the med bay quickly, and then the arena, ignoring mechs, some he knew and some he didn't, coming forward to congratulate him, speak to him. Starscream was shaking against his chest, and some part of him knew it was because he'd terrified the seeker, killed another mech right in front of him and then accidently hurt him in his anger. It was one thing to push Axel or the other gladiators around back at their arena in front of him but_ impaling_ someone...

The seeker was drenched in the Kaonian mech's energon. They were in the middle of the street, halfway back to their arena when Megatron could no longer stand the rapid hammering of Starscream's little spark against his chest. He stopped by a building and relaxed his grip on the seeker, kneeling down to place him on the floor. Again Starscream tried to run, but he kept a firm grip on his small servo, and gently encouraged him back to him.

"N-no!" Starscream cried out, there were streaks covering his faceplates from where his tears had washed away the deactivated mech's energon. He used his other servo to try and prise himself free from Megatron's grip, "I'm sorry!" he gasped, "Do-don't hurt me, please!"

Megatron didn't let him go, he relaxed into the least intimidating position he could and sat back on his pedes so he wasn't towering so much over the seeker, "Calm down," Megatron said as soothingly as he could, frowning as he listened to the younglings hitching intakes, "You're going to make yourself purge."

Starscream didn't calm down; he thrashed in his attempts to get free. Seeing he'd failed he whimpered, a high pitched keening sound stung Megatron's audials, and for a moment he sounded just like a sparkling... probably because he was one.

Megatron reached forward with his other servo, wincing as Starscream cried out and tried to run to the side to avoid it, and caught the seeker's free servo. He stroked his palm with his thumb, "I'm not going to hurt you." he tried to reassure him.

Starscream shook his helm, frightful optics filling with more lubricant, "Y-you de-de-activated, that- him! I saw- you stabbed him!"

"He tried to hurt you," Megatron explained, hoping that perhaps he would be able to avoid the subject of those 'death matches' altogether if he could pass off what happened as a fluke, pretend that he wouldn't have run that scum through the spark with his sword if he hadn't been chasing Starscream around the arena. "I was trying to protect you."

The Seeker still didn't look sure, and Megatron realised then that the stupid little youngling thought he was going to hurt him like he'd hurt the other gladiator. He released one of Starscream's servos to detach his swords, and ignoring the seeker's panicked gasp, and tossed them to the side as he turned to look at the seeker sternly.

Starscream sniffed, no longer struggling, he took that as a good sign, but the seeker still hadn't come any closer to him.

The youngling swallowed, "Y-you were so angry..." he whispered, "You're not going to- to-"

Megatron frowned and looked at the floor, "I was angry because-" he cut himself off, unable and unwilling to say he'd never been so terrified in all his existence that moment he saw the other gladiator step towards the seeker. He had deserved to die. He shook his helm and decided a subject change was in order, "How in Primus's name did you get here?" he asked, trying very hard to keep the anger and frustration out of his voice.

Starscream lifted a servo and wiped his faceplates, Megatron carefully pulled him closer, the seeker didn't seem to notice, "I th-thought you were leaving me."

Megatron rolled his optics, what was it about younglings that made them so insecure? "I told you I'd be back in the morning." Starscream looked down and wiped his face again. Megatron's expression softened, "Why didn't you believe me?" The seeker remained silent, but Megatron was fairly sure he'd be able to answer his own question judging from what the seeker had already told him.

"Why were you at that arena though?' Starscream's question knocked him from his thoughts. "I thought you _were _going to leave me with _Steelstrut_." he spat the name like a dirty word and Megatron couldn't prevent the quirk of his lips.

It then vanished when he realised he would have to explain himself. He reached forward and tried to wipe away from of the filth from the seeker's faceplates and received a slap to the wrist and a dirty look for it.

"I need the credits." He explained.

"What for?"

Megatron gave the seeker a look, "What do you think?" he asked, reaching forward to poke Starscream in the fuel tank. The seeker pouted and folded his arms across his cockpit.

"Will you get in trouble?" Starscream then asked, a contemplative look on his face for a moment before it became fearful, "Are you going to get arrested!?"

Megatron shook his helm, trying to come up with an excuse, "They- they won't catch me."

"All those mechs saw!" Starscream panicked, he moved closer to Megatron and wrapped his servos around his bent leg, apparently hugging it, all previous fear gone. Megatron stared at him, "We have to hide! Or they'll take you away from me too!"

Tears started to form in his optics again and Megatron realised he'd have to come clean and warp the seeker's perception of him forever onwards. It was either that or live with a seeker who had detachment issues because he was in constant fear that the only mech who fuelled him was going to get arrested.

"I was paid to deactivate him."

Starscream instantly stopped hugging his leg, he stepped back and frowned at him, "What?"

Megatron reached for him before he could attempt another escape, "That was the point of the match." he explained slowly, reluctantly, "Even if he hadn't attacked you, he would have had to be offlined anyway."

Starscream stared at him, and Megatron couldn't tell with what emotion.

"You- you killed him, you killed him!" he gasped eventually, optics so bright Megatron thought they might shatter. There was horror enriched into every part of his expression as he said, "for _credits_..."

And Megatron quickly found himself getting angry. He was fully aware of what he'd done, why did the seeker feel the need to shout it back at him, as if he were some sort of monster? "I don't know where you've come from Starscream," he growled at the seeker, "but that is life here."

Starscream shook his helm, clearly not understanding.

"Life isn't cheap," Megatron barked, "not in Kaon, and if you want to be kept fuelled, this is what has to be done."

Starscream sniffed, tears forming in his optics again at the harsh way the mech he had started to look up to was speaking to him, "Then why stay here?" he asked, "We can go somewhere else, we can go-"

Megatron's optics narrowed, "There is nowhere else, that is why I am here." he stared down at the seeker. "Why did you come here?" he asked him.

Starscream looked down, and Megatron knew he'd made his point, but that didn't stop him from feeling immense guilt as he saw droplets of lubricant drip to the floor. He sighed, reaching out to tilt the seeker's helm up, "I know it's not ideal," he began, but Starscream shook his helm, cutting him off.

"Wha-what if you are deactivated," he mumbled, optics wandering to the numerous injuries Megatron had already forgotten he'd had, wiping at his face again, "and- and I have to stay with St-Steelstrut forever?"

"I'm not that rubbish a pit fighter," Megatron told him lightly, "it'll take a lot more than some local thug to win a match against me."

Starscream didn't look convinced.

Megatron shook his helm and a rush of wooziness came over him. He needed to refuel, now, he'd lost too much energon and waited too long to have his injuries fixed. He glanced at the seeker before scooping him up without any warning, ignoring his indignant squeak.

"How would you like to go to a bar?" he asked the seeker.

And just like that, everything in Starscream's world was that much better.

"So," Starscream's usual little arrogant voice was rambling away in his audials not five breems later, "Now that I've seen you fight already, can I come and watch you train?"

Megatron rolled his optics, "We'll see." he rumbled. "But I don't think you're old enough to witness that sort of violence."

Starscream scowled at him, "I'm almost a mech." he said confidently, and it was a rather bizarre thing for him to say as he was small enough to held against Megatron's chest with one servo, and was at that very moment in fact. He seemed to realise this as he started to squirm around, "I'm too old to be carried around!" he complained, pushing on his captors arm.

Megatron shook his helm and walked faster, already seeing a bar ahead of him. He'd get a cube and get out again, hopefully without anyone spotting the seeker, if he could just shut up. "Too old to be carried, but too small to keep up.' he commented, and allowed himself to smirk in victory as Starscream muttered something resentful and stopped struggling.

And in typical Starscream fashion, because he couldn't win _that_ argument, decided to start another one.

"Since I helped you fight that mech will you train me to be a gladiator?"

Megatron stumbled, "Helped?!" he said, stunned, trying to recall when Starscream had been any use between all the screaming and panic. He decided to ignore the 'train me to be a gladiator' comment to focus on this delusion Starscream had developed in the last few breems. "You did nothing but cry in the corner."

Starscream blushed through his dark faceplates, he smacked Megatron's chest, "No I didn't! I fought! I helped!" he protested, "Didn't you see!"

Megatron shook his helm, he'd been a little preoccupied with keeping his own helm attached to his shoulders, "All I could hear was you shrieking, a lot." he couldn't help the small smile to curl across his lips at Starscream's indignant look.

"It was a war cry!" Starscream argued back, crossing his arms over his cockpit.

"Of course it was," he humoured the seeker as they reached the bar. He tucked Starscream closer to his chest and murmured a quiet warning to him to behave as he stepped through the door.

It was dark, looked dirty but was not too crowded, and those whom were present didn't look like the types of mechs to even look in Megatron's direction, even if he did have a tiny seeker clutching his chest armour like a new spark did a femmes chest.

He set the excitable seeker down on the nearest bar stool and turned to order two cubes, one high grade, one regular.

Starscream surveyed the bar quickly, and found it wasn't nearly as interesting as he'd been hoping it would be. The walls were boring, the mechs, slumped over their cubes in a depressed manner, were equally as boring. The only interesting thing in the room was the vid screen playing away to itself in the corner.

He leant closer to listen better as the word 'Vos' was mentioned, and a tall, red and white seeker with high held wings and a stern, dark handsome face appeared on the screen. A royal guard, but he was strikingly familiar looking...

"_Captain Starscream of the Royal Vosian Guard revealed earlier this cycle that although the suspect has claimed the missing heir has been deactivated, the search will continue. Many have growing concerns that spending so much public time and credits on what is widely considered a lost cause will_-"

"Starscream." Megatron's gruff voice drew his attention away from the vid screen and to the cube that had just been placed in front of him, "Drink your cube."

Starscream glanced back at the screen, but another news story about terrorist preventions in Iacon was being discussed now. He pushed himself up and stood on his barstool so he could reach across the table for his cube. He looked between it and Megatron's, which was a glowing brightly. High grade.

"Can I try some?" he asked nicely. Megatron turned to glower at him, and that was answer enough.

X


	6. Chapter 6

X

"I used to want to be a Royal Guard." Starscream continued to ramble at Megatron as they stood under the spray of solvent. The gladiator knelt before him, scrubbing at the energon stains dried on his cockpit, and merely nodded as he spoke. "I wanted to see the palace in Vos!" he said excitedly, "I've never been there, but it's really nice, and really big. And there's a library! A big one, with lots of data-pads about astronomy."

Megatron continued to scrub at his plating, reaching out with a servo to help balance Starscream as he lifted one of the seeker's thrusters to get at a particularly stubborn stain on his knee joint. "How would you know?" he said absently as the scrubbed a little harder at the stain that just would not come off! "You said you've never been."

Starscream didn't appear to have heard him and was now too busy tracing the painted marking on Megatron's helm that was within his reach with the gladiator kneeling down, "Get off that," he growled at the seeker as soon as he became aware of the light touches to his helmet.

"Are you going to the med bay?" Starscream asked, wincing as his servo was slapped away by Megatron, his optics lingered on the long cut across the gladiator's handsome faceplates. Megatron swayed as he stood back up, and Starscream eyed him warily, "Or are you too overcharged?"

The tall mech scowled at him, "I had two cubes." he informed the seeker, "and I can hold my energon thank you."

Starscream didn't look as if he believed him and took a cautious step back. Megatron frowned at the seeker's sudden change in attitude, "What?"

Starscream shrank back and shook his helm, "Nothing..." he whispered, fidgeting awkwardly.

Megatron rolled his optics and snorted, gesturing for Starscream to leave the wash racks before him, "Come, it's time for recharge."

Starscream pouted, "I don't _have _a recharge time!" he whined, shoulders slumping and helm tilting back as he made a exasperated scoffing noise, "I'm not a-"

"I don't care." Megatron cut him off, giving him a nudge when he didn't move forward fast enough, "It may not be your recharge time but it is mine."

It seemed to satisfy Starscream, and they walked on in silence -for at half the journey at least, "My sire liked high grade to."

Megatron blinked slowly before fully registering what the seeker had said, "Everyone likes high grade," he grumbled tiredly as he limped behind the excitable youngling, "It's something _many_ mechs have in common."

"I don't think high grades very good for you." Starscream told Megatron snottily.

"Which would explain why you tried to steal some of mine back at the bar wouldn't it?" Megatron mumbled sarcastically. "And high grade for Sparklings- sorry _younglings_." he corrected himself as he saw the little hellion's mouth open, "Is particularly unhealthy."

Starscream seemed to give this some thought. "So it _is_ bad for you?"

"All things in moderation," Megatron told him, and was rather impressed with his own answer whilst so overcharged at such a late hour.

That Starscream seemed to understand, "...I don't think my sire knew that." he said quietly.

Megatron stopped, frowning, and was about to finally take the risk of trying to delve into Starscream's past, when a loud booming voice called up the corridor. He instinctively stepped in front of Starscream as a large, bulky figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Well well well, long time no see," the mech said pleasantly.

Megatron slumped as he took in Impactor's good natured smirk, but for once, he didn't need to act exasperated. "You look like slag." his friend from the mines told him, striding forward, a servo extended.

Megatron forced a slight smile, "I've been through it." he murmured.

Impactor smiled like he took pleasure in his suffering, but knowing him he probably did. He opened his mouth again, but instantly closed it, mouth dropping open and frown forming as he saw wide curious red optics staring up at him from behind Megatron's left leg.

He leant close, "Megatron," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "I don't mean to cause any alarm, but there seems to be seeker attached to your leg."

Megatron looked confused for a moment, as if he'd completely forgotten his newest... Roommate.

He glanced back at Starscream, who seemed more than a little intrigued with this new mech he hadn't seen before, "Can I-?" he began.

"No," Megatron interrupted him sternly, and pointed to the door to his quarters which was just up ahead, "Go to recharge."

Starscream scowled, and Impactor barked out a laugh, "Oh Primus, I think you've just made my day!"

Megatron glared at the old miner and ushered Starscream along, "Recharge," he growled again, "and I just might take you to the library-" it turned out that he didn't need to finish his sentence. The very word 'library' had the seeker already sprinting as fast as his short legs could carry him to their quarters.

Once Starscream was safely inside, and out of audial range, Megatron turned back to the very intrigued mech before him. "He's not mine," he said quickly, "I...found him."

Impactor's optics widened, "I was going to say, didn't think you the sort of mech stupid enough to get involved with a seeker." he paused and looked back at the door Starscream had just entered, "But I don't think I've heard anything stranger than a mech raising a sparkling that isn't even his... It's rare enough to hear of a mech to raising his _own." _

Megatron's expression did not give anything away.

"So what's the deal?" he asked curiously, "You fragging his mommy and are looking to score points?"

This time Megatron scowled, "From what I can gather, his carrier is offline."

Impactor held his servos out in defence, "Well that am I supposed to assume?! C'mon Megs, give me a hint here? What's a mech like you doing with a baby seeker?"

Megatron sighed heavily and turned away, "I don't know." he said, rubbing a servo over his helm. "I was overcharged, he was being attacked, I wasn't thinking and I can't get rid of him."

Impactor stared at him, "None of that really made any sense. Are you overcharged?"

Megatron made a noncommittal gesture. So that was a yes then.

Impactor slapped a servo to his shoulder and steered him up the corridor, "C'mon, we've got a lot of catching up to do anyway. You can explain your frag-ups to me over a few more cubes. I've a feeling I'm going to need it to believe this story."

X

Three joors and several more high grades Megatron really should have said no to later, and the gladiator was trudging back towards his quarters with Impactor. The problem was he didn't feel half as overcharged as he should have, would have hoped to.

_And_ his old friend he had just realised he didn't miss half as much as he'd thought he had was still pestering him with questions, "You know, if you keep him much longer you're gonna have to tell Clench."

Megatron stiffened, though his response was delayed somewhat by all the high grade rushing through his systems, "I'm not _'keeping' _him," he growled defensively, "He is not a _pet_."

Impactor shrugged, "Still an extra mouth to fuel."

"_I _fuel him," Megatron grumbled, "And _I _pay for that fuel. Starscream is costing no one other than myself anything. His remaining with me had nothing to do with _Clench_," he spat the mech's name with thinly veiled contempt.

"Does if he takes up your training time, or distracts you... Or-"

Impactor stopped himself off as Megatron growled menacingly and held up his servo, stepping sideways to walk on the other side of the corridor so he wasn't standing quite so close to the larger mech, "Hey hey! I don't mean it like- listen," his tone changed to a more serious one, "How do you think Clench is going to take you hiding sparkling away in your room huh? It's not going to go down well."

Megatron shook his helm in denial, "He doesn't have to find out."

Impactor pulled a face and rolled his optics, "Come on Megs!" he cried, tactfully ignoring the mech's snarl of warning at the mutilation of his name, "He's a seeker, he's a sparkling. The two don't combine well together to make a very well behaved guest. He's been here less than a week and from what you bellowed at me after your third high grade I can tell he's already gotten into more trouble than you seemed to be able to handle."

Megatron stared ahead of himself, scowling, "I'd rather not expose Starscream to Clench," he rumbled, as if he hadn't heard a word Impactor had just said.

Impactor gestured wildly with his arms, "Its _Clench_!" he exclaimed, "That poor youngling's already been _exposed_ to creepy Axel and aft-headed Sidepunch."

"All the more reason to keep him hidden," Megatron growled stubbornly, he slowed down, seeing the door to his quarters ahead of them. He absently reflected that there would be a fifty-fifty chance the seeker was actually still in there and hadn't gone wandering off.

He really should have considered that earlier.

"Clench owns this place, he can keep him hidden, he can hel-"

"I am perfectly capable of protecting a sparkling!" Megatron hissed harshly, keeping his voice down in case -in the rare event that Starscream had stayed in their room- the youngling was in recharge.

"From other Gladiators, yeah, but what about the authorities?" Impactor reminded him, "You know it's law that all flight capables are tagged in Kaon so the council can track their movements, make sure they aren't wasting fuel." his optics narrowed and he gestured with his helm backwards to his quarters, "Is _he_ tagged?"

Megatron exhaled heavily, "No... he's free of devises," his jaw stiffened as he raised his helm stubbornly, "And I'm keeping him that way. I won't have him tagged like some _drone_ with an owner."

Impactor sighed in defeat, "I still think you should tell Clench. You never know, he might like him."

Megatron gave him a look, "I doubt that." he groaned. There was a very small chance that Clench would _like_ anyone incapable of making him any credits, and even less of a chance Starscream would have any tolerance for an idiot like the mech currently running this arena. Even if said mech did have the power to remove them from their home with the snap of his slimy, credit nabbing fingers.

"But I will think about it," he said eventually, with great reluctance. Impactor smiled in approval, "But he's staying regardless of what Clench says." Megatron added forcefully.

Impactor, though a little taken back with the enthusiasm the mech he had known for quite some time now seemed to protect this little _drain on resources, _shook his helm in amusement. "It is his arena, you kind of have to-"

"Starscream is _my _responsibility!" Megatron exclaimed, his sudden lack of control over the volume of his voice accurately proving just how much high grade the large mech had consumed this evening, "Clench will have to accept him, or I will leave this arena and fight elsewhere."

Impactor just nodded his helm and slapped a servo to his friends shoulder, "Yes," he said reassuringly to the over-charged gladiator, "But we can make arrangements for that happy day another time, for now however-" He stopped as he turned himself and Megatron around only to see a very curious little seeker peaking at them from behind the door frame to Megatron's quarters. "Oh... Hello."

Starscream stepped around the door frame and stared at the two of them suspiciously. He pointed at Megatron, who was only very slightly swaying, "What's wrong with him."

Megatron shoved Impactor's servo off his shoulder and stalked forward, either uncaring or unaware of how Starscream stumbled back in fright. Impactor frowned curiously. "Nothing," Megatron growled, "I told you to go to recharge."

Starscream optics widened as he heard the slur in Megatron's voice. A very familiar sounding slur... He scurried back, and Megatron quickly became annoyed, "Starscream," he hissed, "It's been a long cycle, just get in there!" he snapped, pointing through the door and into the room.

Starscream couldn't help but remember all the occasions his sire had shouted at him, locked him in his room, so he'd have nowhere to run-

Starscream jumped back and gasped as the large gladiator reached for him, the overwhelming stench of high grade filled his olfactory sensors, and his spark started beating a mile a minute. Megatron was overcharged, and overcharged mech's did terrible, terrible things for no reason. No matter if he did exactly as he was told, or how quiet he was, his sire always shouted at him, always swore at him, all threw things and-

Megatron growled and stamped forward a huge pede landed right before Starscream, blocking his escape route. His towering frame bent down and a large black servo lifted-

"Megatron!" Impactor's voice suddenly called. Megatron stopped and looked up, confused, and completely oblivious to how the tiny seeker was cowering at his pedes. "You're scaring him," Impactor said simply.

Megatron, completely taken back, looked down at the shivering sparkling before him. "...Oh." he said after a while, only just realising his own menacing stance over the seeker.

Starscream released a long, high pitched whine and Megatron literally jumped away. Luckily, Impactor, far more aware of what was wrong marched forward and bent down to Starscream's level. He reached out slowly and placed a servo on his wing. The youngling flinched and Impactor scowled to himself. "I think you should go to recharge now, don't you?" was all he said.

Starscream looked up at this stranger, and an oddly trustworthy one at that before nodding quickly and rushing back into the room, avoiding Megatron completely.

Impactor sighed as he pushed his heavy frame back up and met his friend's befuddled expression with a far more sombre one, before confirming what Megatron had been fearing for a while now, "That sparkling was been abused." he said, pointing into the room behind them, "It's a fragging miracle he trusts anyone at all."

With that he turned around and strode back up the corridor, leaving a far more sober and clear minded Megatron in his wake.

X

Starscream was pretending to be in recharge when Megatron finally remembered how to use his legs and walked back into his quarters. The seeker curled into a smaller ball on his berth, his out-of-proportion wings folded forward almost as if they were shielding his frame.

Megatron just stood and watched him for a moment.

It had been a difficult night to begin with, he wasn't surprised that Starscream was wary of him now, he expected it. He had seen him ruthlessly offline another mech, a mech whose life energon was splattered had over his frame, flesh from his lines. No sparkling should ever have to experience something like that. _Except_, he had been fine. A little shaken at first, but he was back to his usual bratty self not a joor later.

Or was that just him being oblivious?

He moved forward carefully, but made sure to make enough noise so Starscream could hear him as he approached the seeker's berth. He reached down and ran a single finger between his wings. Starscream flinched then shuddered. Megatron waited a moment before doing it again, and again, until the seeker stopped flinching and started to relax on the berth. He brushed his servo over the youngling's helm briefly just before he started to get up.

"I thought you were going to hit me." Starscream's quiet voice whispered.

Megatron paused before placing his servo between Starscream's wings again, rubbing the young, softer metal, "Why?" he asked gruffly, resisting the urge to clear his throat and rumble something about it being late and well past sparkling's recharge times so he could avoid this conversation no one wanted to have.

"You were drinking," Starscream said sadly, still not moving on the berth or making any effort to look at Megatron as he stared at the wall in front of him, "And... everyone hits when they get overcharged." he pushed himself up from the berth then and stared at Megatron with wide accusing optics, "You're not going to... are you?"

Megatron withdrew his servo, "You're too small for me to hit," he said seriously. Then it took a lot of effort for him to cast aside the awkward tugging sensation in his tank for him to ask, "Who's been hitting you?"

Starscream looked to the side, optics watering slightly before he closed them and lifted his helm high. The next moment any sign of tears had completely vanished, "Sire ...But only sometimes!" he added quickly, "So... It was okay."

Megatron scowled, something dark twisting in his spark, "It's not okay." he growled menacingly. Starscream shrank back slightly, "No one should _ever_ hit you."

Starscream's optics widened, "He was my sire-"

"That doesn't mean he's allowed to do it." Megatron rumbled. He looked away to the side, indignant fury surging through his spark as he played out what this sire of Starscream's might have been like. Images of someone a lot taller and stronger, kicking a seekerlet Starscream to the floor, shouting at it, ignoring him as he cried-

Megatron had to stand up and pace the room several times before could even speak again. Starscream watched him, some parts wary, other parts intrigued.

Megatron rubbed a servo over his helm, the high grade still messing up his systems. He moved forward and nudged Starscream on the berth, encouraging him to lie back down, "Go to recharge," he said gruffly. "And just because I've had a few high grades does not mean I'm overcharged." he lied.

Starscream looked at him, "...Yes, it does." he pointed out in his usual condescending manner.

Megatron's jaw twitched as he stared at the youngling, "...No it doesn't." he lied again, "And, even if I was overcharged... I won't ever hit you, I promise." added the last part, recalling how much 'promises' meant to younglings of a certain age.

Starscream didn't look impressed though, his expression was sceptical. He wordlessly rolled over on his berth, curling into himself as he settled down for recharge, "Sire promised too," he muttered sadly to himself.

Megatron heard, and rubbed his servo across his helm again, feeling a headache that had nothing to do with his high grade consumption coming on. He settled into his own berth, soothing his agitation with the wishful thinking that one cycle he might run into Starscream's sire, coincidence or not. He had a feeling the elder seeker might make far better scrap metal than he did sire material anyway.

X

It became only too apparent the next morning that seeker sparklings and hangovers did not mix well.

Something was on his back, fidgeting around impatiently. Megatron didn't dare open his optics, or move, knowing the throbbing in his helm would only escalate into something unbearable.

"Megatron?" a small voice whispered in his audial, and whatever was on his back wriggled again, "Megatron, are you awake?"

Megatron's processor seemed to bash against the inside of his helm and he grit his denta in irritation. He grunted noncommittally and pushed his face into the berth top.

Starscream, who must have been sitting between his shoulders, scooted forward and pushed at the back of his helm, "Megatron, you said you'd take me to the library today."

Megatron refused to move. Starscream would get bored and leave him to recharge the worst of it off eventually.

"_Megatrooooon_!"

Or not.

Megatron groaned and rolled, taking some sadistic delight in Starscream's gasp of surprise and his scurry of movement to avoid falling. He failed, and landed with a heavy crash on the side of the berth next to him. "...Ow."

Megatron laid an arm across his optics and exhaled heavily, mentally rolling his optics as he felt the small but ambitious seeker start to clamber up onto his chest, undeterred by the knowledge that he could just be tossed off at any moment.

"Starscream," Megatron rasped finally, "Get off me before I do something we'll both regret."

He lifted his arm and cracked an optic open to see the seeker sat cross legged on his chest plates, staring at him with wide red optics, "Ygh," he groaned, closing his optic again as his processor sparked and protested against the light in the room.

"What's wrong?" he heard Starscream ask with a hint of concern.

Megatron reached for him blindly until he felt his digits meet warm metal. Starscream leant into his touch as he carefully caressed a wing, before giving him a forceful shove backwards off his frame. There was another loud clatter, and no further sensations of a sparkling trying to climb him, he braced himself, waiting until-

"Does this mean we're not going to the library?"

Megatron forced himself to sit up, his mind swam and he immediately regretted it, "I swear to Primus Starscream," he growled, his optics opening to glare at the seeker, "if you don't let me recharge-"

"You've been recharging all morning!" Starscream burst out in his highly infuriating squeaky little sparkling voice. Megatron wanted to strangle him.

He pointed a menacing finger at the seeker's annoyed pout. What right did that little menace have to be irritated? _His_ processor wasn't trying to escape through his optics. "If you don't let me recharge!" he repeated, a lot louder this time, before pausing as he thought up an appropriate threat, "... I will spank you." he said seriously.

Starscream's mouth dropped open, "You can't do that!" he yelped, but slapped his servos to his aft and took several steps back, just in case. "You're not my sire!"

Megatron pulled a face at him, "I don't have to be your sire to teach you manners," he snarled.

Starscream glared at him.

Satisfied that he had effectively threatened the sparkling, Megatron fell back down to his berth, and closed his optics, "If you can sit quietly for just a joor or two, I will take you this afternoon."

He didn't see Starscream's reaction to his words but there was a rapid succession of clicking noises that sounded much like thrusters bouncing on the floor. The corner of his mouth quirked slightly in amusement, before his processor throbbed again and he groaned, turning over.

"... I'm really thirsty." Starscream's voice piped up again.

Megatron's optics snapped back open as he realised he had to give up on this delusion that he was going to get any more recharge now that Starscream's mind was on being fuelled.

Nothing could silence a hungry seeker.

X

Megatron nearly fell back into recharge leaning against the wall besides the energon dispenser as he waited for Starscream to finish his cube. He closed his optics for just a moment, and a cube hit him square in the chest plates.

"We've talked about throwing things," Megatron murmured before pushing himself back up and giving the youngling a stern look.

"You were in recharge again," Starscream explained, as if that was an excuse.

Megatron shook his helm, "No I wasn't." he grumbled and rubbed his optics, "I need to go to the med bay, there is outstanding damage from last night's fight that still hasn't been dealt with."

Starscream pouted and folded his short arms across his cockpit, "I'm not going anywhere near Axel," he refused, "And you said you'd take me to the-"

"If you mention the library one more time I'll sell you!" Megatron snapped nastily, "And you're coming to the medbay with me because you can't trusted."

"But Axel!" Starscream whined, throwing down his arms. His voice had always been annoying, but had never before grated on him like this.

"Starscream,' he growled, looming over him.

"Megatron!" a strikingly familiar voice exclaimed from the corridor next to them.

Starscream's bratty behaviour vanished in an instant as he flung himself behind Megatron's leg to hide from the newcomer. "I'm surprised to see you still functioning."

Starscream peaked around the gladiator's leg to see the mech from last night smirking at Megatron. Megatron just scowled back, "No thanks to you," he grunted.

"I didn't make you drink that high grade," Impactor reminded him, moving closer towards him. He glanced downwards and caught a glimpse of one shining white wing nub from around his friend. He smiled but didn't bother trying to draw the seeker out.

"So you're fighting here tonight," Impactor started his usual, highly agitating small talk, ignoring Megatron's cold emotionless stare, "A hyperactive, orange mechling told me, I can't remember his na-."

"Steelstrut," Starscream spoke up, leaning out from behind his makeshift shield, unable to resist the opportunity to correct someone.

Impactor lifted his optical ridge and inclined his helm down, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced," he announced with an air of decorum he didn't actually possess. Megatron made an irritated noise, "Impactor," he said, bending down, _way_ down, to extend a massive servo to the seeker, "And you must be Starscream. I've heard to mu- oomph!"

Before the seeker could take the offered servo, Megatron kicked his _friend_ in the abdominal plating. Starscream looked quite alarmed. "He doesn't need to make friends with the likes if you," Megatron growled, which led Starscream to believe this mech wasn't a friend after all.

Impactor only looked mildly annoyed at being kicked, in fact, he chuckled breathlessly before straightening up again. "What's the matter Megs? Worried I'm going tell him all your dirty secrets?"

Megatron's expression was murderous, but Starscream jumped out from behind him, very interested. "Like what?" he asked excitedly, a devious grin on his faceplates. It was unnerving to see such an expression on one so young.

Impactor merely reached out and patted him atop the helm, causing the youngling's expression to rapidly change from mischievous, to furious. In fact, he looked strikingly similar to the fifty foot Gladiator behind him. "You sure he's not yours?" he asked again.

Megatron was not impressed. He steered Starscream to the side and away from the immature mech before them, "You're a bad influence." he growled, "And I have things that require my attention."

"So you're going to drag the poor little guy along with you?" Impactor cried, aghast. He looked down at Starscream, "Don't tell me you just let him boss you around?"

"Impactor!" Megatron barked. Really, he had a hard enough time controlling the seeker without his so called 'friends' influence.

But it was too late, "Of course not!" Starscream shouted, leaping out of Megatron's reach and bouncing closer to the irresponsible mech, "I do what I want! I'm nearly a mech now." he added.

Impactor treated him to a disbelieving stare, "Yeah... Sure you are." he said, pulling an unconvincing face as he did so.

"Starscream." Megatron called again, this time more sternly, there was a cold, hard edge to his voice that promised much suffering later, for both of them, if he was not obeyed that instant.

Impactor ignored him, fairly used to such a tone. "What do _you _wanna do?" he asked Starscream specifically.

"Go to the library," Starscream said immediately, beaming up at him.

Impactor looked rather taken aback for a moment, clearly having expected the youngling to have said something more like... a theme park on one of the higher levels. Something fun at least. "Well okay but-"

"So you'll take me?!" Starscream screeched.

Impactor leant back, quiet stunned by the pitch the seeker's voice could go to when he was excited. "Er yeah, sure."

"You're not going anywhere!" Megatron quickly intervened, "Not with him and not to the library."

Starscream stared at him as he'd just announced a favourite hobby of his was sparkling stamping, "_Whyyy_!" he wailed.

Impactor was quick to come to his defence, never failing to be on the other side of the argument to Megatron, "Don't be such a hard aft." he reproached him, "Let him live a little."

Megatron wasn't budging on this issue though, "He doesn't deserve to go." Impactor frowned, that was a little harsh, wasn't it? "_And"_ Megatron added, "He is most certainly _not_ going with you. Now get out of my way." he snapped at the other mech, "I have a med bay appointment." he gestured for Starscream to return to his side.

Only the seeker didn't move, "What if I go on my own?" he asked.

Megatron turned back to give him an impatient look. Starscream _knew_ he couldn't wander around down here on his own, "It's not safe for you out there."

"I'll fly," Starscream said confidently, fanning out what little wing he had developed in his short life, "I'll be quick. I haven't practised in ages anyway."

Megatron blinked, and did a full body turn towards the seeker, "You can't fly," he began.

But Starscream laughed over him, he flashed him a wide smile, "Of course I can!" he said happily, "I'll show you, I'm really good!"

And he was already half way up the corridor. Megatron stared after him for a moment. Was he- Did he not-

Megatron lunged into a sprint after him. Of course he wouldn't! He was a sparkling; he wouldn't know anything about laws and politics and fuel shortages. He wouldn't care-

"Starscream!" he bellowed, quickly catching up to the seeker and grabbing him by the wings just before he made it into the corridor leading up to one of the exits.

"Hey!" Starscream cried out as he was sharply tugged back.

Megatron grabbed his shoulder vents and span him around. He knelt down to his height and stared deep into his wide optics.

"Listen to me." he said, holding Starscream firmly, "This isn't Vos. You cannot fly here."

Starscream's expression was both horrified and outraged, "Why not!" he cried, one part of him secretly thinking Megatron was making that up. It couldn't be true.

"It's against the law." Megatron began to explain, "It's the authority's way of-"

"No!" Starscream burst out, trying to pull out of his grasp, "You're lying! I have to be able to fly, they can't stop me-"

"There is zero tolerance to flying here." Megatron said more forcefully, "If you don't have a license, you can't fly. They won't care if you're a sparkling-"

"I'm not a spark-"

"No, listen to me!" Megatron snapped, "You need to promise me you won't fly."

Starscream snorted at him, as if he didn't take it seriously, "You can't tell me what to do, you're not my-"

"They will shoot you right out of the sky!" Megatron suddenly shouted, trying to get the message through the youngling's thick helm.

Starscream finally stopped pulling stupid expressions and watched him silently.

Megatron sighed, his grip on Starscream loosened and became more comforting. He wanted to say more, he wanted to tell him that just because he wasn't his sire didn't mean I wanted to find him a scorned pile of scrap in a crater somewhere in the upper levels, but he choked on the words.

Starscream just continued staring at him, his optics glazing over, "Bu-but that's..." It seemed that his shockingly extensive vocabulary had failed him for once. "How will I ever learn to fly?" he muttered sadly.

Megatron couldn't say anything. He'd only either upset Starscream more by putting his pede in it, or make a complete fool of himself in an attempt to comfort the sparkling. Comforting little ones was not a skill he had been blessed with. Terrifying them witless, yes, but comforting... Not so much.

Starscream looked like he was about to burst into tears. Megatron glanced behind him, and was actually disappointed that Impactor hadn't followed after them. He could have found good use for the other mech's more open and carefree personally to cheer Starscream up, tell him something that would make it all better. Impactor was far better than he at understanding others.

He needed something quick to distract Starscream.

"I will... take you to the library now." he said, awkwardly.

Starscream didn't look up at him, and there was a suspicious sounding sniffing noise.

Alarmed, Megatron quickly blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "And you can watch me fight tonight."

Starscream looked up immediately, "Really?" he asked, watching him hopefully with brimming optics.

Against his better judgement, Megatron nodded. "And I'll get you some Rust Sticks..."

Starscream's expression brightened considerably. A smile burst free from him as he wiped away tears before they had even fallen.

Either Starscream had a remarkably quick recovery time, or Megatron had just been played.

X

The ex-captain of the Royal Guard - a mech he'd grown up knowing as his uncle, who was almost a sire to him- sat across from him.

And it disgusted him.

To think he had once been his superior, his _family_. To think, this rusting, fragmented, glitching piece of scrap had once been a mech he'd trusted above all overs... trusted enough to be left alone with his son...

After all these vorns, looking, praying, almost giving up, and here he was, alive and well, smirking smugly from across a table at him, mere inches separating them. Oh how he wished to have just five klicks alone with him, no guards, no cameras, no one else to see...

The violent thoughts rushing through his processor went against every moral he had, but he still wanted carry them all out on this mech.

"Why?" was all he could rasp, his vocaliser tight with emotion.

Spitfire smirked at him again, "You'll have to be more specific," he slurred, an expression of boredom on his face, as if this was just a waste of his time.

Captain Starscream slammed his servos on the table in front of him; his mechs behind him shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not playing these games anymore," he hissed, "You _**will**_ talk, or you will be _forced_ to talk."

Spitfire had the nerve to chuckle darkly, "What would your dear Sovereign think of that?" he mocked, "I'm familiar enough with our laws to know torture is forbidden here, against Primus will-"

"Arrangements can be made, it's not forbidden everywhere. If I have to send you off to Kaon to get the job done, I'll do it." Starscream snarled at his uncle, "I am not leaving without answers."

The dirty mech across from him leant back, considering his nephew with narrowed optics, "He looked like you..."

Fury engulfed every inch of his frame and he stood up, seekers by the door rushed forward and restrained him before he could even raise his servos above his helm to strike the shackled prisoner. He calmed on his own, knowing he needed to get answers, no matter how much Spitfire tried to make him loose his cool.

"Sir?" one of the seekers to his side asked, concerned.

He shrugged him off. "I'm fine." he growled and sat back down, contempt for the mech opposite possessing every inch of him. He exhaled heavily, "Why did you take my son?" he growled.

Spitfire placed his servos together in the table in front of him, a pensive expression on his face, and had it not been for his unkempt, warped armour or the shackles around his wrist, he looked almost like the Captain of the Guard he'd once been, right before he disappeared, his heir in tow. "Now that you have asked a more specific question, I will answer you."

Starscream's topics twitched at the patronising tone but he remained silent, listening intently.

"He was an abomination." Spitfire said calmly.

Starscream was standing before he'd even realised how incensed he was.

"Captain! Sir no!" one of the other guards rushed forwards and caught his wrist, tugging him back before he could lunge across the table. "Sir, maybe you should-"

"I'm fine!" he snapped. There was no way in The Pit he was handing Spitfire off to someone else to interrogate. He was his uncle and it had been his sparkling. This was personal fraggit.

Spitfire raised an optical ridge, not showing any fear at his outburst, he waited a moment until Starscream stiffly sat down again and gestured for him to continue, gritting his dermas together in fury.

"As I was saying, your spawn was an abomination."

"He was also your grand-nephew," Starscream hissed, "A defenceless sparkling, MY SPARKLING!"

"Captain Starscream," one of the guards called to him and moved closer, he leant in and murmured in his audial. "Sir I understand you want to do this, but there is a conflict of interest-"

"Frag off!" he snapped at the younger mech, too angry to care about the hurt look that flashed across his face. He turned back to Spitfire, "I want a _reason_, I want an explanation! What did I ever do to you-?"

"You!" Spitfire suddenly shouted, his composure suddenly and violently breaking, "You _know _what you did."

Starscream shook his helm, nothing could ever warrant this, whatever Spitfire was going to claim, it would never amount to his missing sparkling.

"It was a disgrace!" Spitfire started to ramble, gesturing wildly with his chained servos, "You weren't even bonded. Destroyed millennia of tradition, religion, upheld by the sovereign before her, and the one before him..." he narrowed his optics as he looked at his nephew, "And you destroyed it all!"

Starscream shook his helm, "You're insane," he hissed.

Spitfire shook his helm, laughing, "No! You! You were the selfish one! You touched what wasn't yours to touch! You know that the sovereigns are sacred! And because of _you_ the heir wasn't pure, not fit to hold claim on the throne. She was to bond to a noble mech-!"

Starscream's optics flared in horror as he realised what this was all about. "I love her more than any noble mech could!" he snarled, leaning across the table again, "and I love my son!" he ignored the servos grasping his arms, trying to pull him back, "and I swear to Primus, if you don't tell me what you've done with him, I WILL shoot you right here!"

Spitfire remained silent.

"ANSWER ME!"

His uncle smirked, "He's dead."

And Starscream's world shattered around him.

X


	7. Chapter 7

X

By the time evening rolled around Starscream's earlier trauma had been completely forgotten, which was something Megatron couldn't help but be suspicious of. Unfortunately Impactor, who didn't seem to have anything better to do with his time, outright refused to let him go back on his promise to let the seeker watch the arena fights this evening. He had even gone so far as to volunteer to take him himself. Megatron was rightfully wary of them spending time alone together. Impactor knew far too much about his earlier life and seemed to have no qualms about blurting every embarrassing detail out to any mech who would listen.

And Starscream's memory was damnably good for a youngling.

After threatening his oldest friend with all the usual death threats, Megatron regretfully left the two of them to prepare himself for his ensuing fights. Starscream rather tactlessly shouted a not-so encouraging, "Don't get slagged!" at him as he left. Fragging sparkling. He hoped Starscream would behave as unreasonable for Impactor as he did for him.

Five breems later and Impactor was beginning to see where Megatron was coming from.

"I can't see!" Starscream complained loudly, craning his neck cables from where he was sat in the stands, his view blocked almost completely by the towering forms of the Kaonians in front of him. "You picked the worst seats!"

Next to him Impactor sighed loudly, "You wouldn't have any better a view anywhere else in the stands. This place wasn't made for spark- for mechs as small as you," he explained, catching himself before he uttered the dreaded 'S' word he had quickly discovered was banned in Starscream's presence.

The seeker thankfully didn't notice his near use of the word, though still seemed to take a lot of offence at the 'small' comment. "It's not me that's small," he muttered snottily, "it's everyone else here that's ridiculously tall."

Impactor offered him a smile anyway, "Do you wanna sit in my lap, you'd have a better... view..." he trailed off as he saw the look the seeker sent him, "Okay then!" he said cheerfully, knowing a lost cause when he saw one.

Starscream huffed angrily, crossing his arms over his cockpit as he slumped in his seat, "How much longer!?" he complained.

"Any breem now," Impactor replied, staring fixedly at the centre of the pit, willing the gladiators to hurry up and get on with it so he wouldn't have to listen to Starscream complain anymore.

Primus must have been looking down upon him for in that very moment the huge metal gates covering dark tunnel entrances at the bottom of the pit began to rise. Impactor instinctively sat forward in his seat as the dull hum of the crowd began to increase in pitch and volume to an excited cheer.

Starscream started to jump up and down on his seat in order to see what was happening as two shadowy figures moved out of the tunnels and into the centre of the arena. Impactor quickly took pity on him and lifted him up, allowing him to stand in his lap, keeping him securely upright with an arm loosely wrapped around his waist to stop him from falling off. Starscream didn't object to it, too engrossed in the two mechs below them taking their places opposite each other.

Neither of them were Megatron, but he recognised both, especially a certain someone's obnoxiously bright paint.

"Hey!" Starscream shouted over the crowd, pointing down at the gladiator in the east corner of the pit, "That's Steelstrut!"

Impactor smiled in confirmation, "He's up against Sidepunch," he added, nodding towards the mech in the west corner, "Poor fragger,"

Starscream scowled down at the large, brutish mech with an intense dislike. Poor fragger was right, Steelstrut was half the size of Sidepunch, and probably nowhere near as strong. Still, as annoying as Steelstrut was, he hoped he kicked Sidepunch's ugly, stupid aft.

There was a loud bang followed by the audio shattering roar of the crowd as Steelstrut launched himself forward with such speed that all Starscream saw was an orange blur. He lashed out at the larger gladiator as he came within reach, but Sidepunch, moving faster than someone of such size and bulk should have been capable of, easily ducked the blow and returned it with a strong sweep of his unarmed servo. Steelstrut, though quick on his pedes, seemed to possess the reflexes of a drunken mini-bot, and failed to dodge the blow, taking the full force of the back of Sidepunch's massive servo and falling flat on his aft because of it.

The match didn't last very long.

Starscream sat back against Impactor and pouted angrily, "Even I could have lasted longer than that!" he shouted obnoxiously, "That was the worst fighting I've ever seen! I thought gladiators were _good_ at fighting."

Impactor seemed to find it funny, "He's young," he explained, nudging Starscream gently, "He'll improve, with practice and time."

Starscream's expression didn't shift from his angry pout, "I wanted him to teach Sidepunch a lesson," he muttered grumpily.

"Don't worry, I'm sure someone will," Impactor reassured him, giving him a wink.

Soon after, the pit was occupied again. There were another two matches, and though both of which were longer and more entertaining than Steelstrut's earlier fail, Starscream was starting to grow impatient.

"Where's Megatron!" he complained, "what's taking so long?"

Impactor looked away from where he'd been watching maintenance drones clear away the debris left after a particularly violent finish -from which the loser was likely to have to undergo a major repair for- to glance at the seeker, "His match is always the last," he explained, "you know, grand finale and all that."

This only served to make the seeker more annoyed, "Last?!" he whined, "how many more matches are there?"

Impactor shifted Starscream on his lap, subtly trying to take the pressure off his left leg as he felt it start to go numb, "Just one, this is the last match."

Starscream's mood then improved considerably, and he started jumping up and down, doing nothing to improve the ache in Impactor's leg.

After what seemed like joors had passed, the pit was clear once again -save for the occasional energon stain- and the crowd began to grow restless in anticipation. Starscream stared intently at the west entrance Impactor had told him would be where Megatron would enter from, his wings twitching in barely contained excitement.

Finally, there was movement. He spotted the intimidating, but familiar shape of Megatron's shoulder armour in the silhouette emerging from the tunnel. But his attention was taken by what had just entered the pit through the opposite tunnel.

Starscream didn't recognise him, but he appeared to be as popular with the crowd as Megatron if the loud applaud was anything to go by.

Unconsciously Starscream reached down and gripped the arm Impactor had looped around his waist, watching Megatron's opponent warily. The other gladiator was far larger. He was a dull faded black and gray colour with white details much alike Megatron's own, his expression was ugly with a bloodthirsty kind of hatred as he leered across the pit. He had arms as thick as Megatron's waist and was at least three times as broad. He made Megatron, who Starscream had once thought was the biggest, scariest mech this side of Cybertron, look like a mini-bot.

Starscream watched with great anticipation as Megatron stepped into the middle of the pit and turned to carefully survey the crowd, which in response exploded in noise. Starscream watched enthralled as the gladiator opposite raised his servo, receiving another crowd cheer of his own.

Eventually the noise of the crowd fell silent, the suspense growing as they waited for the small explosion that signified the start of the match. Even from his position high up in the stands Starscream could see Megatron's expression, one of utmost concentration, his dark optics never leaving those of his opponents.

Starscream jumped at the sudden bang of the match starting but couldn't tear his optics away as he watched the larger gladiator charge forward with a roar loud enough to be heard over the horde of spectators. His spark nearly burst out of his chest as he watched the larger mech swing his huge sword at Megatron's helm only for it to cut through air as he ducked into a crouch and slid back.

The other gladiator started to swing his weaponry widely, almost floundering around as Megatron fluidly moved around every swing, punch, and kick of dirt at his frame. Starscream frowned, wondering why Megatron was only avoiding his opponent's blows and never going on the offensive.

Eventually the other mech seemed to tire. He stood in the centre of the pit, vents cycling air rapidly as he glared at Megatron, his weapon held loosely at his side. Starscream's gaze flickered between the two of them before he saw his gladiator glance up in his direction.

He could have sworn he smirked at him.

But as soon as he saw it, it was gone, and Megatron finally rushed towards his opponent. Their weapons met with a ringing clang as the larger mech, brought his sword up with the last of his strength, just in time to block Megatron's attack. Even Starscream, who'd never watched a fight like this before, knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Very few of the gladiators seemed to be very tactical in their approaches to fighting.

Except Megatron, of course.

With a skilful move Megatron disarmed the other gladiator, flicking his opponent's weapon out of his servo and across to the other side of the pit. The larger mech seemed to have no problem with being weaponless however, and moved forward to grab at Megatron.

Unfortunately the pede to his helm as Megatron roundhouse kicked him prevented that.

The cheering was the loudest Starscream had ever heard it as Megatron made quick work of his opponent, sinking his knee join deep into his opponent's abdominal plating as he bowed over in pain before knocking him to the pit floor with an armour crushing punch to the side of his helm.

The larger mech fell to the floor with an almighty thud.

He didn't get back up.

And the crowd were beside themselves as they watched Megatron retrieve his opponent's weapon and lift it into the air with his own.

But Starscream wasn't watching that, as Impactor quickly realised as he noticed the lack of weight on his lap.

He caught a flash of red and white just before the seeker disappeared into the shifting horde of mechs still cheering as they watched several workers lift the unconscious losing gladiator up and out of the pit through the west tunnel, likely for a trip to the med bay.

"Starscream! Wait!" Impactor bellowed as he forced his way through several rather over-energised mechs; already knowing that it was a lost cause as his own voice was lost among the buzz of the crowd.

Further ahead Starscream was stuck behind a wall of mechs. He looked behind him, realising he'd left Impactor behind in his haste to get to Megatron. But he couldn't wait. He had to see him now! "Megatron!" he shrieked, jumping up and down as he attempted to see through and over the other mechs blocking his view of the main arena, "Megatron!"

He cursed under his breath, wondering if he'd be able to go around another way, when the crowd before him surged forward suddenly, before parting to reveal the very mech he'd been shouting for.

Megatron wasn't smiling, but then, he never did. There was a light spray of mech fluid and dirt across his chest and a few scratches covered his frame here and there, but other than that, the larger mech hadn't laid a single decent hit on him.

Megatron had spotted him, and his frown deepened as he glanced around the surrounding area, obviously looking for Impactor. Starscream turned to look in the direction that had caught Megatron's attention, only to see a rather annoyed looking Impactor glaring back at him. Oops.

Nevertheless Megatron extended a large servo towards him, gesturing for him to come.

Starscream darted forward, narrowly avoiding getting stepped on by another mech and, though Megatron's dignity would be bruised by it, he couldn't help but throw himself at the gladiator, uncaring of what he was covered in. A warm servo was laid against the back of helm as he pressed his face into Megatron's abdomen. He stank of oil, energon and dirt, but Starscream drank it in, clinging that much tighter, as if he could become a part of Megatron if he was close enough to him.

He wanted to be like Megatron. He wanted to be able to knock down mechs three times his size. He wanted to have hundreds of fans cheering for him, only for him.

The mechs surrounding them started to clear away and move back as Impactor finally reached them; but still Starscream would not let go. His tiny fingers had slipped into the gaps between Megatron's armour plating, and if they tried to remove the seeker the gladiator would likely lose half his armour in the process as well.

Starscream muttered something against the armour at his waist and Megatron lowered his helm down, struggling to hear him over the remaining crowd.

Instead of starting a shouting match, Megatron gestured to Impactor and started to manoeuvre himself and his nearly acquired limpet out of the stands and away from what remained of the spectators, back down into the tunnels leading away from the pit. There, Impactor clapped him on the shoulder and offered him a gruff compliment, "Good match,"

It was only then that Starscream finally pulled himself free and smirked up at him, "When will I fight?" was the first thing he chirped.

Megatron felt something heavy hit the bottom of his tank as the words sank in, "Fight?"

Starscream nodded, "You will teach me. You're the best!" he said, jumping excitedly as he said the last part.

Megatron glanced at Impactor only to see the other mech just as lost for words. Regardless of Starscream's age, a seeker? In the pits? It was unheard of.

He stiffened his resolve and frowned down at the seeker, "You are too young to fight," he began, only for Starscream to pull his 'spoilt brat' face at him.

"You say I'm too young to do anything!" he argued back, "I'll be considered an adult when I'm-"

"Yes, yes, I know!" Megatron snapped, his high from winning the match quickly receding in light of having to deal with Starscream, "but _now_, you are a youngling. _Now _you shouldn't have even seen that fight, let alone start training to participate in one like it. In fact now..." he murmured, considering his chronometer, "you should be in recharge."

Impactor winced before he even saw Starscream's expression, knowing what kind of outburst was to come.

"You're telling me to go to recharge!" the seeker snapped, going on the defensive, "You're not my creator! You're not-"

"No," Megatron cut across him, rubbing the bridge of his olfactory sensor as he felt yet another seeker induced helm ache coming on, "I am merely trying to get rid of you so that I can have a moments peace. And you are clearly tired," he added as an afterthought.

Megatron was about to tell Impactor to remove Starscream from his vicinity, and Starscream was about to tell Megatron where he could stick that sword of his, when they were interrupted by someone who had clearly overheard them.

"Aw!" a deep voice mocked in an awful imitation of a baby voice, "is the widdle seeker tired?"

Megatron's optics flashed and Starscream whirled around to see Sidepunch leaned casually against the wall behind him. Starscream, after seeing Megatron completely humiliate another mech far larger than him not five breems ago, refused to shrink back in fear from him.

He hissed, wings hitching up aggressively.

Sidepunch looked like he wanted to laugh before Megatron came forward, stepping in front of the bristling seeker, hiding him from view, "Leave the youngling alone," he warned sternly.

Sidepunch did laugh this time, "Why do you still have that thing Megatron?"

Starscream tried to jump out from behind Megatron only for the larger mech to move again, effectively blocking his every attempt to show Sidepunch just how intimidating he could be.

Sidepunch pushed himself off the wall and moved closer, and before he knew it Starscream had been swept off his pedes by Impactor.

"Take him back to my quarters, I will be there shortly," Megatron ordered the other mech darkly. He didn't turn around or look away from Sidepunch.

Starscream opened his mouth to argue, but he was already being carted off up the hallway. They very quickly lost sight of Megatron and Sidepunch, and Starscream huffed irritably. He was about to inform Impactor that he was fully capable of walking and was going to order him to release him, when a rather loud clang echoed through the hallway from where they'd just come, it was followed quickly by a loud and pained voice shouting, "Agh! Frag!"

Starscream smirked to himself.

It definitely wasn't Megatron's voice.

X

Something was nudging him out of recharge; which was odd, because it was normally him waking Megatron up, not the other way around.

Tiredly he lifted his helm off the berth and rubbed at his optics. There was a blurry gray outline in front of him, "Megatron?" he muttered sleepily, "Wha's happening?"

"We're going out," was the gladiator's only reply before turning away from him.  
Starscream sat up on his berth and checked his internal chronometer. It was the middle of the recharge cycle, a time in the morning he didn't think he'd ever been awake for before. "What?" he whispered confused.

Megatron glanced at him from where he'd been looking at a data pad, "Out," he repeated speaking abnormally quietly. He moved to his desk to retrieve a cube, "Hurry up, drink this. You'll need it."

Starscream took the cube and glanced at it, "Is something happening?" he asked warily.

Megatron shook his helm, "I'll tell, you when we get there. Now hurry up. Impactor is waiting."

Starscream blinked at him once before doing as he was told; the possibilities racing through his processor. Why were they sneaking out in the middle to the night? Was Megatron actually going to train him?!  
With that thought in mind Starscream began to guzzle the cube, nearly choking. Megatron scowled at him.

"Pace yourself," he growled as he moved to the door, kicking the control panel -that had yet to be fixed and was glitching even more than usual- to get it to open. On the other side was Impactor, looking as tired as Starscream felt, but oddly pleased.

"I knew you'd come around-," he began but Megatron cut him off with a sour look.

"This had better work," he growled.

Impactor didn't look the least bit phased by his menacing tone. He glanced at Starscream, "You told him?"

Megatron shook his helm, "It can wait until we get there," he paused for a second, "...If we get there."

Starscream lowered his cube slowly, "What's happening?" he repeated warily.

Impactor shook his helm, "Oh ignore him!" he said cheerfully, "He's just a pessimist." He glanced between the two of them before clapping his servos together, "So, are we ready to go?"

Megatron's expression darkened but he moved towards the door regardless, gesturing for Starscream to follow. "We don't have a lot of time," he explained as he ushered him out through the door.

The streets outside were as dark and empty as Starscream remembered them from his first night here. He shivered involuntarily as he trailed behind the two larger mechs, watching the shadows warily for whatever could possibly have had Megatron act so apprehensive. This in turn, only made the gladiator more anxious, "Starscream!" he snapped, voice sharp but quiet as he whispered at him from the other side of the street, "Stay where I can see you."

Starscream didn't bother with a smart reply as he rushed to catch them up. This time Megatron nudged him to walk in front of him, where he could see him better.

They walked for what seemed like jours, into parts of Kaon Starscream hadn't yet seen before, where the buildings were further apart and more spacious, and not as decadently hideous as most of the centre of Kaon seemed to be.

It was a while before Starscream realised they were moving into the outskirts of the city.

"Where are we going?" he whispered to Impactor, who was walking in front of him, stopping them every now and then to look ahead before they carried on. "There's nothing out there!" he said, pointing ahead of them to the dead empty space between Kaon and its neighbouring city state, it's lights barely visible in the distance.

Impactor chuckled, "Exactly."

Starscream's face scrunched up in confusion.

They didn't walk on for much longer, when Impactor finally turned back and looked at the outskirts of Kaon just behind them with an air of satisfaction. "This will do," was all he said on the matter.

Starscream looked at Megatron, trying to communicate with just his expression that he thought Impactor had lost his processor and that he should probably do something about it.

But Megatron merely grunted and looked down at Starscream expectantly.

Starscream stared back.

"...Well?!" Megatron burst out eventually.

Starscream blinked, "What?!" he squawked.

Megatron had the nerve to roll his optics at him; "Fly," was all he said.

Starscream looked confused, he glanced at Impactor, "I thought- you said it was illegal in Kaon," he said awkwardly.

Impactor stepped forward smirking, "That's why we're out here."

"Against my better judgement," Megatron added foully.

Impactor ignored him, "We're too far out of the city for anyone to come across us, especially at this time in the cycle," he explained, "we're still inside the borders of Kaon, but, it's safe to fly here; as long as you don't stay too far away."

Starscream stared at him, "So, so I can fly?" he reaffirmed, his spirits already lifting. "I- but it's still against the law? Isn't it?" he said, glancing at Megatron again.

Impactor gave him a look, "I think breaking the no-fly laws are the least of Megatron's concern at the moment." He didn't elaborate but Megatron's expression wasn't a happy one.

"Well!" the gladiator suddenly snapped at Starscream, "I'm not going to stand out here all night! Get on with it."

Starscream looked between the two of them one last time before shooting off into the night sky with an excited whoop of exhilaration.

Megatron stared after him, momentarily panicked as he thought he'd lost sight of him, only to see a flash of light from one of the far away buildings reflect off Starscream's armour. The sound of Impactor clearing his throat brought his attention back to the ground. He scowled at him.

"It'll be worth it," Impactor reassured him. "You know seeker's, they're different. They need things like this."

Megatron glanced into the sky again, "They're unnecessarily complicated," was all he said, narrowing his optics to get another glimpse of Starscream, whose thrusters were too small and too weak to make much of a noise at his age.

"He'll be more complicated and difficult if he doesn't let off steam like this," Impactor informed him, "it's either this, or let the authorities-"

"No," Megatron cut across him, "he's not getting tagged or monitored, and no way in the pit am I letting them take him."

Impactor was silent.

"You said it yourself," Megatron continued, "He was abused. He has obviously come here to escape whatever it was that was hurting him in Vos."

Impactor looked away, "We don't know that for sure. We have no proof that-"

"No he told me," Megatron growled, looking down, "his sire..."

Impactor exhaled heavily, "...So you're... You're keeping him?"

Megatron met his gaze awkwardly, "It looks that way."

To his surprise, Impactor actually grinned at him, "I always knew you were a soft spark deep down."

Megatron rolled his optics in disgust and moved to put space between them.

Impactor followed him, "I always_ knew_ there was more to you," he continued anyway.

Megatron grimaced, "More to me in what way?" he growled.

There was silence for a while as they both watched a faint shadow that was clearly Starscream move through the sky.

"It doesn't always have to be this way you know."

Megatron glanced at his friend sideways, "What do you mean?"

Impactor looked around as if he thought someone was going to appear out of the shadows and attack him for what he was about to say. Megatron leant in closer, "There are mechs out there that are fighting for change-"

Megatron leant back again, snorting, "What change? You've been saying that for vorns and yet nothing has happened-"

"Because they don't yet have the means," Impactor replied, looking at him sternly, "Don't you want to change this?" he said, gesturing a servo towards the seeker in the sky and then towards the city behind them, "This place is rotting and things get worse every day."

Megatron looked away from him.

Impactor walked around into his view again, "You have more power than you seem to realise-"

Megatron growled and moved away from him, "You're deluded," he snapped, "I'm a miner turned pit fighter. My kind of power isn't something one can influence 'Change' with."

Impactor shook his helm, "You're wrong. Mechs come from city states across the planet to see you-'  
"To see me rip apart other mechs!" Megatron snapped, "They come for violence! Not words! Not to see me blunder around a pointless political campaign."

Impactor looked away and they fell silent again, there was a sharp squeak from above them as Starscream flipped in mid air which reminded Megatron of his presence; and how long they'd been out there.

But just before Megatron was about to call the seeker down, Impactor un-subspaced a data-pad and pushed into his servo.

"In case you change your mind, he can help you," he muttered, nodding towards his old friend and glancing up at Starscream, "I'll see you around. Tell the little guy I said bye."

Megatron glanced down at the data pad he'd given him and nodded back as Impactor began to turn around.

Starscream must have noticed his leaving as he flew down to the ground once again, "Hey, where's he going?"

Megatron didn't answer, watching his friends retreating back, "Come," he said distantly, subspacing the data-pad, "You've flown enough for tonight. We're going home."

"Will I see him again?" Starscream asked, still looking towards Impactor but already doing as Megatron said -for once- and walking ahead of him.

Megatron smirked to himself, "Pf course, he can never stay away for long."

Starscream smiled back, "Good." he said, "I like him."

Megatron exhaled, watching at Starscream happily skipped ahead of him as he thought over Impactor's words. Yes, things needed to change, but he was a far cry from the kind of mech that needed to bring it about.

Either way, he would keep this Soundwave's comm. number safe, just in case.

X

Vos; seven Cybertronian vorns ago.

The library was by far the most peaceful, quiet area of the palace. Even more so considering the Sovereign didn't venture down here, a fact lieutenant Starscream often found himself teasing her for. Not that she was uneducated just... busy.

Which was why it was him sat in one of the dark corners with his vorn old sparkling.  
"As the future reigning Sovereign," he spoke with businesslike formality to the tiny sparkling as he settled him in his lap and switched a data-pad on, "You, Prince Starscream... the second," he added with a slight smirk, "need to be educated."

'Prince' Starscream squeaked disinterestedly in his lap, tiny blue fingers reached out and tried to grab the data-pad. His sire pulled it out of his reach, "Now now your majesty," he murmured, settling him more firmly in his lap, "This data-pad is for learning astronomy, not for chewing."

His sparkling made a whining noise that said he didn't agree.

His sire sighed, "like your carrier,' he grumbled. Starscream shrieked happily and stuck his servo in his mouth, drooling all over it.

"Now," his sire said, refocusing on the data-pad he held, Starscream's wide sparkling optics turned curiously to where his sire was pointing, "today, daddy's going to teach you about stars."  
Starscream squeaked in recognition.

"No," his sire corrected him, "I mean real stars, burning balls of gas. Not stars that scream."  
"daah-heam!" Starscream tried and failed to pronounce his own name.

His sire smiled broadly nonetheless. He lowered a servo and stroked it across his sparkling's helm. "Yes, you." Starscream grinned broadly around the servo he had already stuck back into his mouth. "Do you think you'll ever try to say another word other than your own name?" his sire asked him.

Starscream, who had vague understanding of what his sire had asked him, shook his helm, and laughed.  
His sire sighed, and then glanced up hurriedly. Starscream followed his gaze and saw another royal guard approaching them. He grinned even wider and reached out towards him.

"Lieutenant," Spitfire said roughly as he drew closer, "shouldn't you be on guard outside the courtrooms."  
The sparkling looked towards his sire and saw his optics widen. He stood straight up, and Starscream squeaked as he was taken along with him. His sire saluted. "Yes Captain," he said obediently, he then looked down at his son. "I'll head right down there; I'll just drop his royal highness off with his caretakers-"  
"No need," he uncle said, stepping forward, arms extended, "I'll take him. You're already late".

His sire seemed caught between looking confused and looking apologetic. Starscream himself was confused as well. He had difficulty telling the guards apart, he sometimes even had difficulty telling his sire apart from his comrades as well, they were all so friendly. He often spent breems garbling to them thinking they were his sire when they weren't, and only realising when his REAL sire appeared. But he couldn't remember ever being alone with this one.

His sire seemed to hesitate, "You don't mind? I know you're not keen on Sparklings-"

Spitfire shook his helm, "Not at all. It's about time I got to know my grandnephew after all."

And with that Starscream found himself being passed between servos, he gripped his sire's finger for an instant before he pulled away again, squeaking sadly before being settled against this strangers chest.

Strangely enough his spark signature was strikingly his sires. It seemed to be on the same frequency as his as well! He felt a bond sing between them. Was this mech his sire as well? Did he have TWO sires?

He was rearranged in his 'new sires' arms carefully, and waved sadly as his other sire started to leave the room, "We'll finish Astronomy this evening your majesty!" his sire called over his wing to him. "I'll see you then!"

He was already too far away to hear his uncles darkly muttered, "No you won't," as he strode purposely through the library doors.


	8. Chapter 8

X

Starscream happily pranced down the dimly lit stretch of corridor leading to the viewing stands overlooking the arena pit, absently humming a tune to himself as if he hadn't a care in the world. But then again, eight vorn old sparklings, even incredibly precocious ones such as himself, never _did_ have a lot to concern themselves with.

It would seem that before Impactor's sudden departure -which Starscream was still slightly offended by; the aft didn't even say good bye to him- he'd let slip to a certain tyrannical arena owner that Megatron had been entertaining a 'guest' of sorts the past few stellar cycles. Surprisingly enough, Clench has taken the news better than Megatron had anticipated.

"He'll be a real asset," the smirking mech had told Megatron, his dimmed yellow optics trained on the seeker hiding behind his guardian's thick legs, "In a few vorns anyway." He had then winked at him, and Starscream had felt his spark lift in hope. Perhaps his dreams of learning to fight like a gladiator weren't as farfetched as grumpy afthead Megatron kept telling him they were. After all, Clench had thought he was an 'asset'.

But Starscream should have known stupid old Megatron would have found some way to ruin his good mood, for reasons unknown to him, Megatron had been very, _very _angry with this new piece of information. Apparently Megatron didn't want him to be an 'asset' to the arena, not now, not ever.

Clench had smiled in a weird sort of knowing way and said, "We'll see."

Apart from Megatron's seemingly perpetual bad mood, which had lasted for well over a stellar cycle, some good had come out of Clench seeing him as an 'asset'.

He was now virtually untouchable.

Not a single mech, gladiator, Axel or otherwise, was permitted to so much a look at him without the fear of retribution not just from Megatron, but Clench as well. Starscream wasn't sure what Clench had threatened them with, or what means he possessed to instil such fear in them, but not even Sidepunch was a danger to him anymore. And once he'd gotten over the shock of Megatron allowing him free rein of the arena, he'd been sure to test of this new 'untouchable' status of his by hurling as much verbal abuse at the gladiator as he knew. When Sidepunch had done nothing but stand there and seethe as he was insulted by a seeker the size of his pede, Starscream knew then, he could get away with anything...

Apart from pull the same slag with Megatron it seemed. Whatever threat loomed over the gladiators of the arena clearly didn't apply to the mech he had to share a room with. And of course, in typical Starscream fashion, he had found this out the hard way.

Dismissing the memories of the past few cycles, and the unfair punishments he'd had to endure due to his hard aft of a roommate, he launched himself up the stairs and into the stands, shuttering his optics as the brighter lighting stung them slightly. He ran through the rows of empty stands to get to the best seat in the arena, or what he classed as the best 'seat' anyway.

With a great amount of effort he pulled himself up onto the wall bordering the pit in the centre of the arena, used to separate and protect the spectators from the likely chance of flying debris that was often a hazard when watching gladiatorial fights. It offered Starscream the closest, clearest and most unhindered view of the training sessions he always dragged himself out of berth to watch in the mornings- and as a happy coincidence, his seating preference never failed to agitate Megatron whom always seemed to think he was clumsy enough to lean too far over the edge and fall to his deactivation.

Starscream rolled his optics and ignored him every time. He may be young but his armour wasn't that weak that it wouldn't be able handle such insignificant damage. And besides, he was a seeker; his thrusters would save him before he even came close to hitting the floor.

Like every other cycle Megatron didn't acknowledge his arrival in the stands from where he was trying, and failing, to show how Steelstrut how to block an attack from above, obviously having taken pity on the useless young gladiator. Starscream couldn't even bring himself to laugh at the orange mech as he somehow managed to smack himself in the face with his own weapon in his attempt to block Megatron's extremely slow attack.

Megatron must have then realised it was a lost cause as he promptly moved into the opposite end of the pit, as far as possible from Steelstrut without another word.

The rest of the training session proceeded as it normally did, with a few sparring matches, Megatron winning everything and Sidepunch picking on mechs a lot smaller than him, until to Starscream's surprise, Steelstrut actually managed to knock out another gladiator. Not the one he was sparring against of course, but an unfortunate mech with faded, navy paint who was probably minding his own business when Steelstrut had managed to trip over his own pedes, and accidently fling his weapon into the air, where it came to land on aforementioned mech's helm.

About half way through the training session a small group of femmes came up into the stands to sit opposite Starscream. He didn't pay them much attention, more than used to their occasional visits. From the one chance he'd had to talk to them -before Megatron had appeared and ushered him away- he had learnt that they worked in a popular 'bar' just a level above the arena that a lot of the gladiators here seemed to favour. They occasionally came to training sessions for 'business purposes'. Though he hadn't had chance to spend more than a few klicks speaking with them prior to Mega-Fun-Sponge's arrival, he had decided that they were... nice, and pretty in a less conventional way than he was used to. They seemed to like him at least.

He looked up from where Megatron had just knocked his sparring partner onto his aft for the third consecutive time in a row to see one of the femmes, hot pink in colour -and far too doting for her own good from what he could remember- waving at him unenthusiastically. As he waved back he noticed that there was one more femme present than usual.

The usual three, one pink, one indigo, and one bizarrely sporting about five or six different mismatches colours, had today turned up with a fourth unknown femme. Starscream couldn't see her very well from the other side of the pit, only being able to tell that she was a light yellow in colour and taller than the other three femmes. She also didn't make a spectacle of herself by shouting out and screaming in a poor attempt at seeking the gladiator's attention.

The gladiators in the pit were rotating sparing partners though, so Starscream disregarded them.

Until five klicks later when it became impossible not to notice how many times Megatron had glanced in their- no, in the yellow femme's direction. Starscream narrowed his optics distrustfully and leant forward in his position on the border, trying to get a better look at her. She must have been doing something suspicious to have attracted Megatron's attention.

After another breem in which Starscream was far too distracted with glaring at the femme opposite to pay proper attention to the fighting, the training session came to an end. He lounged back and let his thrusters dangle over the edge of the border, knowing it would only serve to annoy his guardian more and waited for Megatron to stride over to greet him with his usual reproach about dangling himself over such a high drop and then order him to sit in the stands or not come at all, only to watch as Megatron headed in the opposite direction, towards the group of femmes.

Starscream stared, optics huge and bright, mouth slightly parted in shock as he watched Megatron; irritable, miserable, unapproachable Megatron, saunter over to the femmes and casually lean against the side of the border to strike up a conversation with the yellow one.

What the_ frag_?

Starscream leapt down from the top of the border and started to rush towards the other side of the stands to get to Megatron and that stupid femme that was distracting him. Didn't she know Megatron had more important things to do that talk to her!?

He only made it half way across the stands when his path was blocked by an obnoxiously orange pede though. Starscream tried to dive around it, hissing aggressively.

"Hey Star!" Steelstrut said cheerfully, crouching down to his level to talk to him better, tactfully ignoring the tiny seeker's aggressive hissing, "How you doing?"

"Get out of the way idiot!" Starscream snapped at him, "I need to get to Megatron."

Steelstrut looked confused, before straitening up to look behind him to where the femmes were laughing loudly and obnoxiously at something Megatron was saying. For reasons unknown to Starscream the idiot's smile widened, he looked down at the seeker fondly, "Aw, Starscream are you jealous?"

Starscream stared at the orange mech for a full klick before, "NO!"

Steelstrut jumped at his sudden shriek, but unfortunately it wasn't loud enough to distract Megatron from the vicious harpies attempting to sink their claws into his Megatron. And to think he'd almost liked them...

Steelstrut held his servos out in a passive gesture, "Alright sorry!" he said quickly, "You don't have to start screaming little guy, use your inside voice."

Starscream simply fumed, glancing between the idiot blocking his way and Megatron reaching out to touch the faceplates of the yellow femme. Frag, it was worse than he thought.

Steelstrut sighing heavily regained his attention, "Do you wanna come back to my room?" the young gladiator asked him, in a desperate attempt to distract the seeker, "I'll... I'll let you play with my weapons?"

Starscream thought about it for a moment, "...Fine." he said stiffly, crossing his arms over his cockpit and trying not to look in the direction of the femmes and Megatron.

Steelstrut placed a servo between his wings and nudged him forwards, "Don't worry about it Starscream," he said soothingly, "They're just talking."

Starscream was foolish enough to believe the idiot.

That evening, after spending a long cycle attacking Steelstrut with his own swords, as Starscream was about to leave and return to the quarters he shared with Megatron, the orange gladiator received a comm. from the aforementioned mech. It was a private comm. so Starscream wasn't privileged enough to know what was said, but his spark started to fill with dread when Steelstrut finished the comm. and turned back to him.

"Looks like you're staying with me tonight!" He said excitedly.

Starscream would have groaned and complained about it had he not been so worried about where Megatron was, "Has he gone to fight?" he asked worriedly. Megatron never did tell him when he has leaving for one of his awful 'to the death' matches; not that Starscream blamed him, but it caused him to be paranoid about the older mech's whereabouts whenever he was out of the arena.

Steelstrut shook his helm and smiled, "Nope, he just wants the room to himself."

Starscream frowned, his suspicions growing, "... Why?"

Steelstrut shrugged, "He said he'll come get you in the morning."

Starscream's mouth fell open, "I don't need to be collected like a sparkling!" he squawked, "and why aren't I allowed in _my_ room tonight?!

Steelstrut shrugged helplessly, "Maybe he just wanted you to spend some time with me?"

Starscream scoffed, "I don't even like you..." he muttered spitefully.

The pleasant smile on Steelstrut's face faltered slightly, but he pretended not to have heard, "C'mon, let's get you some energon and then you can go to recharge." Starscream's only reply was to look miserable, he sniffed and Steelstrut took a step backwards in surprise, "Star?"

The seeker's bottom lip was wobbling, "Why did he kick me out?"

Steelstrut moved forward quickly to kneel down in front of the sparkling, "No, don't be silly," he cooed in that ridiculous, overly affectionate way only he could, but for once Starscream didn't mind, "He just wants some time to himself. Everyone needs a little privacy."

Starscream didn't look convinced.

As much as he wanted to draw the little seeker into a armour bending hug -because Starscream with his little drooping wings and huge sad optics was so adorable- Steelstrut was wise enough to restrain himself and simply patted him on the shoulder vent, "I think you're tired and hungry and once you've had a cube and a recharge you'll feel a lot better."

Steelstrut was sure then he was going to get an outraged screech in the audial and a kick to the shin for babying the seeker then, he had said far less patronising things to him in the past and had received more violence before, but his assumption about Starscream's tiredness must have been fairly accurate, as all he received was a sad little nod of agreement.

Steelstrut guided him over to the spare berth in his quarters, "You stay in here and try to cheer up," He said gently, watching the seeker clamber onto the berth, "I'll be right back with your cube." He moved to the door and glanced back at him before he left, "Everything will be better in the morning, you'll see."

X

Steelstrut was the wrongest idiot to ever be wrong. Ever.

When Megatron had arrived in the morning to collect him, something was definitely different about him. Starscream knew this because he had been stood staring at the older mech for the past breem trying to figure out what it was. He wasn't as tense, as stiff, his optics weren't burning a hole through whatever he was looking at and his servos weren't clenched into fists. He seemed calmer, happier –if that word could ever be used to describe him- and didn't even try to threaten Steelstrut like he usually did.

The fact that Megatron was obviously in a far better mood than he had been for stellar cycles should have cheered Starscream, but it didn't; because it couldn't be coincidence that it came directly after he'd spent a few joors away from him. He must have been the cause of the bad mood. Maybe Megatron really was fed up with him?

"Have you finished your data-pads?" Megatron rumbled above him as they walked back to their shared quarters.

Starscream kept him helm down, refusing to look up at the older mech, and nodded.

Megatron watched him through dim optics, instantly assuming the seeker's apparent lack of energy was due to staying up all night instead of recharging with that idiotic orange gladiator, "I have time to take you to the library today, if you want?"

Starscream still didn't look up and, to Megatron's immense surprise, shook his helm.

Megatron stopped in his tracks, "No?" Starscream slowed in front of him but didn't turn around or break his silence. The older mech grew more concerned, "Are you feeling all right?"

The seeker nodded quickly, and started walking again. Megatron shook his helm and decided to leave him be. He was in too good a mood to get into an argument with the seeker.

"I am about to leave for training, you are welcome to come and watch," Megatron added as they reached their quarters, "But I won't be back until late this evening."

"You're leaving me again?!" Starscream cried, whipping around to throw the gladiator accusing glare, "Where are you going?! And are you going to kick me out of my own room again?" he mumbled miserably.

Megatron might have felt a little guilty had Starscream not been so melodramatic. "There are things that require my attention elsewhere," he tried to explain to the seeker reasonably, his good mood already vapidly disappearing, "And no, you don't have to stay with Steelstrut again tonight."

Starscream wasn't buying it, he moodily stomped into their shared quarters ahead of Megatron, "You don't have anything to do," he muttered childishly, "You just don't want to spend any time with me."

Megatron's optics twitched as he watched Starscream angrily kick one of his data pads before dramatically throwing himself onto his berth. How could Starscream possibly think that? He spent nearly every second of his day not training or fighting either with the seeker or chasing after him. He had _no_ time to himself, hadn't for weeks now. Last night had been a welcome and much needed break from the youngling, a chance for him to spend time with another fully mature Cybertronian, it was just his luck that she happened to be a femme.

And for frags sake, if she wanted to see him again he wasn't going to turn her down just to sooth a spoilt sparkling's feelings!

He ignored Starscream and he went to collect his weapons, leaving the seeker to own self inflicted misery without another word as he left for the pit. He caught a glimpse of him look up from his berth and scowl at him just before he left the room, obviously annoyed at the lack of attention his fit was getting him.

Starscream thought to himself spitefully as he watched Megatron leave without a backwards glance, that maybe he should break something, or hide and make Megatron think he'd run away for ignoring him. That would show him! Then he'd regret overlooking him like this.

Though it was tempting to do any number of those things, he didn't. He wouldn't _dare_. Megatron had never been anywhere near as angry as his sire was most of the time, and he didn't want to push him to it. And some small part of him felt a little sick at the thought of Megatron worrying over him.

As much as he wanted to continue sulking in his room, he really wanted to watch the training. Sighing to himself he rolled off his berth, pausing only to pick up some of his data-pads so Megatron wouldn't shout at him later, before making his way to the stands.

His improvement in mood didn't last long however.

His mouth dropped open in outrage as the first thing he saw when he took up his usual position on the barrier surrounding the pit, was those _Primus dammed femmes_! And to make matters infinitely worse, the yellow one from yesterday was not only there again, but leaning over the barrier to speak to _his_ gladiator. _And_ to his horror, Megatron was actually conversing back, completely distracted from the training he was usually so focused on as he was smiling and smirking and reaching up to _touch her_.

Starscream didn't waste a second before sprinting over as fast as he could. He had to get that femme away from Megatron, quickly.

The group of femmes looked up as they heard the approach of this tiny clicking thrusters, the three he was vaguely familiar with all at least smiled slightly, and the stupid pink one waved her servo and waved enthusiastically. The yellow one however, just stared at him.

And Megatron glared. A lot.

"Hello sweetie," the pink femme cried happily, "Finally come over to say hi?"

Starscream scowled at her, opening his mouth to tell her to stop being so patronising when Megatron's deep voice reproached him, "Starscream," he warned.

Starscream huffed and settled for just sneering at the femmes, "Hello..." he muttered stiffly.

The yellow femme who was still leaning over the barrier, raised an optical ridge and glanced between them, "You have a sparkling?" she asked Megatron, already pushing herself up and away from him.

Starscream beat Megatron in correcting her, "He's _not_ my sire!" he snapped, crossing his arms over his cockpit grumpily, "Why does everyone think that..."

The doting pink femme made a soft cooing noise at his pout, "Oh Freeware," she whispered, loudly, nudging the indigo femme slumped in the seat next to her, "Isn't he gorgeous?"

The over-charged looking femme, Freeware, squinted at him before shrugging, but the remaining mismatched femme, who'd clearly upgraded one too many times with a few too many different parts, leant forward in her seat, and smiled in agreement.

"Where _are_ your creators, kiddo?" she asked, in a deeper voice than Starscream would have expected. "They dead?"

Megatron wanted to smack himself in the faceplates at the unbelievable lack of tact the femme seemed to possess.

"Hardline!" the pink femme reproached her before turning back to Starscream, who wasn't the slightest bit phased by the question. As far as he knew his carrier _was_ deactivated, but his sire was still alive, just not around any longer.

The pink femme had moved out of her seat and captured him in a hug before he could react, and unlike with Steelstrut, Starscream found it difficult to summon the strength to push her off or hit her. She was warm, and the gentle curves of her frame seemed to fit around him in a comforting sort of way a mech's bulky frame never could.

He didn't hug back, but he found himself wanting to.

When she released him all he could really do was frown at her, she lifted a small servo and gave his cheek plating a quick caress. Her smile and optics seemed to hold more adoration for him than he'd ever seen in anyone's expression before. He found himself staring after her as he sat back in her seat, wondering to himself if his carrier had been anything like that...

Behind him Megatron watched, his optics narrowing in concern.

"Starscream stays with me," the gladiator announced to the femmes, "He is my guest."

Starscream saw the yellow femme, who was still very close to Megatron, purse her lips together, "A guest?" she enquired, her voice was light and airy and held a hint of a cultured accent that said she clearly wasn't from around here, not like the other three femmes whose accents where thick Kaonian. She sounded Praxian, almost. "And how long is he staying with you for?" the femme continued.

Starscream scowled at her, marching forward, his servos on his hips, "As long as I want!" he snapped at her, sneering at her shocked expression at being addressed so rudely. He heard Megatron growl in irritation from the other side of the barrier and hopped up onto it to see him better, "Tell her!" he cried, pointing at the femme.

Megatron scowled at him before turning back to the femme, an apologetic expression on his face, "I apologise Vibes," he purred, lifting a servo up towards her and flashing her a seductive smile, "He can a rather insecure sometimes-"

Starscream had pulled a face at Megatron's weird behaviour, some parts shocked, some parts outraged, but mostly confused, especially when he heard the gladiator refer to him as 'insecure'.

"Megatron!" he whined, embarrassed.

The femmes still sat in the stands behind him all cooed at him again.

The gladiator and the yellow femme, 'Vibes' Megatron had called her, both ignored him.

"I can skip training this morning," Megatron then said, and Starscream nearly fell off the barrier he was sitting on in shock, "Come, I'll buy you a drink."

The femme smiled, looking very satisfied. Starscream meanwhile, felt like crying.

Megatron didn't look his way, and so therefore missed his spark-broken expression as he moved towards the steps leading into the stands to meet the Vibes. Vibes herself though, _did_ see his expression, and Starscream felt a burst of indignant outrage as he saw her _smirk_ at him. Both Megatron and the evil femme were barely out of audial-shot when Starscream burst out with a malicious, "Fraggers!"

The three femmes that were still in the stands with him all jumped at his sudden outburst, the pink femme that had hugged him looked rather shocked, but the other two, Hardline and Freeware, looked rather impressed.

Instead of reproaching him like Megatron would have done however, the pink femme gestured for him to come closer.

Miserable and frustrated, and somewhat hoping he might get another hug from her, Starscream complied, climbing up into the seat next to her and letting her put a comforting arm around him. "Where'd you learn an awful word like that?" she asked, sounding disappointed. "That's not something little mechs like you should be going around saying."

Starscream looked away and shrugged, armed wrapped around him frame defensively. "Who is she?" he mumbled.

The femme's looked confused for a moment, exchanging glances.

"Who?" grunted Freeware, sitting up and looking a little less over-energised now, "Vibes? She's new."

Starscream scowled, "New to where, and what does she want with Megatron?!"

The multicoloured femme, Hardline, pulled a face and leant away, nodding to the pink femme that had tucked him against her side, "You wanna take this one Shareware?"

Starscream pulled back from the pink femme, scrunching his face plates up, "Shareware?" he asked dubiously, looking at all three of the femmes, "Are those your real names?"

Freeware smirked at him, "They sound like our real names to you?"

Starscream shook his helm, but decided not to delve any further in to this conversation, still confused over this whole situation with Vibes, _if that was even her real name!_ She had been talking to Megatron yesterday, so was that where he'd been last night? With her?

Was he replacing him?!

Shareware must have seen his bottom lip start to wobble as she hugged him closer, "Oh sweetie what's got you so worked up?"

Starscream shook his helm, "Is Megatron going to replace me with Vibes?"

Hardline leant around Shareware to get a better look at him, frowning in concern, "Honey, what is Megatron to you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Hardline flexed her jaw back and forth as she scrutinised him, "If he's not your daddy, why does he keep you around?"

Starscream took a long time to think about that, "...Because we're... I..." The femme raised a good question, "We're friends," was the only plausible explanation he could come up with. "And he saved me, and I don't have anywhere else to go so I just... stayed."

A soft smile came over Hardline's face then, "And he doesn't mind you staying with him? Who fuels you? A growing seeker like you must consume a lot of energon?"

"He does."

The three femmes sat around him looked very impressed, they all paused to share glances, before Shareware gave him another encouraging squeeze, "I don't think you need to worry about anyone replacing you sweetie," she smiled.

It was hard not to believe her, not when she was so warm and kind and gentle. Starscream nodded and pulled back, deciding that since Megatron had run off with stupid Vibes he could probably spend the morning with Steelstrut, maybe he'd let him play with his weapons again.

"Hey kiddo!" Hardline's deep voice called him back as started to run off back into the arena's living space, "Don't hesitate to come see us again some time! You're not half bad for a sparkling!"

Her grin and wink was enough to stop Starscream from rushing back and setting her straight over the sparkling comment, and he even found himself smiling back at them. He had no idea why Megatron had initially wanted him to stay away from the femmes, they were nice. Especially Shareware, even if she was a patronising coddler.

X

Despite what the femmes had told him over the course of the next few cycles, the_ thing_ between Megatron and Vibes did _not_ blow over. Megatron didn't get bored with her, didn't stop spending so much time with her, and didn't stop kicking him out of his berth room at night.

He was sick to deactivation with Steelstrut, and wasn't sure how much more he could take of spending night after night in the bright orange gladiator's quarters. His paint was giving him a processor ache -as he was kind enough to inform Steelstrut cycle after cycle. But the younger gladiator was either not getting his hints to change his paint colour or was ignoring them out of spite.

But as much as Steelstrut was annoying him, it was nothing compared to the all consuming hate he felt whenever he saw Vibes and her stupid face, and her stupid yellow colour, or heard her stupid voice. And what was worse, he could _smell_ her in his room, he could _smell_ her on Megatron. Everywhere he seemed to look, there she was, draping herself over Megatron like she owned him, laughing like an idiot at whatever he said-

It wasn't funny! Megatron was the least funny mech to ever exist! So what the frag was she laughing about?!

Probably him, he thought angrily as he glared up at them as they embraced before Megatron's fight. He nearly purged when Vibes leant up on the tips of her pedes to press a kiss to Megatron's lips, smiling sweetly and promising him a reward if he did well this evening.

Patronising idiot, Megatron always did well; he didn't need the promise of a reward _from her _to motivate him.

"You behave for Vibes," Megatron was foolish enough to order Starscream as he sheathed his swords on his back. He missed how the seeker shook with fury when he turned to wink at Vibes one last time before they had to separate, Megatron going down into the pits to wait for his fight.

Starscream stared after him longingly. He hadn't had the chance to speak to the gladiator privately in nearly two weeks now, not since Vibes was _constantly_ around him, _constantly_.

Vibes made a noise of impatience as she waited for him to hurry up. She scowled back as he sneered up at her. It didn't take a genius to work out that she wasn't particularly fond of him either. That and the patronising comments she'd made whilst in Megatron presence, and the snide ones she used when he was out of audial range.

He swore to Primus if she called him 'Stumpy' one more time...

But at least her friends were okay.

Starscream pushed past Vibes as they entered the stands, running up to the three femmes that had already chosen seats, Shareware had even saved him one next to her. Starscream smiled as he climbed up into it, he didn't think he would have been able to get past these past two weeks of Hell had it not been for her listening to his every complaint, unbiased and confidential. Unlike a certain orange someone who had run straight to Megatron with a list of the rude names he'd called Vibes.

Fragging suck up...

He didn't have to sit next to Vibes, and the match proceeded smoothly. Megatron, of course, won spectacularly. Starscream winced as the femmes he sat with screamed and squealed excitedly as he did so, their pitch ringing in his audials.

Unfortunately, at the end of the match Vibes, once again beat him down to the pit side and was already leaning over the barriers to give Megatron a passionate kiss. Starscream seriously debated running up and giving her a good push so she fell over the side into the pit. But since he was already in disgrace with Megatron over the whole Steelstrut selling him out and telling the gladiator he regularly referred to Vibes as a 'Jumped up Credit grabbing Pleasure drone' –an insult taught to him courtesy of Hardline- he decided not to.

Eventually the kiss ended and Megatron glanced over Vibes' shoulder towards him, "Starscream, you're staying with Steelstrut again tonight, Vibes and I are going out."

Starscream wasn't surprised in the least, but that didn't mean he had to accept it, "But what if something happens!" he whined, running forwards and shoving Vibes to the side so he could hit the gladiator with the full force of his wide, sad optics, "What if the arena is set on fire and everyone burns to death! What if I fall down the stairs and break my neck! ...And die!"

Megatron looked confused for only a moment before casting Starscream an impressed look, "Whatever unfortunate accident you decide to have in my absence, rest assured that I will make sure to attend your funeral," he said, mouth curving up at the side in amusement.

That wasn't the reaction Starscream had been hoping for, "You wouldn't care if I died would you!?" he burst out angrily, "You're a selfish afthead!"

The amusement in Megatron's expression vanished and was quickly replaced with anger. Starscream didn't care though; he wanted him to be angry. Before he could be shouted at however Vibes put a servo on Megatron's shoulder and cooed in her awful, annoying, stupid voice, "Oh don't be angry with him Megatron, he's probably just frightened."

Starscream wanted to howl that he wasn't fragging scared he just wanted her to get the slag out of his and Megatron's life and for things to go back to the way they used to be-! But he didn't, instead bottling it up and balling his servos into fists before stomping out of the stands.

X

Steelstrut might have been a treacherous idiot, but at least he was easily tricked into doing Starscream's bidding.

"We're going to get rid of her," Starscream told the orange mech maliciously, "And then we can both move forward with our lives. I get Megatron back to myself, and you get your quarters back to yourself. Deal?"

Steelstrut smiled, "I quite like having you stay with me actually," he said happily, "I'll kinda miss you if I-"

"I said do we have a deal or not!?" Starscream interrupted him suddenly, his optics wide enough to give him a slightly crazed look.

Steelstrut lifted his servos in surrender, "Yeah yeah, okay, I'll help you get rid of her."

"Good," Starscream growled, peaking around the corner of the corridor they were hiding in to see if there was any movement from the quarters he shared with Megatron. Both the gladiator and Vibes were in there, they just had to wait until she came out.

Only ten breems later the door whooshed open, and out stepped Vibes, she waved seductively back into the room she was just exiting before stepping out into the corridor, letting the door close behind her.

"Quick," said Starscream, reaching for Steelstrut behind him, not taking his optics off the femme, "Hand me your weapon."

Steelstrut frowned as he removed his arm cannon, but paused before handing it over to the sparkling no higher than his thigh armour, "I don't think we really need an arm cannon to scare her off..."

"Scare her off?" Starscream asked, scrunching up his nasal plates in confusion, "We're going to kill her."

Steelstrut blinked, "...Kill-? No, Starscream no, that's not- That's what psychopaths do! And I don't think Megatron would approve..."

Starscream ignored him, "It's Kaon, mechs are deactivated every day."

He sounded incredibly serious about this entire 'Killing Megatron's Girlfriend' idea and Steelstrut was very concerned, "...I think someone needs an early night," he said eventually.

The look Starscream gave him then really _was_ psychotic, "Give me the gun," he said darkly.

Steelstrut took a step back and hugged it to his chest, "No."

"Don't make me hurt you!" Starscream threatened, shaking a tiny blue fist at him.

Steelstrut scowled, "I'll beat _you_ up! You're one third my size!"

Starscream's response to that was to kick him in the shin plating.

As luck would have it, it was just at that moment that Megatron came around the corner, obviously having left his quarters when Starscream had been too busy arguing with Steelstrut to pay attention to watching the door.

With a sigh of exasperation he plucked Starscream off the ground as the sparkling aimed another kick for Steelstrut's shin plating and began to move back towards his quarters. Starscream had shrieked when he'd felt someone suddenly lift him, but after seeing it was only Megatron he had fallen silent and limp, the same dejected, miserable expression on his face that Megatron had been seeing a lot of lately.

Once inside the room he plopped Starscream gently onto his berth and stood before him, waiting expectantly for him to tell him what the matter was.

"I hate her," Starscream spat out eventually.

Megatron didn't have to ask him to elaborate who 'her' was. "I never would have guessed," he said sarcastically, moving to kneel before the berth so that he was more at optic level with the seeker, "Your constant sneering and name calling must have thrown me off."

Starscream scowled, not finding it funny at all, "Why do you go out with her?"

"I enjoy her company."

Starscream felt his spark sink, didn't Megatron enjoy _his_ company? "Don't you like me?" he whispered miserably.

Megatron rolled his optics, "Of course I do," he said, once again trying to explain this to the sparkling responsibly, "but you are a youngling, and I need to spent time with someone that is closer to my own age."

"We can still go out," Starscream pointed out, expression pleading.

"Not without you getting into trouble," Megatron reminded him, "and I like her in a different way to how I like you."

Starscream looked down; he liked her more than him...

"You'll understand when you're older," Megatron continued, "but femmes are rare, you don't pass up the opportunity of being with one, regardless of how annoying her voice is."

Starscream smiled in agreement, her voice _was_ annoying. It was nice to know that even Megatron thought so.

"Is she going to be around for long?"

"Why..." Megatron asked quietly, "Do you want her around?"

"No!" Starscream burst out, "No I don't... I just want you..."

Megatron watched him for a moment longer, "...Alright," he said, moving to stand again, "Get ready for recharge; you're staying in here tonight. I'll be back in a moment with your energon."

Starscream smiled despite himself, and jumped off the berth to select one of his data-pads to read before recharge. Megatron left the room and Starscream settled back down again, flicking the pad on and beginning to read.

It must have been at least twenty breems later when Starscream realised Megatron hadn't come back. It barely took five minutes to walk to the nearest dispenser and back again, so where had the gladiator wandered off to?

Curious, he jumped off the berth, quickly flipping open the newly repaired access panel on the door and rearranging a few wires to get the door to unlock without the code. He casually flipped the panel closed again and walked out into the corridor, heading in the direction of the nearest dispenser. He was half way there when he heard voices.

"But I don't understand why do you even have it around?" he heard an angry voice, definitely Vibes, exclaim. It was coming from one of the corridors up ahead. Starscream quickened his pace and lightened his foot falls.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't refer to him as 'it'," another voice spoke. It was Megatron, he sounded irritated.

Starscream reached the corridor and poked his helm around the corner, seeing both the femme and gladiator in the middle of what looked like a very, _very_ tense conversation.

Vibes was waving a servo dismissively, "Yes, yes, but _why_ don't you just get rid of him?" Vibes sighed, exasperated, "You said before he's not yours."

Megatron did scowl then, and even though it wasn't directed at him, Starscream found himself shrinking back in apprehension, "He's _staying_," he said stiffly.

Vibes didn't look the slightest bit impressed, "Don't make me compete for your attentions with a youngling." She snapped impatiently, placing her servos on her hips. She looked down her nasal plating at the gladiator, "You and I both know I'm worth more than that."

Megatron started to walk past her, towards where Starscream was hiding, "Then I won't," he growled without looking at her as he passed. "Get out."

Starscream stared, both his and Vibes mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"What?" she murmured.

"If you ask me to choose between you and him, he will always come first. Leave."

Vibes looked scandalised, she took a step closer to Megatron, mouth twisting into a sneer, "How_ dare_ you-"

Megatron didn't seem to have the patience for her though; "Out!" he barked turning around and stepping towards her. She jumped back and sent him one last look of pure fury before storming off up the corridor. Megatron starred after her darkly.

It was a few moments until Starscream came out of his hiding place around the corner.

Megatron didn't look surprised to see him. He sent Starscream a wry smile and rolled his optics as if something about the situation was amusing, when it clearly wasn't, as he moved towards him.

Starscream ran the rest of the distance between them and Megatron dutifully knelt down. The seeker took it as an invitation to press his face into his strong abdomen; he wrapped his arms around as much as Megatron's waist as he could and clung to him tightly. A large servo laid itself against his back between his wings, and though it might have been awkward, it was a hug better than anything Shareware could ever give him, because it was Megatron's arms around him.

He wanted to tell Megatron that he'd missed him, and that he thought he'd loved Vibes more than he did him and that he'd thought replace him with her and that never, _ever_ wanted to spend another night with stupid boring Steelstrut ever again; but he didn't need to say anything. From that way the gladiator scooped him up and carried him back to their quarters he knew he needn't say anything at all.

Megatron already knew.

X

Starscream was enjoying the next fight night at the arena considerably more than he had the last four, simply because he didn't have to endure Vibes' presence anymore, and what's more, it was the first time he was being trusted enough to sit on his own during a match.

Before Megatron hadn't been worried about the levels of violence he was being exposed to, but now it was just the sheer number of unknown mechs that would be in close proximity to the seeker that had the gladiator apprehensive about going to the matches. Since tonight Steelstrut was fighting at the same time as Megatron, and Vibes was... no longer with them, and the three femmes he had befriended –despite Megatron's warnings that no good would come from affiliating himself with femmes like them- were 'working' tonight , there was no one available to watch over him.

But he had been allowed to watch tonight, on the condition that he remain on the VIP balcony at the top of the arena, under Clench's watchful, though over-energised, optics. It was too far from the pit for Starscream to really be able to see all the mech blood and gore, but it was better than being stuck in his quarters all night cycle.

And Clench wasn't so bad, especially since he seemed to have already forgotten that he was supposed to be watching over him as he occupied himself with chatting up a grimy looking femme and sucking up to what Megatron had pointed out to him earlier as a 'corrupt Senator.'

The only other occupant of the box was a rather tall and powerful looking light blue seeker. He didn't look like a royal guard, which was a great relief to Starscream, but he was still very formal looking.

He kept casting glances his way, but Starscream did his best to ignore him and focus on the fight.

It was mere klicks before Megatron's match was scheduled to start when everything started to fall apart, the new life he'd started to build here with Megatron, where for the first time he'd felt safe and happy in his living memory, all came crashing down around him in the blink of an optic, and it all started with one huge explosion.

It was so sudden that the crowd was still cheering as the ground shook hard enough to throw Starscream to the ground. I must have happened just above their box because there was heat and noise and rubble rained down on top of them from the area's high doomed ceiling.

Instantly the pit erupted in screaming; screaming and blaster fire. There was a sudden stampede as mechs rushed to escape in the stands below them. Starscream leant over the railing to watch them, mouth hanging open in shocked horror as he saw massive chunks of the ceiling crush mechs as they scrambled to escape.

He heard another creak and looked up only to see the entire ceiling start to come down. He rolled under one the seats in the box before he could be crushed as rubble fell all around him, terror gripping at his spark as the chaos continued, more blasters and more screaming.

"AUTOBOTS!" Someone was yelling at the top of their voice, over all the screaming and blasters, it sounded like Clench, "EVACUATE!"

They had been found.

X


	9. Chapter 9

X

Clench had abandoned him, had run for the escape route at the back of the balcony seconds after giving the order to retreat. Starscream twisted and rolled onto his cockpit under the seat he'd taken cover beneath. His tank flip-flopped as a huge chunk of ceiling came down in front of the tunnel entrance he had been about to make a run for, to try and catch up with Clench. It was too late for that now.

The balcony shook violently and tilted several metres down with a loud groan of metal, unable to take the weight of the debris raining down upon it in its already damaged state. Starscream cried out and clutched at the very steel beneath his digits, offlining his optics and begging for it to hold, if just for a little while longer. Megatron would come. He always came.

He thought his wish had been granted for at that very moment something grabbed hold of his ankle and yanked him out from under the seat. He gasped in surprise and pain as his cockpit glass was scratched where he'd been dragged across the rubble covered flooring.

He was unceremoniously flipped upright and then tucked into the side of, not Megatron, but the blue seeker that apparently _hadn't_ fled the balcony at the first sign of trouble. His optics widened and had it been any other -not life threatening situation- he would have pushed the seeker away, but as the ground shook yet again he could only scream and cling to the stranger's finely polished armour.

The seeker wasn't looking at him, too busy scowling down at the chaos escalating in the pit below as the Autobot security rushed in through the huge hole the explosion had made in the side of the arena. The only warning Starscream received before the seeker suddenly burst into the air was the slight tightening of his arm around his waist and the thunderous boom of thrusters igniting.

He would have informed the seeker that it was apparently against the law to fly in Kaon, but it light of the sudden rush of blaster fire aimed in their direction he kept quiet and hid his face against strong chest armour as the seeker twisted into a series of complicated and seemingly impossible aerial manoeuvres. Starscream would have been impressed, had he not been so terrified.

They landed, heavily, and Starscream wasn't given the chance to catch his bearings as he was forcefully removed from his saviour's arms and thrown to the floor. He caught himself on his servos before he face-planted the pit floor and stared over his shoulder vent at the strange seeker.

The blue seeker had activated two twin weapons attached to his arms and was firing then in quick succession as several Autobot's began to advance on them. One of the blaster shots hit him in the shoulder and he stumbled back, face contorting in pain, servo pressed to the smoking wound. He grit his dermas and lifted his uninjured arm to continue firing before catching sight of Starscream.

"Get out through the tunnels!" he shouted impatiently over the sounds of his own blaster fire, "Get up and get out! Now!"

Starscream pushed himself to his thrusters, shaking all over and finding it difficult to stay upright on legs that felt like rubber, "B-but what about-?"

"GO!"

Another blaster bolt hit the seeker in the second that he was distracted by Starscream, and the force of it span him backwards. Starscream didn't stay long enough to watch him hit the ground, already sprinting for the tunnels into the arena, but he still heard the sickening thud of a lifeless frame hitting the floor.

Instead of heading for the exits with the other mechs he ignited his thrusters and sped down the stairwell leading to the gladiator's quarters. He couldn't leave without Megatron. He landed and skidded to a halt outside their quarters and frantically entered the code with shaking servos. He squeezed himself through the door before he had fully opened and nearly cried when he realised it was empty.

Megatron must have still been in the pit somewhere, what if he'd been hurt? Or captured? He had to find him!

Shaking his helm he decided he needed to stop panicking. He dove under his berth and started scrambling for his belongings, quickly subspacing a few of his favourite data-pads and a handful of rust sticks before bounding out through the door again.

He made to run to the exit he usually used with Megatron only to stop as he heard the sound of marching. He turned and began to run the other way, glancing up at the ceiling of the corridors as he heard the metal above, supporting the roof of the underground tunnels, groan and shift.

It was coming down with the rest of the arena.

He skidded around another corner where he knew there was another exit, silently wishing he'd paid more attention to where the fifteen other secret entrances in and out of the arena where hidden - made specifically for situations like this- as he doubled back and tried to recall which corridor to use.

A second set of footsteps were approaching from another direction now, and whoever it was they were running. Starscream danced on the spot looking for a hiding place as the sounds of marching drew closer from the other direction and he realised he was boxed in from both directions.

He shouldn't have come down here, he thought to himself, feeling panic build once again and flinching when an iron beam supporting the corridor swayed and shook next to him, he should have listened to the seeker that had saved him and run for it.

"Starscream!" a relived, young voice shouted.

Starscream cried out in relief when he turned to see Steelstrut's shockingly coloured armour sprinting towards him. He rushed at the gladiator and met him halfway; allowing Steelstrut to lift him to his chest and hug him like it was the last hug he'd ever get. But it was short embrace, Steelstrut releasing him and lowering him back to the floor as he too heard the rapid approach of the Autobot enforcers.

"Frag," he muttered to himself, his usually happy and carefree face pulled down into an anxious frown.

Starscream swallowed thickly. He'd never heard him swear before. This was bad.

Steelstrut must have made a decision as he reached down and grabbed Starscream's servo, wordlessly dragging him along behind him as he jogged into another corridor. Starscream had trouble keeping up, but didn't say anything, gripping Steelstrut's servo with both of him own.

They came to a stop at another corner and the gladiator pushed him back against a wall, leaning out and looking at what lay ahead of him. He pulled back quickly, and from the way Steelstrut's optics seem to glaze over Starscream knew that way must have be blocked by Autobot's as well. And it must have been the only escape left.

"Steelstrut?" he whimpered quietly, squeezing the gladiator's servo, "What are we going to do?"

The orange mech stared at the wall opposite him for what seemed like hours before suddenly bending down to Starscream's level and smiling broadly at him.

And it was such a painfully fake smile that held none of Steelstrut's real cheerfulness that Starscream nearly burst into tears.

"It's okay Star," Steelstrut told him gently, squeezing his shoulder vent reassuringly, "I'm going to get us out but you need to listen to me okay?"

Starscream nodded obediently, coolant gathering in his optics.

"The closest safe house is 'Crystals', the femme's you know, remember them? They work there." Steelstrut said quickly, glancing over his shoulder and shifting awkwardly every few seconds.

Starscream nodded again, a thick lump in his throat preventing him from speaking. A drop of coolant escaped his optic and trickled down his face.

Steelstrut cupped the side of his helm and wiped it away with his thumb, smile stretching wider as if he could make it any more convincing. "It's two levels up and to get there you need to take route six leading onto ninth, you know how to get there?"

Starscream wasn't sure he did know, but nodded anyway, sensing that there wasn't a lot of time for the orange mech to explain further. He felt a little panicked that Steelstrut was telling him this though. Why would he need to know where to go? Wasn't Steelstrut coming with him?

"What about you?" he managed to croak.

Steelstrut gave him that unconvincing smile again, "We have to split up -but I'm going to meet you there!" he continued quickly as he saw Starscream's optics widen in panic, "I promise you, I'll meet you there."

"Wha-what about Mega-?"

"He'll be there too," Steelstrut said quickly, standing up and glancing around the corner again, "He probably already is, but Starscream you can't wait for me, okay?" he pointed to the corridor he'd been keeping an eye on, "There are only three Autobot's that way, so I'm going to distract them whilst you run for the exit."

Starscream almost couldn't hear him over the throbbing of his own spark. He could only stare at the gladiator with wide optics as he continued to give him directions.

"As soon as you're outside don't stop running, don't attract attention to yourself and do _not_ fly. Don't stop till you get to the safe house."

Steelstrut then threw himself out from their hiding place before Starscream could ask any more questions. There was a flurry of movement, a loud clang and grunt and then Steelstrut was bellowing, "RUN!" as he was chased out of the corridor by two angry looking Autobots, leaving the corridor open for Starscream to escape.

He obeyed Steelstrut's order -probably the first time he'd ever listened to the gladiator- and ran into the corridor and past an unconscious enforcer Steelstrut must have knocked out. He could see the exit ahead of him and moved his thrusters that much faster, his spark already starting to lift with hope.

He pushed through the door and into the dark Kaonian night just as a loud blaster shot echoed through the corridor.

He'd promised Steelstrut; he didn't wait.

X

Prowl came back online moments later. He pressed a servo to the painful dent in his helm where -from what he could remember- an orange blur had swung a support beam into his cranium. Forcing back his dizziness he straightened up and surveyed the situation.

His subordinates, Bumper and Fastback, were a few metres up the corridor, standing over a lifeless orange form. The same shade of orange that had attacked him in fact.

"Status report," He ordered as he approached.

Both Bumper and Fastback stepped away from the downed mech and stood at attention, "Area secure sir," Fastback announced proudly, "Bumper successfully removed the threat."

He gestured to the orange mech at their feet and Prowl frowned, "Is he offline?" he growled, noticing the dark scorch mark and warped plating marring the side of the mech's helm from where he'd been shot with what was clearly not a blaster set to stun -as he had ordered. "You were under orders to prevent casualties were ever possible."

Fastback and Bumper exchanged glances, "He attacked you-"

Prowl lifted a servo and waved them silent, leaning down to study the orange mech. from the insignia carved into his upper arm he had obviously been a gladiator here, but his face was young, very young. Prowl shook his helm, disappointed. What a waste, for mechs as young as this one to have been involved in places like this, he must have had no other choice.

He had been about to order his subordinates to pick up the deactivated mech and take him upstairs to be dealt with respectfully when one of the supports to the tunnel snapped and fell behind them, bringing most of the ceiling with it.

"Evacuate," he ordered already jogging towards the exit, "Leave him."

Bumper and Fastback obeyed, leaving the orange mech behind as the last of the arena collapsed in on its self behind them; destroying as much of the evidence they had needed as possible. Prowl clenched his servos into fist in frustration as he watched from a safe distance.

There was nothing he could do now though. The mission had been a failure, mechs had been lost on both sides, and because of the explosion their target had most likely escaped-

"Sir," a formal voice announced its presence behind him.

Prowl turned wearily, nodding his permission for the mech to speak.

The mech cleared his throat and stood up straighter, "Sir, we've just received word... they've found him. He resisted arrest and was deactivated on sight."

Prowls optics brightened and he clenched his jaw, not another one. "I ordered him not to be-" he stopped himself a sighed, lifting to servo to his helm and brushing it over the dented area, "What's done is done. Bring him to me."

Prowl watched as another two mechs were motioned over, carrying between them the deactivated, dulling grey frame of what was once a light blue seeker. The mechs holding him looked somewhat ashamed of themselves.

"We're sorry sir," one of them began to apologise, "He wouldn't surrender, it was either him or us and-"

Prowl lifted his servo to silence his excuses, "It is fine. We have evidence enough by merely being able to prove he was present." He moved closer, studying the seeker, checking to see if it really was who they had been looking for. The royal markings on the edges of his wings proved he was.

He straightened up and turned to the mech closest to him, "Send word to Iacon that their suspicions about Vos' involvement in the riots have been confirmed, and inform the Sovereign that we have found her Chancellor."

The mech nodded and moved to obey. Prowl turned back to survey the wrecked remains of the gladiatorial arena, folding his arms behind his back. His mission wasn't a complete failure; but if Vos couldn't come up with a good enough excuse for what their Chancellor had been doing here, then it might be enough to start a war.

X

Every now and then Starscream looked back over his shoulder vent for any sign of orange armour and a stupid grin, but there was nothing behind him but the distant sound of sirens and blaster fire echoing up through the levels of Kaon, carried with the thick billowing smoke from the wreckage of the arena he had almost thought of as a home.

The cables and gears in his thighs were starting to ache as he continued to run, keeping in the shadows of the tall buildings and away from the large flashing neon signs, one of which was showing the news; Starscream recognised with a jolt of nausea that they had already started covering the huge explosion in the lower levels of the city. There was no mention of it being a gladiatorial arena, and no mention of the Autobots...

He didn't waste time staring up at the huge vid screen, setting off at a run in the direction he thought Steelstrut had told him to go when glyphs reading " Current Death Toll" appeared next to the femme speaking on the news.

He searched the overload of bright, colourful, neon lights for any sign of "Crystals", growing surer with each passing moment that he had come the wrong way. He'd never been up on this level before, and the gaudy, multicoloured atmosphere seemed foreign in a place like Kaon.

Just as he was about to turn back the way he came to try and figure out which wrong turn he might have taken, he ran straight into a thick, rusting brown leg. He bounced off it and landed hard on his aft, optics widening in fear as he recognised the mech he'd just run into.

Sidepunch, looking even more scuffed up and dented than usual, his vents working as rapidly as Starscream's own, simply glared between him and the section of his leg he'd just run into in exasperation. "You've scratched my paint," he rumbled gruffly.

Starscream was too wound up to think about self-preservation and the fact that Clench's order's regarding him might not apply now that he didn't have an arena to kick his gladiators out of anymore, when he pushed himself to his thrusters and scowled right back at the towering mech, "Like you could even tell!" he argued.

Surprisingly Sidepunch rolled his optics and looked skyward, muttering something under his breath about regretting something before looking back down at him, "You were going the wrong way," he growled stiffly.

Starscream blinked, "...You were following me?" he suddenly realised, taking a cautious step back.

Sidepunch didn't answer and began to move out of the shadow of the towering building, glancing in both directions before moving into the open, "Hurry up! I'm not slowing down for you runt!" he called back to where Starscream was hidden, already jogging into an alleyway opposite them.

Starscream stared after him, weighing up his options, before rushing out after the gladiator that had already rounded a corner. Apparently, Sidepunch had been lying when he said he wouldn't wait for him as he was leaning against a steel pole behind the building, an expectant expression on his face. He grunted in acknowledgement when Starscream skidded to a halt before him, stumbling back a few steps to keep some distance between them, and set off again.

Starscream had never realised how much Megatron and Steelstrut must slow down their pace for him when they walked as he had to alternate between jogging and sprinting to keep up with the dark brown gladiator, forcing back the sparkling-like urge to grab at some part of the larger mech's armour like he did with Megatron, especially as they passed a group of overcharged mechs falling out of a nearby bar.

Eventually they made it, and Starscream hadn't felt so much relief in his short life before when he saw the neon pink sign for "Crystals" not too far ahead of them, displaying an animated femme dancing below in the same flashing pink. But when they walked in, it didn't look much like a safe house.

The bass of the loud thumping music hit him the second he slunk into the bar after Sidepunch. It was dark, darker than any bar he'd ever been in with Megatron before, and he could only see where he was going when the lights from somewhere deeper inside the venue flashed or span in their direction. It was nothing like the quiet, depressing aura of most bars he'd been in, and he failed to see how this could possibly be a safe house.

It was packed full of mechs, probably the most crowded, claustrophobic place he'd ever been and it was made infinitely worse by how short he was compared to everyone else. No one was looking down and he was certain he was going to be stepped on any second now. He stuck as close to Sidepunch's back as the large mech weaved through the busy crowd surrounding the bar and past a large seating area, all facing a stage. Starscream craned his neck cables but couldn't catch a glimpse of whatever it was that was being performed, still too short to see over the seated mechs. It must have been good though, even Sidepunch seemed captivated by the stage as they passed by, right up until they reached a door at the back of the bar and he snapped himself out of it.

Sidepunch knocked four times in a certain rhythm and murmured something to the door before it whooshed back to emit them. Sidepunch pushed him in when he froze in the doorway to the backrooms, staring at the familiar faces of the gladiators he'd come to know injured and slumped around the room. The door closed behind them, cutting out the music and then all Starscream could hear was shouting.

Clench stormed in through another door on his right, followed by a flustered looking femme who rushed to the closest gladiator whose servo was pressed to his helm, trying to put a stop to the rivets of energon dripping down his faceplates.

Clench stopped bellowing and gesturing angrily when he spotted Sidepunch, "You injured?" he snapped.

Sidepunch shook his helm, opening his mouth when Clench turned around and waved him away, "Then get out,"

Sidepunch didn't argue, happily walking back out of the room and into the bar again. Starscream stared after him, a little worried about being left on his own. He glanced around him, frantically searching for any sign of Megatron or Steelstrut. There was none.

He flinched when a servo touched his wing and looking up to see Clench roughly spinning him around. He shook off the older mech and stumbled back, pressing himself against a wall. Clench didn't seem bothered by his reaction, more than pleased that he was still in one piece, "Nice to see you made it out," he commented casually, "Megatron in there then?" he asked, gesturing to the door behind Starscream where the bar lay.

Starscream shook his helm, feeling tears gather in his optics for the second time that evening, "He-he's not here?" he whimpered.

Clench scowled and balled his servos into fist, "Fraggit, that's another one..." he muttered angrily, turning away, as if- as if he knew that Megatron wasn't coming back at all.

At that moment Starscream felt his spark stop in its chamber, his entire frame numbed and his intakes stalled. He couldn't see, could hear, couldn't think. He was only vaguely aware of his knee joints buckling as he slowly sank to the floor. Then there was someone in front of him, someone pulling him into a familiar hug, slight, smooth and gentle servos cupped his face and wiped away at the stream of hot tears.

"Star, sweetie, are you okay?"

It was Shareware and she was sat on the floor next to him, surrounded by the dirty, half mangled gladiators and the noise of Clench's incensed commotion. Starscream's vocalizer wouldn't work so all he could do to let her know that no, he wasn't alright, was cry harder and press his face into her shoulder.

She rubbed his wings soothingly, murmuring comforting things like, "You're safe now," and "I'll look after you," when nothing in the world would have comforted him more than the sound of Megatron's gruff voice telling him to suck it up.

"Meh-Megatron!" was all he was able to wail at her. She drew back and he was unable to tell what her facial expression was by the amount of coolant leaking from his optics, blinding him.

"Is that what you're so upset about?" she said lightly, as if Starscream's fears were silly and unjustified, "He's probably at another safe house," she soothed, stroking his dark cheek, "just as worried about you as you are of him."

Starscream sniffed loudly, wiping his optics with the back of his servo, "What- what if-?"

Shareware raised a slim optical ridge, she scooted closer to Starscream's side and nodded her helm towards some of the gladiators waiting to be patched up the bar medic that had only the most basic of medical training, "Now, do those boys look like the smartest Cybertron has to offer?" she asked him seriously, "And just think, as dumb as they are they made it out, didn't they?"

Starscream looked to where she'd gestured, seeing that she had a point. Megatron must have been the smartest gladiator in all of Kaon, and the idea of him not getting out like almost every other idiot in there had managed, seemed bizarre. He was still anxious though. The sooner Megatron got here and proved that he hadn't been captured -or worse- the better.

He sat back against Shareware and was about to ask her where the other two femmes, Freeware and Hardline, were when Clench barged back in through the other door, obviously pacing through the entire back of the bar. Two mechs followed him, neither of them looking familiar or like anyone that worked at the bar. Starscream watched curiously.

"-And what the frag was that explosion!" Clench bellowed, kicking a stray piece of armour on the floor in front of him that must have fallen off one of his damaged gladiators.

"We were trying to stop the Autobot security forces from entering!" a blue, short mech to his right said angrily, "But _you_ miscalculated the-"

"You blew up my arena!" Clench roared, throwing out his arm and punching the mech in the side of the helm. He fell to the floor and Starscream flinched against Shareware. "Those explosives were to be used as a last minute resort to destroy the evidence! You weren't supposed to blow them up with everyone still inside!"

The remaining red mech on his left side held up his servos in surrender and moved away from Clench when the volatile mech stepped towards him. Clench glowered at before starting to pace again, "Do we know what they were after?" the red mech called to him, following behind him but keeping his distance.

Clench nodded, "A seeker."

Starscream's spark leapt in his chest and the gladiators that had also been listening in on the conversation all turned to look at him, optics dark and accusing, full of blame. He tried to hide against Shareware when the femme stood up and moved to stand in front of him, as if her tiny, lightweight frame could stand a chance against a dozen fully trained, angry gladiators.

But Clench scoffed and threw a data-pad at the closest one, "Not him you idiots!" he snapped, turning back to the red mech still following him, "A noble from Vos," he told him, "It was bad luck he was in our arena the night they finally caught up with him."

Starscream stared at Clench as he said this, all that destruction, all that death, for one seeker? He knew now that the explosion that had been the main cause for the chaos was not the Autobot's fault, the image of blaster fire raining down upon everyone was still stuck in his processor.

"Did they get him?"

Starscream looked back up to see Clench nodding, "Oh yeah, deactivated him. So much for taking prisoners," he snorted and started moving into the other room again, "Stupid fragger's own fault for getting involved in all that revolution slag, if you ask me, things are..."

He moved out of audial range. Starscream stood and moved to follow him, wanting to learn more, when he was pulled back as Shareware caught his shoulder.

"You look tired," she cooed, bending down and_ touching_ him again. Starscream pulled a face but didn't shake her off. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, just... foreign to him. He'd never known someone to be so affectionate. "We have rooms upstairs, you can recharge up there so you don't have to spend all night down here with this lot." She smiled, gesturing to the gladiators behind her, and Starscream was starting to get the impression that she wasn't much of a fan of their particular career choice.

Though he'd rather stay down there and wait for Megatron to arrive, he was exhausted and everything ached. He knew he'd never be able to go to recharge knowing Megatron was still out there, but the idea of at least resting back on a nice soft berth was an appealing one.

He nodded and let her lead him out through the door Clench had been storming in and out of, and then through several others. It was a like a maze, so many doors leading into different rooms, most of them filled with mechs in various states of disrepair. At one point they passed Axel, and Starscream could see why it was the bar medic trying to treat the injured and not him, seeing as he was missing his entire right arm.

Eventually they reached a set of stairs and were so deep into the backrooms that Starscream couldn't even hear the muffled bass of the music playing in the distance. As they walked up the stairs Starscream was unable to contain his curiosity any longer, "How can a bar be a safe house?" he asked the femme.

Shareware frowned in confusion before laughing, "Yes I suppose this is a bar, in a way." She smiled, and before Starscream could ask her what she meant she continued, "The owner here has a deal with Clench," she explained, "As do several other mechs nearby. The idea is to use the bar as a front, and if the Autobot's ever came looking for you we'd have plenty of time to hide you back here or get you out of the building entirely."

Starscream nodded, "But where are we going to go afterwards?"

Shareware shrugged, "I really don't know sweetie," she said, but at Starscream's concerned expression she elaborated, "Don't worry though; this place is more than capable of hiding you lot for a couple of weeks. And I'm sure Clench had a load of other arenas you can move to."

"I liked the old one," Starscream muttered sadly as they reached the top of the stairs.

Shareware smiled, "So did I, it was close by."

She entered a code into a door panel and gestured for Starscream to walk in, "This is the room I share with a few other femmes, we have to share here, but they're all nice." Starscream wasn't bothered; he _used to_ share with Megatron after all. He moved to the berth Shareware patted, "This one's mine. I'm about to work a shift so you can have it to yourself." She smiled.

Starscream didn't have the energy left to smile back and fell face down on the berth, optics already offlining. He heard Shareware sigh lightly and stroke the back of his wings, "Just think," he heard her say as recharge start to claim him, "By the time you wake up Megatron will have arrived."

Starscream smiled to himself at the thought, drifting off into recharge, the image of Megatron striding triumphantly in through the door like there wasn't anything in the world that could faze him the last thing on his mind.

X

Megatron had watched from above, hidden from view, as the arena's structure finally gave up and collapsed in on itself, the remaining Autobots caught standing too close ran for cover as it rained heavy steel, iron and rubble.

Nothing inside could have survived that. He rubbed a servo over his brow and refused to start panicking now. Not even Clench would have been selfish and sparkless enough to have left a sparkling behind.

No Starscream was safe. He refused to believe otherwise.

But not everyone would have survived. Megatron shook his helm and moved to stand, wincing at the pain in his side where most of his battle armour had been torn off his torso where an Autobot canon had blasted him. Perhaps covering the slower gladiators' retreat, armed only with impractical gladiatorial weapons hadn't been his brightest idea, but as one of the more experienced fighter's who'd seen more than his fair share of Autobot raids, he felt it was his duty to protect the newer idiots -like Steelstrut- from getting deactivated by doing something stupid like going back for things and letting themselves get boxed in.

Megatron sighed at the stupidity of some mechs and moved back into the shadows, glaring at the Autobot's below as they began to survey the area for survivors. He was starting to see the point Impactor had tried to put across all those stellar cycles ago...

He snorted to himself as he began to make his way to the closest safe house, his pace considerably slower than it normally would be with the amount of energon leaking out of lines exposed and damaged in the fight to get away. Wire and gears still felt charred and hot from where hand held blasters had shot at his back as he'd retreated, and not for the first time he found himself feeling grateful for the reinforced protoform he'd been designed with for the mines; it was the one aspect of his past he felt thankful for.

'Crystals' was as packed as it always was, perhaps more so now that it had a broad selection of gladiators, some even still damaged, prowling around. He strode past them all without a glance at them or the stage they were all so captivated by and thumped on the reinforced door at the back loudly.

"Passwo-"

"Open the fragging door before I kick it down!" he bellowed aggressively, not in the mood to play these stupid games with whomever Clench had left in charge of the door.

There was a moment's pause before it whooshed open. Megatron muttered to himself angrily as he barged in, pushing over the red mech that had obviously been the one to delay his entry as he went. It didn't take him long to find Clench, he followed the sound of his loud, and by now, slightly overcharged voice through the labyrinth of doors.

He was speaking to one of his slimy little informants -who obviously weren't half as good at what they did as they should have been seeing as they failed to catch word of any of this happening- and Megatron grabbed the back of his neck and span him around. Clench swayed a little as he lost his balance, looking confused and affronted that anyone would dare manhandle him, but his expression broke out into a grin as he spotted who it was.

"Megatron!" he said cheerfully, "You made it, well..." he slurred glancing down at the lack of armour covering his favourite gladiator's abdomen, "Most of you anyway. But I'm glad you're not dead."

Megatron could say the feeling was mutual, "Where's Starscream?" he snapped, feeling his apprehension grow as he had failed to spot the seeker anywhere. The fact that he hadn't heard the little menace yet was also concerning him. Clench looked blank and Megatron wrapped him servo around the drunken mech's neck and squeezed, "I swear to Primus, Clench" he hissed, "If you don't have him-"

"Megatron," a calm femme's voice called to him.

Megatron reluctantly dropped Clench and turned to see a familiar looking femme, "What!?" he snapped, patience short with worry for his seeker.

She smiled despite the way he strode forward and loomed over her, energon leaking from his waist dripped down onto her pede. "Starscream's upstairs, recharging," she told him politely, as if she hadn't just seen him strangling another mech.

Megatron felt himself instantly deflate, relief washing over him. "Is he alright?" he asked before he could stop himself.

The femme's smile stretched wider, her optics brightening, "He was quite upset, and a little scratched up, but he's okay."

Megatron nodded, somewhat annoyed with himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, "Take me to him," he ordered.

He stepped over Clench's coughing form, knowing that though he'd probably get penalised by the mech for attacking him later, Clench wasn't likely to throw his best gladiator out on the street anytime soon, especially now that he'd lost a considerable chunk of his mechs.

The femme lead him in silence, and no one, save for one brave or stupid femme wearing a medical cross that tried to convince him to sit down so she could repair him and stop the energon leak, tried to stop them. He had merely pushed her aside, muttering that it usually stopped on its own and continued after the pink femme.

Any doubts he'd had that Starscream couldn't have possibly made it out safely vanished the moment the door opened, and there he was, tiny, curled up and fast asleep. The femme backed away and let him enter on his own, leaving to give him some privacy.

Megatron walked to the berth side as quietly as his heavy pedes could manage, kneeling down so he could see Starscream's young faceplates which were –though tear stained- peaceful as he recharged. He watched the slow rise and fall of Starscream's wings as the seeker cycled air, but still had to reach out and touch the warm smooth armour to convince himself that the sparkling was okay, that he was safe.

At his gentle touch Starscream shifted, optics onlining slowly. He blinked at Megatron and lifted a servo to rub his optics, as if he thought he was still in recharge.

Megatron flashed him a wry smile, "Go back to recharge," he murmured quietly, pulling his servo back awkwardly, trying to make it look like he hadn't just been stroking the back of the seeker's helm.

But Starscream just stared at him with wide optics that were suddenly wet, his bottom lip wobbling, before finally he just burst into tears, servos lifting and reaching for him, silently begging for a hug.

Megatron sighed and relented, leaning forward and lifting his own large arm, wrapping it around the seeker's back. Starscream clung to his neck cables and cried into them, Megatron grimaced at uncomfortable wetness he caused there because of it.

"Th-thought you were dead!" Starscream cried out in a squeaky, sharp voice, acting more his age that Megatron could ever remember seeing him.

Megatron rubbed his servo over his fluttering wings, "I won't leave you," he muttered absently, resting his chin on the top of Starscream's helm, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

He felt rather than heard Starscream snort against his neck cables, his mouth curved at the side in spite of himself. The seeker pulled back and wiped at his optics furiously, "Did you see the explosion!" he exclaimed, and Megatron wasn't sure if Starscream speaking as if he was horrified by it or in awe.

"I think all of Kaon saw the explosion," Megatron said darkly.

Starscream nodded, looking down, and then said in a very quiet voice, "People died..."

Megatron chose not to say anything, still absent-mindedly rubbing Starscream's back.

"The Autobots shot a seeker that was with me," Starscream continued, as if he felt it was important to tell him this, "I think he's dead. He saved me, and he's dead."

Megatron frowned, "Saved you?" he asked the seeker, "You were with Clench." He stated, assuming that since Starscream was here and well, the cowardly mech must have actually done something any decent mech would and taken the sparkling with him.

Starscream blinked and shook his helm, swallowing thickly, "He left me," he whispered, coolant leaking from his optics again.

Megatron felt rage coil in the pit of his tank at Starscream's words, his mouth turning down in a frown, vents huffing out hot air loudly as he tried to defuse some of his growing aggression. His dermas grated together as he growled out his next question, "How did you get here then?"

"The seeker, I thought he was weird at first but then he helped me, before..." Starscream stopped and swallowed again, "So I went and looked for you, but I couldn't find you and then Steelstrut found me and he knocked out an Autobot so I could escape, but then I lost him and I didn't know what to do and Sidepunch found and me-"

"Sidepunch?" Megatron interrupted Starscream's rambling account of events, thinking he'd misheard.

Starscream nodded, "And he brought me here," he finished.

Megatron found himself honestly surprised that the mech he thought had the biggest problem with Starscream had gone out of his way to help him. He'd have to buy the other gladiator a cube as a thank you. He sighed and made to stand, "You go back to recharge," he told the seeker.

Starscream pulled a face and sniffed, "I want to be with you," he whimpered sadly, lifting his arms again, "please."

Megatron shook his helm and looked away from the tearful optics before his self-restraint crumbled, "I need repairs," he reminded Starscream, gesturing to the missing plating on his torso, "And you'll be more comfortable up here. I'll check on you later."

Starscream nodded sadly and lay back on the borrowed berth, watching Megatron cross the room to leave, when he had a sudden thought, "Do you know if Steelstrut got back yet?"

Megatron froze in front of the door, "...I'll check."

Starscream seemed satisfied with that answer and rolled over, settling back down for recharge as Megatron left through the door, feeling the return of that sinking feeling he thought he'd gotten rid of. Steelstrut...

The strode down the steps, hoping that he'd just passed the younger mech earlier and not noticed him, distracted by his worry over Starscream, hoping as he passed through each door that he'd be in the next room, and the next, and the next, sitting in the corner annoying everyone else who had to suffer his company for the evening. But he wasn't in any room. He wasn't anywhere.

He began to search for Clench, finding him nursing another energon cube, sat back with a femme massaging the neck cables he'd abused earlier. Clench seemed to have forgotten that it was his doing though, and smiled wide and drunkenly at him as he saw his approach.

"Steelstrut," Megatron barked immediately, "Has he come in yet."

Clench merely shrugged and pointed to a blue mech next to him. The mech in question glanced down at a data-pad he held before answering, "A mech of his description was reported by the Autobots of being shot attempting to assault a superior officer," he stated impassively, lowering the data-pad down again, "believed to be deactivated, we've striked him off the router."

It was only then, with the news of his deactivation, that Megatron realised he might have felt... _something_ other than just annoyance for the younger gladiator after all. His spark clenched in something that felt strikingly alike grief.

But his own feelings aside, how was he going to tell Starscream?

He moved through doors until he came upon a room that was empty and sat down in the dusty corner, ignoring the twinge of pain his cramped position caused to his exposed abdomen. He couldn't escape the feeling that this was his fault, couldn't get the knowledge that Steelstrut had been so young, only a few vorns older than Starscream, out of his processor.

He rubbed a servo over his helm and gritted his dermas together, unsure as to whether he was feeling anguish or fury, perhaps both. He slammed his servo into the wall next to him, denting it, trying to relieve some of the emotions psychically, having no idea how to deal with them.

Eventually he reached into his subspace and pulled out a data-pad, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the button to activate it, trying to force back his conflicting emotions, before finally giving in and onlining it.

The data-pad lit up, showing only two lines of glyphs, one a comm. link number, the other a designation.

He deliberated over the decision that there would be no going back from for a few moments longer, but ultimately, it was the idea of Starscream having to go through something like what happened today again, the idea of coming so close to losing the seeker, that made the decision for him.

He entered the number into his comm. link and waited until a monotonous voice answered.

"_Soundwave_."

X


	10. Chapter 10

X

Night was falling in Vos.

Atop the tallest tower of the soaring palace the Sovereign watched the light retreat over the spires of the city state from her opulent balcony.

Behind her, in the shadow of an archway leading out to her balcony, two seekers watched solemnly. Starscream, Captain of her royal guard, narrowed his optics as he observed her quietly. Next to him Thundercracker slumped against a wall, optics dim and exhausted after the cycle's turmoil. The Captain glanced his way twice before sighing and placing a servo on his wing, squeezing the younger seeker reassuringly. "You should rest."

Thundercracker shook his helm and pushed away from the wall, lifting a servo to rub away his fatigue, "I am fine," he mumbled, "I will stay for as long as she needs me,"

The Captain frowned, glancing between the young noble seeker and the Sovereign out on the balcony, both of whom had just lost their trine mate. They should have been comforting each other, yet here was Thundercracker, alone and despite his outward appearance, deeply distressed.

"My deepest condolences," he spoke eventually, not knowing what else to say to the young seeker, "For your trine mate. The Chancellor was a good mech. I do not know what he was doing in Kaon but I can promise you I will find out."

Thundercracker nodded wearily, "She won't speak to me," he murmured, optics flickering up towards the Sovereign they were observing, "He was her trine mate too but-" He broke off, deep voice catching.

Thundercracker didn't need to elaborate, the Captain knew exactly what was happening; but he still didn't know how he could help. The Sovereign had never been the most... reasonable of femmes, and since the confirmation of her sparklings death she had become unbearable, dismissing and ignoring her advisors, refusing to go about her sworn duties and her behaviour was offensive and unbefitting of a monarch. Grief was natural, a healing process, but the Sovereign was on a path to her own ruin, and now that she'd lost her trine mate just stellar cycles later, the Captain wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"She is not well." he tried to defend her, "She needs time to heal."

"We are in a crisis," Thundercracker reminded him, casting aside his own grief for the good of their people, "If she will not- if she _cannot_ speak with Iacon and- and convince them of our trine mates innocence then she must step down and let the council resolve this mess."

The Captain found himself nodding. He wasn't a particularly political mech, but even he knew no good could come of agitating Iacon. Look at what had happened to Kaon. "You want me to convince her to step down?"

Thundercracker nodded, though he looked regretful, "She will listen to you. She loves you."

The Captain would have opened his mouth to correct the younger seeker but decided not to. It had been a long time since the Sovereign had felt anything but contempt and blame for him. "I will try my best," he found himself agreeing.

Thundercracker looked thankful, but his mouth turned down at the sides, "She has grown unstable," his deep voice warned, "and... cruel."

The Captain's optics brightened, "How so?" he murmured, turning to watch the Sovereign through the golden archway.

"I am sure you shall see for yourself."

The Captain turned away from his ruler back to the noble seeker before him. Thundercracker nodded in the direction of the archway, "I will wait here."

Reluctantly the Captain nodded, squaring his shoulders and straightening his back, he strode out of the shadow of the archway and onto the opulent balcony. The Sovereign showed no signs of hearing his approach and continued to stare into the darkening sky. Although she had her back to him the Captain still bowed, "M' lady,"

The Sovereign did not respond.

"Your highness," he spoke again, keeping his voice as calm and respectful as he could, "You are aware of the situation, aren't you?"

He saw her wing's stiffen in annoyance, "Captain," she purred, still facing away from him, "I did not expect them to send you."

The Captain forced a polite smile, even though it was wasted on her, "I didn't expect them to send me either," he murmured, trying to lighten the mood.

The Sovereign was clearly not in the mood, "Say whatever you came to say and then leave me in peace," she announced hauntingly, helm titling up towards the sky where the stars began to glint through the darkness. "I have no desire to endure your presence. Not tonight."

The Captain swallowed thickly and took a brave step closer to the other seeker, "Your highness," he said gently, reaching out a servo towards her, "You_ must_ rest. You still have a trine mate that needs you; you cannot ignore the pain the loss of the Chancellor is-"

"I never cared much for the Chancellor," she interrupted him by declaring airily, flicking wings giving away her agitated disposition.

The Captain scowled, lowering the servo he had extended and resisted the urge to look back at where he knew Thundercracker was waiting, "You don't mean that," he said sternly, "And you are in no fit state to deal with this situation. It is time for you to give command to someone more capable until you-"

"You!" The Sovereign suddenly barked, whipping around to face him, "Are in no position to command _me_. Remember your _place_, Captain,"

The Captain schooled his features and nodded, jaw clenched as he took a submissive step back, "I apologise your highness," he said stiffly, "I forgot my place."

"Indeed you did," she murmured threateningly, her expression dark and twisted. She graced him with one last look of utter contempt before turning back to the sky. "Inform Thundercracker of his new position as my Chancellor, and see that he doesn't get himself killed..."

"Of course your highness," All he could do was nod, turning his back on the monarch and making his way back to a very grave Thundercracker.

War was on their doorstep, and the Sovereign didn't seem intent on locking the doors.

X

On the other side of the planet, in the lowest levels of Kaon, Megatron disconnected the lengthy comm. he had just had with his new _associate._ The details would be finalised over the course of the next few cycles, and hopefully, soon he would be coming to Kaon.

With the cogs already in motion Megatron finally decided he should force himself to at least attempt recharge. Some of the more helpful femmes not on shift had spent the better part of the evening putting together berths for the gladiators to rest on, some even sacrificing their own and sharing with others. There were quite a few spare by the time Megatron wandered into one of the rooms being used for recharge, most likely because the majority of Clench's mechs were still drooling over the femmes on stage in the bar, that's if they weren't lucky enough to be upstairs in their berths.

Megatron weaved between the labyrinth of occupied berths to reach an empty one placed as far from the others as possible. He flopped down with a groan and stared at the blank ceiling, listening to the deep cycling of the other mech's air vents. His thoughts immediately went to Starscream, and how on Cybertron he was going tell him about Steelstrut.

He rested his optics and could have sworn only klicks had passed when he felt a presence next to him. His optics onlined instinctively in the dark room to see a tiny figure in the midst of climbing onto the berth next to him freeze.

There was a long pause before, "...Hi."

Megatron groaned wearily and propped himself up with one arm, frowning as the seeker took that as an invitation to clamber the rest of the way onto the berth top.

"What are you doing down here?" Megatron asked the dark silhouette grumpily, "You had a berth upstairs."

Starscream's optics were impossibly wide and bright in the darkness of the room, trying to give off the picture of innocence, and Megatron knew that the seeker was doing it on purpose. He obviously wanted something.

"There are femmes up there," Starscream explained.

Megatron blinked slowly, "And?"

Starscream made a pitiful whining noise and crawled away from the berth edge, closer to the larger mech, "They keep calling me a sparkling," he complained, "And trying to touch me, and they smell weird."

Megatron raised an optical ridge before realising Starscream must have been referring to the fragranced polish femmes preferred. "They'd smell better than me," he pointed out absently, shifting on the berth into a more comfortable position.

He could see Starscream shaking his helm, "I like the way you smell," he muttered sadly, "Can I stay here?"

Megatron lifted a servo to his helm and sighed heavily, Starscream must have thought his lack of manners was what brought such a reaction out of the older mech and shuffled forward on his knees, doubling his efforts, "Pleaaaase," he whined.

Megatron made the mistake of looking at him for too long and his innocent sparkling optics melted something inside him. He groaned at his own weakness and rolled onto his front, away from Starscream, "You can stay down here but you're sleeping on a separate berth," he relented, voice deep and muffled as he pressed his face against the berth top.

There was another long, low whine from the seeker, "But I don't _want_ to, I want to stay with you."

Megatron ignored him, offlining his optics and allowing his frame to relax into the berth, only to suddenly become rigid again as he felt light, tentative touches on his arms. After releasing a deep, rumbling growl of warning, which was ignored, he rolled back over, snatched Starscream around the middle and flung him across the room to land on the next berth over. The seeker landed with a surprised squeak and Megatron flopped back down to recharge.

Moments passed before once again he felt something move on the berth next to him. He snorted aggressively, about to get up and remind the seeker of his place when Starscream flung himself forward and attached himself to his arm. Megatron scowled and pulled at him, but the limpet held fast, fingers gripping, arms and legs tightening more and more as the gladiator tried to prise him loose.

When it soon became clear that the only way of getting the seeker off of him would have been to slice off his own arm, he gave up. He knew when he was beaten.

He dragged his Starscream-covered arm closer to his chest and tickled the seeker's backstrut lightly, smirking when half developed wings fluttered at the sensation. "Don't blame me if I roll over and crush you," he warned him.

Starscream stubbornly pressed his face against Megatron's armour and mumbled something incoherent, his intakes noticeably quieting for recharge as the cycle began to take its toll. Megatron's optics softened and dimmed, he tucked the seeker against his side and relaxed into the berth.

X

The sound of something crunching right next to his audials is what woke him joors later. Megatron's expression shifted into a glare before he'd even opened his optics. As he'd expected, there sat Starscream next to his shoulder plating, completely absorbed with the three rusts sticks he was trying to eat all at once.

"Starscream," he murmured tiredly at catch the seeker's attention.

Starscream blinked and looked up at him with large optics, honestly surprised to see him awake. He didn't remove the rust sticks from his mouth and chomped down harder.

Megatron winced at the harsh sound, "You'll break your denta plates trying to chew them," he pointed out, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

Starscream looked at him for a long time before pulling the treats from his mouth, "I was hungry," he informed the gladiator and gave Megatron a pointed look, blaming him for the fact that he hadn't yet been fuelled because it _was_ up to the older mech to provide him with fuel after all.

Megatron decided to leave him, letting the seeker stuff himself full of treats because he honestly didn't know when he'd be able to get hold of some fuel in here that wasn't high grade. Nothing the bar stocked was really suitable for the sparkling to consume. But speaking of fuelling...

He held out a servo to the seeker expectantly, "Give me one of those."

Starscream obediently whipped a half eaten rust stick from his mouth and placed it in the gladiator's larger servo.

Megatron scowled at it in disgust, "I don't want your half eaten discards." he snapped angrily, flicking it to the floor and moving to take a fresh rust stick from the bundle in Starscream's grip.

Starscream saw him coming and released a muffled squeal of indignation, shuffling to the edge of the berth and lifting the servo clutching the rust sticks as high as he could away from Megatron.

"Starscream!" Megatron snapped, shifting onto his knees and bending over the seeker to catch his wrist.

Starscream pulled the half consumed rust sticks from his mouth to scream, "They're mine!" and smacked the large black servo holding him captive with his free fist before rolling onto his back under Megatron and kicking his tiny thrusters into the gladiator's damaged abdomen. Somehow Megatron's determination won out over the sharp sickening pain brought on by hard, pointy thrusters digging into his delicate circuitry. He grit his denta, yanked Starscream off the berth, trapped him against his side and forcibly prised tiny, greedy digits away from the rust sticks to confiscate the entire lot.

Starscream wailed angrily and the noise was nearly loud enough to stir some of the gladiators sharing the room with them- and that was saying something considering Megatron had seen most of these mechs recharge through late night Autobot raids before. He clapped a servo over the squawking brat's mouth and turned his helm up to face him, giving the seeker a stern glare that easily translated to '_No'._

Starscream huffed behind his servo and visibly stopped struggling.

Slowly Megatron released him from his side, eyeing him warily for any further outbursts that would inevitably wake the other, far less tolerant, gladiators and start a fight too early in the cycle. "Behave," he warned in a deep, low voice.

Starscream simply pouted and angrily crossed his arms, refusing to look at Megatron. "Thief," he muttered resentfully.

The mature response would have been to ignore him; Megatron didn't, "I'll remember that next time you steal my energon cube," he growled, reminding the seeker of the numerous occasions he had lost his fuel to the relentless scavenger.

Starscream's plating flushed with both embarrassment and indignation, "I thought you'd finished!" he defended himself, squeaky voice increasing in pitch along with his growing agitation.

Megatron waved a servo to quiet him down, "Alright, alright," he grunted, regretting mentioning it. He separated the bundle of rust sticks he held and offered half back to Starscream, "Here."

The seeker looked scandalised, "You've taken half!"

"It's called sharing," Megatron growled, leaning close, "like I do with an ungrateful little seeker every cycle."

Starscream snatched his treats back off Megatron and pulled a nasty face, which the older mech mimicked right back at him.

_"_That's mature," a quiet feminine voice commented from the other side of the room.

Both Megatron and Starscream looked up to see a Shareware, accompanied by another familiar looking indigo femme, Hardline. Megatron grimaced, and Starscream jumped off the berth, running to them. He watched as the seeker bounded towards the pink femme who knelt to greet him, pulling the sparkling into an enthusiastic hug, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Reluctantly he swung his legs over the edge of the berth and languidly strolled towards them. The pink femme was smiling and nodding as she listened to Starscream ramble eagerly when Megatron approached and leant up against the wall next to them, and huffed in annoyance after a moment too long of Starscream ignoring him.

The loud noise caught the seeker's attention, and both he and the femmes glanced towards him.

"Megatron!" Starscream shouted eagerly, voice a pitch higher than usual due to his excitement, "Shareware and Hardline said they'd show me around."

Megatron nodded, "Yes," he grumbled, "I heard. But this place isn't your playground to explore, you're not-"

Starscream ignored him, turning back to the two femmes that were still smiling sweetly at him, as if the little seeker was the most adorable thing they'd ever laid optics on and not the rude, greedy, attention seeking brat he really was. Megatron was tempted to leave Starscream with them, and then they'd see what he was really like to live with.

"-Where Steelstrut is?"

At the mention of his recently deactivated comrade Megatron refocused on the conversation, optics brightening in worry as the seeker looked to him expectantly.

"What?" he murmured, dreading the question Starscream was bound to ask.

As he'd expected the seeker rolled his optics and repeated himself, "Do you know where Steelstrut is?" he snapped, "I want to take him along."

Megatron stared at the seeker silently, out of the corner of his optics he could see the two femmes glance in his direction anxiously, waiting for him to break the news that apparently everyone already knew but Starscream. "...I haven't seen him," he murmured eventually, incapable of just coming out and saying it, fearing the seeker's reaction. Was Starscream even old enough to truly understand death?

The seeker frowned, glancing between Megatron and the femmes, completely oblivious to the tense aura surrounding them as Shareware glared at the gladiator disapprovingly.

"I'll go look for him then," he suddenly announced and before either Megatron or the femmes could stop him, bounced off around the corner.

Megatron took a step forward, knowing he should follow and just tell Starscream the truth, it was cruel to drag it out like this... but he couldn't.

"You need to tell him," a sombre voice brought him back to the present.

Megatron turned slowly towards the two femmes, a dark expression on his faceplates. Unfortunately neither of them seemed particularly intimidated. "That's none of your business," he growled.

The Indigo femme raised her optical ridges at his tone but didn't say anything, as the pink femme -Shareware he believed her name was- took a brave step closer to him, "It's Starscream's business and he deserves to know," she told him sternly, "I know it's hard to talk about these things but he needs to hear it from you, someone he loves, not from someone in passing, like Clench."

Megatron snorted aggressively and this time the femmes took a wary step back. The indigo femme that hadn't yet spoken pulled a face, "That's mature..." she muttered.

Megatron's lips pulled back in a sneer of disgust, "If I wanted advice on how to look after _my_ seeker I would have asked for it," he growled, looking down at them, "and not from a couple of whores like you."

Shareware stared at him for a long time, expression blank, but Megatron refused to feel regret. She shouldn't have been sticking her olfactory senses in his business. Eventually she drew herself up to her full height –which wasn't very high- and glared right back at him, "I may be a whore," she said softly, giving Megatron an intense look, "But at least I'm not a murderer."

Megatron opened his mouth to retort but she had already whipped around and was stalking out the door, helm held high. The indigo femme stayed behind long enough to jab a finger into his chest, the highest place on him she could reach, "That was fragging rude," she reproached bravely, "Just because your friend died doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else."

Again Megatron opened his mouth to correct the femme, because Steelstrut _hadn't_ been his friend he'd just been... a nuisance that he couldn't help but miss, but like Shareware, she two turned on the spot and marched away. He glared after the pair of them until they disappeared around a corner.

Primus he hated femmes.

Exhaling heavily he started to head in the direction Starscream had run off searching for Steelstrut, already going over the many different ways he could break the news to the seeker in his processor. Should he be blunt? Should he stuff the seeker full with rust sticks before he told him? He might not be so upset then...

It turned out all these thoughts were in vain as he rounded the corner and came face to face with the seeker in question, hiding not five feet from where he had just had a very loud conversation regarding Steelstrut's death. Starscream stared up at him with huge, bright optics, coolant gathering in the corners. Megatron swallowed thickly, praying to Primus that by some miracle Starscream hadn't heard, or had only just arrived.

"How long have you been there?" he managed eventually.

Starscream didn't say anything and pressed against the wall, servos clinging to the corner as two fat droplets of coolant trickled down his smooth dark faceplates. Megatron knelt down in front of him, and reached out to wipe the tears away, "Starscream..." he murmured.

But the seeker jumped away from him, expression accusing and spark broken as a retreated back a few steps. Megatron remained very still, knowing full well that any attempts at trying to get hold of the sparkling would only lead to Starscream running off and hiding somewhere. And this was a big place, full of a lot of mechs neither of them knew.

"Starscream, come here," he murmured gently, servos extended coaxingly, he forced a calm expression onto his face. But the seeker shook his helm, gasping for breath as rivets of coolant streaked down his face.

Megatron couldn't prevent his scowl at being ignored, "Come _here_," he repeated with more force. Still Starscream didn't move and after seconds of silence save for the seeker's hitching breaths, Megatron lost patience and climbed to his pedes. He stalked towards the seeker, no longer caring if he spooked the sparkling and caused him to run; he had longer legs than Starscream anyway, he was fairly sure he could catch him.

As he approached, looming over the shaking sparkling, Starscream looked torn between running to him and running away. The decision was taken from him when a large servo wrapped around his smaller one, grip gentle but firm.

"Steelstrut is with Primus now," was all Megatron could think to say, not being a particularly religious mech, but it was the sort of thing one would say to sparklings wasn't it? "He is... in a better place."

He didn't sound as sure of himself as he would have wanted Starscream to hear, and the seeker sniffled, looking unconvinced, "But I-I'm never gonna see him again!" he wailed.

Megatron nodded, "I know," he said gruffly then cleared his throat and repeated himself a far gentler tone, "I know..."

"I don't even like him!" Starscream wailed, lifting a servo to rub at his optics, "And he was always- always so stupid and _orange_!"

Megatron sighed and pulled him closer, dropping down to his knees and letting the seeker stand between them. Starscream buried his face against his chest, accidently smearing coolant over his armour. Megatron couldn't bring himself to care and placed a servo on the seeker's back, rubbing him comfortingly between his fluttering wings.

"I m-miss him," Starscream hiccupped, still tucked against the gladiator's frame. "And yo-you weren't gonna tell me!"

Megatron offlined his optics and bent to press his forehelm against Starscream's, "I didn't know how to."

"You're horrible," Starscream muttered, voice muffled by the gladiator's armour.

"I know," Megatron agreed resignedly, lifting his helm to glance over Starscream and around the corridor in case anyone stumbled upon them. He could move the seeker and continue this conversation elsewhere, but there wasn't anywhere in the bar he could speak with the seeker privately anyway.

Starscream mumbled something against his chest that he didn't quite catch. "What?"

The seeker pulled back and sniffed loudly, "How did he die?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly, pulling Starscream back towards him, wrapping powerful servos designed for crushing and destroying around the sparkling's delicate frame. He rested his chin atop Starscream's helm, "But I'm going to find out."

X

A stellar cycle passed, and by some miracle Megatron had managed to keep Starscream's innocence at least partly intact. It was incredibly difficult when there were femmes 'practicing' all over the place with gladiators leering at them, when everything that seemed to come out of everyone's mouth was a rude innuendo, when there was inappropriate touching going on behind every corner. But what could he expect from the backrooms of a cheap strip club?

Megatron had taken to accompanying Starscream at all times to shield his optics or cover his audials from whatever debauchery was occurring. It had been a test of patience for them both and he suspected the seeker was only still tolerating his constant presence because he was allowing him to recharge in the same berth as him –little did Starscream know it was a precaution on Megatron's part to stop the seeker wandering off in the middle of the night cycle to investigate what was really going on in the bar.

Eight cycles into their –apparently- temporary stay at the club and Starscream started to notice the absence of some of the gladiators that were staying there with them.

"Where's everyone gone?" he asked Megatron warily, Steelstrut's deactivation still fresh in his processor. If more gladiators were going missing, then what did that mean for his?

Megatron glanced up from the data-pad he had thieved off of Clench earlier in the cycle and flicked it off. Starscream glimpsed at it suspiciously before the larger mech spoke, "The new arena." The older mech explained, subspacing the data-pad and getting off the berth to his pedes, "Clench has found us a new base."

Starscream nodded, 'base', not 'home'. They didn't have a home. "Are we going?" he asked curiously.

Megatron frowned, "Of course we are," he grumbled, "We are scheduled to leave this evening."

Again Starscream nodded submissively, glancing around him at the messy cluttered room they'd been sharing with some of the other gladiators over the past week. He was going to miss it here, even if it was mostly boring and Megatron couldn't seem to leave him alone. He was going to miss Shareware and her friends too.

"Scheduled?" he asked.

Megatron looked exasperated at the amount of questions he was asking, but Starscream held his ground. Maybe if the older mech would explain himself better then he wouldn't _have_ to ask so many questions.

"We cannot leave all at once," Megatron growled, "Someone might notice."

This time he didn't need to elaborate. Starscream knew perfectly well who that 'someone' was referring to. "Is it nice? The new arena?"

Megatron strode past him and across the temporary room they shared, "I do not know. I have never been."

Starscream bounced along after him, "Is it far?"

"Very," Megatron answered curtly, bending to his knees and glancing under the berth he and Starscream had been sharing. He made an angry noise of frustration and reached under it, pulling out a servo full of Starscream's data-pads, "How many times," he grumbled, dumping a couple of them on the berth top and reaching under again for more, "Do I have to tell you to pick up your things?"

Starscream jumped onto the berth and scooped the data-pads into his arms, "I don't have anywhere to put them," he pointed out.

After fishing the last data-pad out Megatron climbed back to his pedes and glared at the seeker, "Your subspace?" Starscream shrugged but thankfully did as he was told; Megatron nodded, satisfied, "You will need to find what you have left lying around everywhere else," he reminded the seeker, "We won't be coming back here, so whatever you forget you lose."

Without another word Starscream jumped into action, weaving between and diving under berths. Megatron sat back and watched, not bothering to help. If the seeker had done as he was told he wouldn't have to run around after misplaced possessions. Besides, they had joors before they were due to catch a transport, they had plenty of time.

Almost five joors later and they had ten breems left before they had to catch a transport, and they were still in the bar.

"Starscream!" Megatron bellowed, standing by the door, pede tapping impatiently, "Just say goodbye and hurry up, we're late!"

A few metres away Starscream ignored him and let Shareware pull him into an armour denting hug, "I'm going to miss you," she whispered against the side of his helm, clutching to him like she never wanted to let him go, "You'll behave won't you? Don't go running into trouble."

When she pulled back her optics were glistening as if she was going to start crying. It made Starscream want to cry as well. He nodded and swallowed, "I'll come back and visit," he told her.

Shareware smiled but shook her helm like she didn't believe he would, "Don't worry if you can't," she said gently, stroking a delicate servo down the side of his face before standing up, "Be good," she reminded him again.

He nodded, glancing between her and Hardline and Freeware –who for once didn't look overcharged-, both of whom he'd already said his goodbyes to. He would probably have said more had Megatron not at that very moment stamped his way over and lifted him under the arms, carrying him off. When the gladiator hitched him up against his chest he was able to see the femmes one last time, and waved at them sadly from over the top of Megatron's thickly armoured shoulder as he was carted off.

"Can't you transform?" he was asking the gladiator as soon as they were outside on the street. He wasn't a sparkling, but he was fairly sure he could have fit into whatever vehicle mode Megatron might have had, and then they wouldn't have had to rush to catch their transport.

Megatron shook his helm and strode quickly through some of the darker alleyways, using them as short cuts, "I do not have a vehicle mode."

Starscream blinked, "Oh..." he mumbled, "I'm a jet," he informed the gladiator.

He couldn't see Megatron's expression from where he was pressed to the gladiator's chest but the noise the older mech made betrayed his irritation, "You're a seeker," Megatron rumbled, "You're not likely to turn into a truck. And regardless, you're not old enough to transform yet."

Starscream gasped as if offended, "How would you know?!" he argued.

Megatron actually stopped walking to give Starscream a look, "Transform then," he challenged.

Starscream glared at him for a long time before sniffing self-importantly and turning away. Megatron rolled his optics and started walking again, but couldn't resist commenting, "I thought so."

A sharp kick to the abdomen courtesy of Starscream made him regret that decision.

X

Starscream was in recharge by the time they arrived in the lower east levels of Kaon. Megatron was lulled into a false sense of security that he could just dump the seeker in a berth and not have to deal with him until morning as the youngling slept through not only the loud disembark from the transport but the long walk to the arena itself.

Which meant that either, Starscream had been faking it or Primus has a poor sense of humour for as soon as he entered through the doors of the new –but older- arena the seeker's optics flew open and started taking in the new environment with a renewed energy no one this time of the night cycle should have possessed.

As expected, the layout seemed no different from the arena they used to reside in, though the pit and stands at the centre of the huge building had a more traditional design from what they had before, with a higher ceiling to accompany the multiple levels of viewing balconies.

But there would be time to look around later, Megatron thought to himself, wrestling to keep Starscream in his arms as the seeker wriggled relentlessly to get free, right now he needed to find some quarters and put the sparkling back to recharge.

Luckily Clench was never too far away.

"Ah Megatron!" he bellowed cheerfully, striding up the corridor, flashing Starscream a toothy grin as he came to a stop in front of them, "Glad to see you made it... and only a little late this time, huh!" he joked; no one found him funny.

Fortunately for Clench he didn't notice, "Anyway, your rooms are a floor down, which means if we get bombed again you're not likely to be the first to blow up." Again he was smiling as if it was a joke. Starscream unconsciously squished himself closer to Megatron, frowning at the other mech cautiously.

"Room_s_?" Megatron growled, "Starscream stays with me."

Clench waved his servo dismissively, "Oh don't worry about it, it's my treat!" he grinned at the seeker, completely oblivious to the fact that Megatron didn't _want_ Starscream in completely separate quarters to him. "There are a lot of rooms free after... you know, everyone dying and all..."

His insensitivity caused Megatron to scowl, and Starscream to flinch, images of Steelstrut's reassuring smile and the memory of his voice telling him that everything was going to be alright flickered to the forefront of his processor.

Clench was still nattering away to himself, talking about expenses and recruitment and security until, to Starscream's surprise, Megatron interrupted.

"I have an... associate of sorts from Polyhex," he started gruffly, Clench turned to consider him and Starscream looked up from his chest curiously, "He is interested in fighting."

Clench frowned, "Polyhex? Never had a mech from Polyhex before, they're not the... aggressive sort."

Megatron straightened, "He has come upon hard times," he explained, "I'm sure he would be more than capable in the pit."

Clench smirked, "Coming from you that means a lot," he nodded, taking out a data-pad and tapping something into it, "Tell him to come around."

Megatron nodded, unconsciously tightening his grip on Starscream, "It is late," he stated simply.

Clench blinked before coming to his senses, "Oh yes, your new quarters, one for each of you, come on I'll show you."

Starscream couldn't fight back his excitement as Megatron followed Clench down a dark stairwell to the floor below. The corridor was dark, and dusty, it looked like it hadn't been lived in for quite a while. Though already he missed the old arena, and even the femmes bar, the prospect of getting his own room was too much of an excitement for him to really feel melancholy about the situation.

Clench came to a stop before two doors at the end of the long corridor, both opposite each other. He pointed to them, "Yours and the sparklings," he told Megatron, "or the other way around it doesn't matter, now-"

"I'm not a sparkling!" Starscream shouted from Megatron's arms before the gladiator could clap a servo over his mouth.

Clench looked surprised for a moment until his face split into a grin, "Yeah sure whatever," he said flippantly, winking at the seeker and turning back to the door on the left to press the access panel, "This is your room," he said to Starscream as Megatron bent down to finally place him on the floor.

Starscream bounded forward and rushed over the threshold in front of the other mech; his enthusiasm instantly vanished as he laid optics on the dusty, empty old room. He hadn't known what he was expecting, but it had been a little less... boring. The only piece of furniture inside was a berth, and he swore to Primus it was smaller than the one he'd had to endure when he shared quarters with Megatron.

He turned around and glared at Clench. Clench either didn't notice or just didn't care. "Your own room," he beamed, waving a servo into the room as if it was something spectacular to behold, "All to yourself, no grumpy old gladiators to wake you up in the mornings, or tell you to pick up your slag, or keep you up with their snoring..."

The corners of Starscream's mouth curved upwards, he was starting to see the appeal. Behind Megatron huffed loudly.

"I can do what I want in here?" Starscream asked, optics lighting up in exhilaration as he stared up at Clench. Megatron opened his mouth to bark out a loud and final 'no' followed by a threat of some sort, but was beaten to it as the arena owner nodded happily.

"Sure thing," Clench grinned, "Jump on the berth, colour over the walls, whatever you want."

Megatron decided it was time for Clench to leave before he gave Starscream anymore stupid ideas. "Shouldn't you be attending to the rest of the arena?" he reminded him, "Starscream and I are no longer in need of your assistance."

Clench, as usual, didn't notice the biting edge to Megatron's words and with a few more slightly inappropriate comments bounced off back up the corridor from whence he came. As soon as he was out of sight Megatron sighed in relief. He glanced down at Starscream who was looking at him expectantly.

There was a moments silence until Megatron decided he would need to lay down some ground rules in regards to the seeker's new found freedom.

"_Don't_ colour on the walls," He said sternly, folding his arms across his chest.

Starscream pulled a face and ran away from him to jump on his berth, "I'm not a sparkling!" he shouted, still jumping up and down, a big smile stretching across his face, "And get out of my room!"

Megatron couldn't find it in him to get annoyed with the seeker, it was too late and –dare he say it- the youngling looked adorable bouncing on the berth like that.

"Are you sure you'll be alright in here on your own?" he asked, shifting awkwardly in the doorway, still not entirely comfortable with leaving Starscream to his own devises for the entire night cycle. And he wasn't sure why.

"You're opposite me!" Starscream shouted, dropping down onto his aft on the berth, finally ceasing his bouncing.

Megatron still wasn't sure, memories of watching the seeker writhe and whimper in the dead of night from nightmares at the forefront of his mind. Starscream didn't seem to have them often these days, but he couldn't escape the uneasy knowledge that the seeker _could_ have one and then wake up all alone in here, away from him. "I will make sure you have the code to my quarters if you need me," he said diplomatically.

Starscream still seemed to catch the implication and looked positively affronted. Megatron decided to make his exit before an argument started, "I will be back in the morning to set a code to your door," he announced as he stepped over the threshold.

"I can do it myself," Starscream snapped, slipping off his berth and stamping to the door, "And I don't want _you_ to know the code."

Megatron frowned, "Why not?" he growled.

Starscream pulled a face, "Because this is _my_ room and you're not allowed in unless I say so."

Megatron blinked before replying rather childishly, "Then you can't come in my room."

Starscream's cheeks puffed out and his face turned a funny colour, "Fine!" he shouted and before Megatron could stop him, reached out and pressed the door panel, effectively shutting it in the gladiator's face.

Seconds passed and Starscream remained where he was in front of the door panel, anxiously biting his lip. He shouldn't have done that. After a moment's hesitation he reached for the access panel again, praying that Megatron wouldn't still be there. His prayers were ignored.

The door whooshed back to reveal a very annoyed looking Megatron. Starscream instinctively shrunk back, "It was an accident," he lied pathetically.

Megatron didn't buy it, but decided to let it go; this time. "Having your own quarters is a privilege you have only been allowed because there were rooms going spare," he growled, "If you abuse this new freedom I have given you-"

"_Clench_ gave me the room," Starscream interrupted snottily.

Megatron gave him a pointed look and the seeker shut his mouth and looked down, scowling at the floor.

Megatron cleared his throat, "If I catch you doing something in here you shouldn't be doing you're getting kicked out of it before you can come up with any of your pathetic excuses," Starscream tilted his helm up to scowl defiantly, "_And_," Megatron continued, "Your new room will be the supply closet down the corridor."

Starscream pouted but didn't say anything and Megatron smirked smugly.

"Well?" Megatron prompted him, "Are you going to behave?"

Starscream looked like he was about to hit him but managed to nod stiffly anyway. Megatron didn't bother to try and get verbal confirmation out of him. It might have been a step too far. He glanced around the empty room behind the seeker again, an idea coming to mind. "If you manage to keep this place in one piece by the end of the week I might see about getting you some things," he murmured.

Starscream looked up with interest, "Things?"

Megatron nodded, "Furniture, possessions, data-pads," he elaborated, already moving back into the corridor, "but _only_ if you behave."

When he looked back at the seeker he wasn't sure if spark lifted or sank. Starscream was staring up at him in such shock that Megatron would have thought that the seeker had never been given rewards for good behaviour before, or perhaps any personal possessions in the first place. The seeker had come to him with nothing after all. All that Starscream owned now were data-pads that were probably never going to be returned to the library and a couple of Steelstrut's rust sticks.

He swallowed and turned away from the beaming seeker, "Just... Just don't draw on the walls." He murmured wearily as he trudged back to his quarters.

Starscream's "You already told me that!" following after almost made him smile. Almost.

X

Although the sun had risen nearly a joor ago it was still dark in the lower east levels of Kaon; some cycles the light never reached down there at all.

The navy mech stepped off the transport and surveyed his surrounding, his olfactory senses already absorbing the familiar scent of the area. The polluting stench of rust and stale high grade was hard to forget, even after all these vorns.

Soundwave lifted his helm high and deftly avoided a puddle of unidentifiable fluid at his pedes, striding towards the location he had been coordinates to moments ago. As much as this decaying city state repulsed him, he had a job to do.

X


End file.
